The key and the cage
by AngiAN
Summary: Marc had a normal and good life. Eveything was ok until he suffered an accident and woke up in a lighthouse. His life was going to change and he will have to prove if he was ready to survive a crazy and dangerous challenge.
1. Chapter 1: The lighthouse

**NOTE: After revising my story, I noticed there were a lot of awful errors. I'm correcting them and maybe a few quotes or words have changed, but the rest is the same.**

**Hi everyone! After posting and updating this story in Spanish, now I publish the same one but in English. First of all, I have to say I write this after being inspired by "Infinite" by ****Wraith002 ****and "Debt" by ****Avatar Conner.****They helped me to find a way to create my story. The second thing I have to say is I tried my best to write it in English but if you see any, please forgive me! ****(you can tell as well so I'll know it)**

**The first chaper is short and it's more like an intro but I promise the next chapters will get better. ****Just give me time! Now, enjoy it!**

* * *

_My name is Marc Clark, I'm 19 and I live in Montreal. I was enjoying a good and normal life... until I've suffered an accident. Instead of waking up in a hospital, I woke up in the most unexpected place and everything changed completely._

_I was in my room, all was dark and I was lying in my bed, doing nothing. Someone knocked on the door but I ignored the knocks. I just didn't want to get up._

_'Maurice?' – my mother's voice called me from outside. - 'Maurice, get out now! We're waiting!'_

_I didn't want to get up but I looked at the door annoyed. I hate being called by my "real" name and my mom should know that. The knocks kept sounding and finally I got up despite I was feeling quite tired._

_'I'm coming.' - I said as I approached to the door and the knocks sounded louder. – 'I said I'm coming!'_

_I opened the door and then I came back to reality._

* * *

I opened my eyes and suddenly I panicked when I realized I was close to be drowned. I moved my arms up quickly and finally I could take out my head from the water. I felt my lungs like they were burning and I started coughing hard as I looked around. I saw a wooden platform with a hut and quickly swam toward it. I climbed some stairs and lay on the floor while I still was coughing hard. Damn... My whole body ached and if I hadn't woken up, sure I would have drowned. Then I remembered what happened: I finished my classes at uni for that day and went with some friends for a drink. Then I decided to go home and I was talking with my mother on my phone. The last thing I remember was that I saw a car approaching to me... I was also near to the river but... As I looked around me, I realized I was in the middle of the sea. In fact the wooden platform was next to a huge lighthouse. Perhaps the currents were too strong and they had brought me to the end of the river... but it's impossible. It would have taken several days to end up in there and I'm quite sure the day hasn't ended. Despite the many doubts and questions I had, I got up and went to the lighthouse as the rain fell on me. I went to the door while I was shivering and I called a couple of times.

'Hello?' - Receiving no answer, I opened the door and entered. - 'Hello? Is anyone there?'

Again there was no response and I sighed. I saw a table with a single candle and it had a bowl of water and towels. There was a sign in front that said "_Of thy sins shall I wash thee_".

'Well, some water won't hurt.'

I wiped my face and looked myself in the mirror. I had all the blond hair darkened because of the water and green eyes which showed all my fatigue. I was wearing a jacket and a gray sweat with a white shirt. Like my jeans and boots, they were soaked and they were going to need a good time to dry. Then I remembered my phone and took it out of pocket and tried to unlock it. Well, it still worked and at least it wasn't damaged but there was no signal... of fucking course.

I went to the stairs inside the lighthouse, hoping to find something that would allow me to call my family and emergency. Then I saw another sign: "_From Sodom shall I lead thee_". Okay, the one who was living here was a fanatical religious and I didn't like that at all. I went up and saw a desk with a map on the wall. It showed all North America and there were several points marked and a red line following them. Then I saw a point that was further from others and it seemed to indicate the point where the lighthouse was. When I saw the location, I paled... It marked the coast of Maine. Not only I wasn't in Montreal, I was out of the country!

'There must be a mistake. It's completely impossible...' - then I saw a note close to the location point-

"_Dear Mr. Clark,_

_Surely you will be confused for being so far from home and it's understandable you want to be back with your family. Anyway, to make it happen first you must complete a mission:_

_Save the girl, protect her and put her safe._

_Sincerely,_

_\- R&amp;R Lutece_"

I felt my forces leaving me. Someone had kidnapped me and had brought me here with the intention to do a damn mission? That was weird and quite stupid. In the map there was another note but it I think it wasn't directed to me.

"_Be prepared. He is on the way. You must stop him._

_\- C_"

Above the desk I saw an old phone and tried to make a call even though I knew it wouldn't work. Next to the desk there was a bed and a small sink. On the first there was a box and I took it. It had a metal plate that said "_Property of Maurice Clark_". I frowned a little but opened it. Inside of the cover there was a paper with drawings: a scroll with x1, a key x2 and a sword x2. Next there was a kind of brochure with a statue and the title of "_Monument Island_". Inside the box there were several items: a pistol that reminded me to those that my grandfather kept from the war and a black/ white photo of a young girl that said "_Elizabeth_" in the corner. Behind it said "_Save her and protect her_".

'This is the girl I'm looking for then…' – I kept looking inside the box and there were several silver coins marked with an eagle and a silver key with a bird and a cage at the top. I made sure to keep everything in my pockets and looked around. Next to the bed there was an old radio that also reminded me the one that my grandpa still uses and a stove with pans scattered on the floor. I think someone lived here but had left quite quickly. I continued my way up the stairs and there was another poster at the beginning: "_To thine own land shall I take thee_". Then I noticed a nasty smell and I wrinkled my nose.

'What the hell… Is someone dead there or what?' - I muttered in disgust. When I reached the next floor, all the blood left my face. Ahead there was an illuminated spot with a man sitting on a chair. His face was covered with a sack and there was a large pool of blood on the floor. I walked slowly and, on a table I saw a case with surgical tools and different gadgets. In front of the man it had a stool with a knife and a chisel. Then I noticed the hole in the middle of the head and there was a note on the clothes.

_'Don't disappoint us_... Okay, I think the message was pretty clear.' - I walked up the next stairs and finally reached the top of the lighthouse. I saw a metal door with the figure of a little angel in the middle and there were three bells with three symbols.

'Wait, these symbols...' – I took the paper of the drawings and numbers, and realized they were the same. Unsure what to do, I rang every bell following the numbers and waited. When I was going to give up and find another option, suddenly the clouds went red and a deep sound rang several times. Then the lighthouse also lighted a few times and made a few sounds. It looked like they were following the same order of the small bells... The sound from the sky rang again more faster and then I heard an alarm. The center of the lighthouse turned several times and then went up to allow a platform to appear with a fancy chair. I went there and looked around.

'What another choice do I have...' - I sat and waited. - 'Okay, now what-' – metal strips closed on my wrists and I looked at them alarmed.

'What the hell!' – I tried to force the strips but I couldn't free myself from them. Then the platforms from the floor opened and some metal parts began to close up around me. The ground opened up under me and saw... ROCKETS?! Do they want to send me to the fucking moon?!

'_Make yourself ready pilgrim._' - said a robotic voice. - '_The bindings are there as a safeguard._'

'This is NOT good.' - Then the rockets came on and I started to feel too dizzy.

'_Ascension... Ascension in the count of five... four... three… two... one..._'

'Oh no no NO!' – The rockets went off and gravity pushed me into the chair. An absolute fear came over me. - 'SHIT... Okay, calm down…'

'_Ascension..._'

I saw through the glass as the sea disappeared from my view and the clouds were turning dark. I saw my reflection and saw my expression of extreme fear. I started to feel bad and closed my eyes tight, waiting until everything was finished. - 'Damn...This is the end. I'm sorry mom and dad... I'm sorry Eth-'

'Hallelujah!' - I noticed the rockets turned off and music started to sound. I opened my eyes and... No way. In front of me there was the most amazing and beautiful view I had ever seen in my life.

'A floating city... It's impossible...' - mumbled while the ship was descending slowly between buildings and blimps that were floating around. As the platform was deposited on a rooftop, I saw the huge statue of the brochure in the background.

I thought I was dreaming… or maybe I was dead and fall in the paradise. Although soon I would realize how I was wrong. All that paradise would turn into a real nightmare.

* * *

**Maybe some of you are wondering why Marc is from Montreal (or maybe not) and not from New York or any other city of the USA. I always liked that city and I felt more comfortable using it as the home of the main character.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Columbia

**Second chapter here! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The rocket where I was deposited itself on a roof and it descended slowly. A song started playing in the background while sentences appeared before me, illuminated by the light coming from a large window. But now I was too busy trying to understand what the hell was happening. Probably in less than a day I suffered an accident while I was walking for Montreal, I woke up in the coast of Maine and learnt that I couldn't be back to home until I rescued a girl I don't know. In addition a rocket/ spacecraft had sent me to the heaven to find a floating city. I didn't know if I became crazy or I was dead but I was starting to think it was the second option.

The platform finally stopped in front of a large mural of a man leading people and one of the walls of the rocket was removed. The metal strips finally released my hands and rubbed them as I descended. The whole place was flooded with strangely warm water, with murals and figures from the same man and lighted only by candles. I continued my way and saw a sign up: "_The seed of the prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flame the mountains of man_". More religious things and this one was weird. I continued through my waterlogged road and surrounded a huge statue. Then I saw a man wearing a white robe.

'Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I am?' - The man smiled and nodded.

'Heaven, friend. Or as close as we'll see until the Judgment Day.'- responded and began to pray. I nodded even though it hadn't cleared my doubts and went downstairs. I was obviously in some kind of church. Arriving at the lowest room, I found myself in a long corridor with figures of angels on both sides and illuminated by more candles. In the background a man gave a speech to a group of people who were also dressed in white robes. As I approached, I saw that behind the preacher there was a tunnel with a bright light that seemed to come from outside. I pushed the crowd and tried to break through.

'Is it someone new? Someone form the Sodom below?' - asked the man when he noticed my presence.

'Huh yes... I would like to reach the city. Can you help me?'

'Brother, the only way to access to Columbia is through rebirth in the sweet waters of baptism.' - Said the man while smiling. - 'Will you be cleansed, brother?' - Said offering his hand to me. Although I wasn't exactly a devotee of the present church, I was baptized when I was small and I still believed there was a god or heaven... but who cares.

'Okay. I will.'- said approaching him and grabbed his hand. The man smiled and pulled me closer to him.

'I baptize you in the name of our prophet, in the name of our Founders, in the name of our lord and make him born again, in the bosom of Columbia!' - Then abruptly pushed me down and put me in the water before I could catch a breath. When he pulled me out, I coughed and breathed hard as I grabbed the arm of the preacher. - 'I don't know, brothers and sisters but this one doesn't look clean to me...'

'Wait!' - He turned to push me again to the water and I still had a second to catch air but it didn't work. This time he kept me in the water and I tried desperately to free myself from his grip but he was too strong. Before I could continue fighting, my vision went dark.

* * *

_In the dark I heard a knock and opened my eyes slowly. I was back in my room and someone was knocking the door. I got up from my bed and looked around confused. Maybe it was a dream and I was really at home..._

_'Marc! - That voice... It was my brother Daniel! - 'C'mon Marc! We'll be late for the game!' - again he knocked more insistently and sighed with relief. Yes, it must have been a dream._

_'I'm coming, I'm coming.' - I said smiling as I approached to the door. Then I opened it and I froze. In front of me was Montreal... in the middle of chaos. Several airships threw missiles at the buildings and destroyed everything. Up in the sky there was the floating city, Columbia... Then one of the airships turned to where I was. Before he could react, a fireball went straight to me._

* * *

My lungs were burning and I started to cough, trying to pull out all the water I had swallowed. I opened my eyes and saw three statues in front that were familiar. Despite that I remembered what had happened with the preacher and grimaced.

'That stupid priest should know the difference between baptizing a man and drowning one...' - I got up and looked at the statues. I realized they were George Washington, Benjamin Franklin and Thomas Jefferson, and the pedestals called "Father" to every of them. I saw three pilgrims praying to the statues. I looked curiously at them and went on my way for the sideways. Going up the stairs I met another pilgrim.

'The Prophet lungs full of water, to better appreciate the air.' - It made sense in a way but try to drown a person wasn't nice. I followed my path and finally found the exit doors.

'Well, here we go. I must find the girl...'- I opened the doors and I was speechless. There it was, Columbia, and I had to admit it was beautiful, really beautiful. I descended and walked toward a kind of square with the figure of the prophet who all mentioned, with a sword and pointing to the sky. On my way there were some couples talking, others enjoying a little picnic at the foot of the statue... In front of it there was a couple talking.

'Hmm. Oh, that statue... I just think it fails to capture Father Comstock's absolute... You know... Divinity!' - Comstock... I remember seeing a poster of him as the rocket went down to the church before. Then I noticed that people were wearing clothes that looked antiquated compared to mine. I saw a boy announcing the news of the day and delivering newspapers.

'Here is a newspaper sir.' - he said while offering me one and I accepted. I looked at the front page and it commented as principal holder something of a declaration of the prophet about Columbia and Lady Comstock. Then I saw the date and turned pale. It said it was 1912...

'Excuse me, could you tell me what's today's date?' - I asked to the child.

'12 July, 1912. Sir, are you okay? You're pale...' - said the child a little worried.

'Y-Yes, it's just the heat.' - I said hastily and went to a bench to sit and calm. Okay, what was happening to me became to supernatural. In addition to all the things that happened to me, I had stepped back in time, exactly 102 years. This wasn't good... In this situation, how the hell I was going back home to MY time?! I was starting to feel very bad... but I shouldn't give up. NO. Right now Ethan would have punched me in the face if he looked at me in this way.

'Don't give up. Go, find the girl and then... We'll see.'- said to myself, trying to feel better. I got up and went on my way. First I had to find the Monument Island to know where to go. In the street I saw a cart with a horse and I realized it wasn't real. It was mechanical and it seemed to work thanks to electricity. In my mechanical engineering career they didn't show me anything like that... It's 1912 and they already have really cool things.

I kept walking and found the street blocked with a police was watching around. When I went to go back, a kind of parade with banners and blimps walked past the street. The owner explained the story of how an angel (Columbia) appeared to Comstock and taught him the future. He then decided to mount a floating city to get away from Sodom below. Of course, as simple as that... The bridge rose after the parade passed and the road was opened.

'All clear! Good luck at the raffle, folks!' - said the police after he allowed to pass. I followed my path and I realized that people looked at me weird because of my cloths. I quickened my pace and came to another entry in which I found myself facing a huge golden figure. It was floating away from my location. Then I took the brochure of the Monument Island and saw it was the same. Okay, that's where she is...

'Telegram, Mr. Clark.' - looked down and saw a child with a card. - 'A telegram for you, sir.'

'Thank you.' - I took the card and read it while the guy made a salute and ran away.

"_Clark. STOP._

_Do not alert Comstock of your presence. STOP._

_Whatever you do, do not pick number #77. STOP._

_\- Lutece_"

Again those Lutece... Well, at least someone was watching for me though the message let me quite confused. I followed the path until I reached a fair and saw a group of people gathered in front of man. He was promoting bottles with- OH MY GOD. On each side of the barker, there were two men who were disguised like demons and were showing what looked like super powers: fireballs, electricity control... Okay, I want those bottles. I moved through the fair and I saw another barker on a stage showing... A mechanical giant! It had the head of a normal man and in the middle of his body I could see a human heart beating inside of a crystallized hollow, everything else was mechanical. I'm starting to think our time hasn't advanced as much as I thought. I kept walking around the fair and found a small tent with an aiming challenge.

'Here sir! Come here and prove your aiming by defeating some Vox!' - said the man of the tent. A little fun wouldn't hurt so I went and he gave me a pellet rifle. - 'It's free and if you make a good score, you will get a great reward.' - I nodded and he activated the game. Several figures appeared and I fired quickly, moving the rifle to all the sides. The barker encouraged me and heard people whispering behind but I stayed focused on the game. I kept firing nonstop and only missed two shots so should have secured the first position. The time ended and the man approached me.

'Awesome! It looks like we have a future hero who will defeat the Vox!' - said the man giving me the prize (20 pieces of silver). My grandfather taught me to shoot if one day something happened and I played hockey for a long time. I can say my aim was pretty good. I turned and saw a small group of people who applauded me for my performance. I laughed nervously and I saw a small group of girls who were throwing me glances and laughed. I noticed I was getting red and I continued my way. I think I hadn't been so nervous since I started dating my ex-girlfriend.

I went to the next way but I was blocked by a gate and there was an automaton which also seemed to be a kind of vending machine.

'_Sorry son but all tickets for the raffle have been sold out!_' - Great, now I have to find another way to continue and this city wasn't easy. A woman with a basket with bottles called me.

'Dear friend, have you ever lost a penny to a vending machine? Well, it's time to regain control of the Metal Men! Show who's the boss with "_Possession_"! - I liked the sound of that and approached to her.

'How much?' - The girl smiled seductively at me and gave me a bottle.

'Since this is a new vigor and you're my first customer of the day, it's free for you.' - I took the bottle and examined it. The bottle contained a green liquid and the lid was a woman lying with an elegant pose and a heart on the top. I removed the lid and drank the content that tasted like lemonade but more sweet. My vision became blurred and the woman formed a green heart with her hands in front of me. - 'With just a whisper, they're all ears...' - She whispered me seductively and threw to me the heart by blowing a kiss. Suddenly the vapor of the same heart returned to her and covered her while she was laughing. After that, I had a little shake and everything returned to normal.

'Wow... Thanks.' – I thanked her thoughtfully and she nodded still smiling at me. I went to the automaton and looked it doubtful. - 'What now?'

Then, I didn't know how but I had like an "idea" and raised my arm to the machine, as I was going to throw something. In my hand the same green vapor from before appeared and take the form of a woman. It went to the machine and this took a green aura.

'Well, if it isn't Assemblyman Buford! Your spot at the raffle awaits.'- said the robot and the gate was opened. I looked surprised at the automaton and then at my hand. The same female figure appeared at my fingers and curled them, like it was embracing them. I didn't know how but it was like my mind knew what to do with that power without any instructions.

'Not bad.' – Passed the gate and found myself face to face with a man and a woman who were clearly twins: they were redheads and both wore the exact same clothes (brown jacket and vest with a white shirt and green tie), except that she was wearing a brown skirt. He had a table with "_Heads/ Tails_" and there were marks in the first part. She only had one dish.

'Heads?' - He asked.

'Or tails?' - Then asked her.

'Excuse me, I must go.' – they didn't move and the man gave me a coin.

'Heads?' 'Or tails?' - asked both again. I sighed and threw the coin onto the plate she was carrying.

'Heads.' - They both looked at the coin and the man looked at the woman.

'Told you.' - She made a little grin and marked in the "Heads" side. Looks like she didn't like the result... - 'Never find that as satisfying as I'd imagined.'

'Chin up. There's always a next time.' - She said while lifting his chin with a touch.

'I suppose there is.'

They both went to a side and I looked at them curiously. That was weird and the fact they spoke in different times was even more but they were twins so... I went to continue my journey and I noticed something strange. I turned to ask them a few questions but they were gone. I looked around but they had disappeared without trace and that made me nervous. I didn't know who those two were but I had the feeling I was being watched.

* * *

**This chapter was another intro but this time of Columbia. The next ones will have more action, promise to update the next tomorrow (or try it). If you have something to say, just post a review. It would help me a lot to improve the story and also to make me write more faster! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lutece

**Third chapter here... I know the first chapters are always boring (or almost always) but things are going to be a little more intense. ****Now, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Until then I hadn't had many problems but tons of questions. With all the things that had happened to me, I also had to face with two twins who disappeared without a trace in less than a second. I also had the feeling they knew me and that made me nervous.

But then the real problems started to appear. While I was walking down the street, I saw a sign showing how to identify the main enemy: "_You shall know the False Shepherd by this mark!_". In the center appeared a hand with a mark of an X and a circle in the center. I looked at my right hand and felt more nervous as I confirmed to myself I had the same mark. So apparently my tattoo was the sign I was the public enemy number 1 of this city (at least I got that conclusion after seeing 1000 posters warning of the arrival of a false shepherd who wants to take the lamb/ girl). I was nervous but also furious... that tattoo had a very personal meaning to me and the fact that that symbol was treated like almost mark of the antichrist...

'Ethan...' - I looked at it and sighed resignedly. I didn't want to get in trouble so I covered it with the sleeve of his sweat. Anyway... how did they know I was coming?

I heard a crowd of people singing a popular song and followed the sound. The Monument Island looked closer so I was going well for now. In the street I met some cops talking and one had something in his arm. Watching him closely, I felt my jaw fell. It was cuff attached to a swivel hook that worked thanks to a 4-finger trigger. I also wanted one of those but from what the police said the only way to get it was by being part of the cops. For obvious reasons, I couldn't. I sighed again and climbed the stairs to the raffle. I went down to a smaller stage and saw people gathered in front of it. They were holding a baseball in their hands and sang merrily while a man was encouraging them. I moved stealthily through the crowd to avoid any attention and tried to get to the next exit.

'Hey mister! Mister!' - I stopped and saw a woman in front of the stage holding a basket full of these balls. - 'Come on! Grab one before it's late!'

'Ok...' - I approached and grabbed one. Turning it saw the number 77. Wait, that number...

'77? That's a lucky number. I'll be rooting for you.'- she told me while she was winking at me but I was too busy watching the ball. Didn't have those Lutece warned me to not pick that number? Then the suited man caught the attention of people.

'Bring me the bowl!' - A pretty smiling blond girl appeared with a bowl and stood beside the man. - 'Is that not the most prettiest young white girl in all Columbia? Haha!' - I frowned after hearing that while the others laughed with the man. That was the most racist thing I've heard in a long time. The host drew a card and looked at the contents. - 'All right then... the winner is... number 77!'

Oh, what a surprise. At that time I would have gone running but the girl from before began to point me excited.

'Over here! Over here! He's the winner!' - Bye to my idea to avoid any attention. Thank you very much.

'Well boy, come and claim your prize!' - as I approached the stage curtain was opened. It showed a mobile decoration and from behind appeared an interracial couple. - 'First throw!'

The couple looked pleadingly people. They were dirty and were wearing broken cloths.

'Please... please don't do this...' - said the woman almost crying.

'It was me! It was all me! Let her go, please! I am the one you want!' - Said the man trying to defend his girlfriend. I paled when I discovered what the people wanted... They used the raffle to throw balls and humiliate people who had dark skin, were different race or had any connection with those who were different. In this case it was an interracial couple and the others were singing a wedding song as a joke. I couldn't believe how they could be so cruel...

'Come on, are you gonna throw it... or are you taking your coffee black these days?' - said the host while he was laughing. I looked at him furiously and prepared the ball.

'I got something for you, you son of a bitch!'- I went to throw the ball directly to his face but then a cop grabbed my arm.

'It's him!' - said as he got off my sleeve and showed my tattoo. Shit, I've been discovered...

'Now, where did you get that brand, boy? Don't you know that makes you the back-stabbin', snake-in-the-grass False Shepherd?' - told me the host grimly and walked toward people. Another policeman appeared on my left. - 'And we ain't lettin' no False Shepherd into our flock, haha!'

Everyone who before was singing merrily now were looking at me like I was a demon. Suddenly the police lifted the sky-hook that I had seen before and it went straight to my face while spinning at full speed. I quickly threw up the baseball that I still was holding up and the right cop got distracted, letting me go. Instinctively I grabbed the man by the neck from behind and stepped him between me and the hook to block the attack. Then the machine crashed into the police's head and didn't expect that thing would cause a real carnage. The wheel literally crushed the man's face to the point of staying engaged and saw the other police release the armband and run to the Monument Island along with the rest of the people. I looked shocked the dead body... The attack hadn't splashed me and but there was a pool of blood under the body. Damn, I didn't want... I turned around and saw police arrive with clubs and sky-hooks, ready to kill me. Without thinking I took the machine and took off from the body. Now I had no time to grieve, those men would kill me if I didn't do something. I dodged the first attack and threw my arm out to the police with the hook. He fell down and I went to the next cop. This one was too slow and the hook hit his neck, decapitating him. After that attack, I was completely alone and I heard whistles in the background, surely from more police... but I still couldn't avoid looking at the dead men. It had been in self-defense because they were going to kill me but... Fuck, why me?!

* * *

After my first fight, I went to the Monument Island but just when I was going to pass the bridge, it was blocked. I had to take another long way, full of cops who I had to face with no other choice. All the calm I had before was completely gone and now I couldn't go a minute without another enemy appeared trying to killing me. With the gun I got in the lighthouse, I could easily get rid some groups but every time I progressed, the number increased. I also found a turret that began to shoot me without stopping and I had to cover myself behind anything. I heard the police coming and cursed. If I fought them, I was going to suffer a lot. Then I had an idea and I looked out the side. Before the machine could shoot me, I threw possession and it stopped. Then it turned to the police and fired at them, killing some and forcing others to retreat. I left my hiding place and fired several times to clear the way. When there was no enemy, I saw a vending machine and approached to it. I saw there was something like an improvement of the vigor and bought it. I picked up the ammunition from the policemen bodies, feeling terribly bad for do that, and walked toward a gate. I didn't know why but as I got closer, I felt that the temperature had risen considerably and smelled like burnt.

'It's too hot. What's going on?' – I opened the gate and then I understood everything. I saw a man or something like fuming and with a red glow that I quickly figured that was emanating heat. He jumped to where I was and shot a fireball. - 'Oh, shit-' - before the ball could hit me, I jumped to the side and the ball broke out against the wall, exploding. Okay, that wasn't a fireball. It was a fucking grenade!

'BURN FALSE SHEPHERD!'

Wasting no time, I ran while he threw me incendiary grenades. I ran to a pillar and covered there. I counted mentally and left my coverage while shooting at my enemy. He stepped back and sent me another grenade but I dodged and loaded the ammo from the gun. I shoot again and finally he fell down. When I saw he didn't move, I went to check if he was dead but then I saw his body glowing and ran back without hesitation. The body exploded and disappeared without any trace. Only one bottle was in its place and I realized it was vigor. The bottle was shaped like a devil woman blowing fire and the head was the lid.

'_Devil's Kiss_... Well, you only live once.' – I removed the lid and drank the content. The liquid was thick and very spicy. Then I felt a strong tremor in my hands and looked at them while frowning. Saw my fingers scorching slowly with a red glow and were consumed until a flame came from both palms and my hands burned. – 'Shit! SHIT!'

My fingers were consumed until the bones and then my hands did the same. Then I blinked and jerked…My hands were normal again.

'Woah... That was intense.' - I realized I was shaking a bit and I took a minute to regain composure. I took all the ammo I found and followed the street that was burned thanks to the fireman. Then I came across and a turret started to shoot me. I ran to a signal and covered there. I looked at my palm and then a grenade was formed. I quickly looked out and threw it into the machine, making it to explode instantly. I smiled satisfied. - ' That looks better now.'

* * *

After following the street, I walked into a restaurant called "_The Blue Ribbon_ ". It seemed to be a popular place but thanks to my arrival, there was nobody... or so I thought.

'We have company.' 'We do indeed.'- Raised my gun but went down when I saw the twins.

'Why are you following me?' - I asked confused.

'We were already here.' 'Why are YOU following US?'

'I… forget it.' – I said tired. - 'Could you could tell me at least who you are?'

They both looked at each other and then at me.

'Rosalind Lutece.' 'Robert Lutece.' - Responded both. After listen the last name, I looked at them furiously.

'Finally I've found you... Thanks to you I'm in a mess and people treat me like a kind of the public enemy so you're already giving me explanations. Like how I have stepped back in time and why people knew of my arrival.'

'The sooner you find the girl...' – said Rosalind and walked into the kitchen.

'…the soon you will find your answers.' - finished Robert while he was cleaning the bar like there wasn't nothing more to do.

'Can you at least tell me why you chose me?' - asked a little desperate. - 'I mean… sure there were others who were better than me.'

'That's the problem.' – said the woman who had returned with a tray and a bottle.

'You were the best candidate.'

'Come on...' – I was feeling too tired. After everything that has happened to me, not having clear answers wasn't good.

'Aperitif?' – I looked at the woman and approached to her.

'What is it?' - I asked not feeling sure.

'You'll find that handy in a pinch.' – told me Robert.

'The difference between life and death.' - I grabbed the bottle and opened it. There was no smell at all and when I drank the liquid, also had no flavor.

'What's supposed to -?' - A force pushed me so hard I hit back against a table and broke it. While I was trying to get up while whimpering, the twins looked at me curiously.

'Hmm... Surprising.' - she murmured thoughtfully.

'Surprised that it worked?' - The man asked.

'Surprising it didn't kill him.' – Finally I got up and staggered a little.

'Okay, what was that?' - I asked confused. I felt like something was covering my body but didn't feel any weight on me.

'A magnetic repulsive field around your body. May be useful.' - Robert said.

'If it doesn't kill you.'

'A fair point.' – I looked confused at my hands and shrugged.

'Thanks... I guess.' – They both nodded and returned to their duties. I walked out of the restaurant through the back door and found a dead end. I cursed and I despaired but then I saw a metal claw on the top of a building. I looked at my sky-hook and then at the other. - 'Okay, I don't know if this is gonna work but if not...'

Swallowed and took a few steps back. Then I ran and jumped. In less than a second I prayed to all the gods of all religions to make it work. Instead of falling over the edge, my sky-hook impulsed me up and went directly to the piece of metal.

'WOAH! This thing must be magnetized.' – I moved using the other claws and saw a soldier in the next platform. Without hesitation, I jumped into him and the hook threw me to man. I could hit him in the air and finish him off with the sky-hook. Another soldier appeared and shot me with a machine gun before I could avoid his attacks. But I was surprised to see how the bullets were repelled. I just felt a little tickle... I took my gun and prepared myself.

'This already makes a big difference.'

* * *

**After writting this chapter, I have to admit I love the Lutece scenes. Their scenes are simply weird and funny, and also are great characters.**

**In the next chapter, Marc maybe meets Elizabeth so things can be really interesting... ****Promise to udpate soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Monument Island

**New chapter! I have to admit I had to cut a lot of scenes because it was being too long. I think it ended more short than I wanted but well... Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

After my second meeting with the Lutece, I had to admit the situation improved a lot. Although there were more enemies (with military troops this time) thanks to the new vigor, a machine gun I take from a soldier and shield which I obtained thanks to the twins, everything seemed a little easier. Although had discovered the shield could be broken after a few attacks and I suffered an injury in my left arm but nothing serious.

After clearing the area, I realized that the only way to advance to the next street was passing by a house. - 'Okay, calmly.' - I walked in and I heard a couple talking. As I entered to the room both looked at me surprised and I raised my hands instantly. - 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'It's him! The one they're after...' - said the man to his wife. - 'Go down this hallway and exit thorough the back door. They're looking for you!' - Then I heard voices coming from the nearest entrance.

'Police! Open the door! We're in need of your assistance.' – said a cop from outside.

'Thank you.' – I thanked to the man and went quickly down the hall. I saw African American people in some rooms and I assumed they were hosted in this house. At least there were people with good hearts in this city... When I reached the door, I opened it and looked out. The whole street was full of soldiers and there was a turret in the background. I covered at the top of a stairs and sent possession to the turret. As it started shooting at the soldiers, I got out of my cover and made my way throwing some grenades until reach the end of the street. Everything was fine until the temperature suddenly rose several degrees. - ' Oh c'mon...' – when I turned around, I saw a fireman.

'BURN IN THE NAME OF THE PROPHET!' - he threw me a grenade and I dodged it. I pulled out the machine gun and started to shoot at him while I was running from one side to another. In less than 2 minutes, he was dead and also beat several soldiers after his body exploded. Finally I looked around and didn't see more enemies so I went upstairs. I found a door with an eye above and behind it there was a small square with a statue of Comstock killing a hydra with... human heads? Ahead was a large building with another eye marked in the center. This was starting to be very weird... When I entered to the building, in the lobby there was a statue in honor of John Wilks Booth. Yes, IN HONOR. I'm Canadian but… honor that man showed me how sick was the people of this city. On each side of the statue there were two rooms similar to a small clubs with men. After they noticed my presence, they tried to kill me but I could beat them without much trouble. In one of the rooms I saw a portrait of Abraham Lincoln but pointed like a demon and Wilks behind pointing him with a gun... I think it wasn't needed to comment more about this.

After that, I went upstairs to the lobby and got to another room where I heard a man giving a speech. I approached carefully and looking down, I saw several other men outside wearing clothes very similar to those of the Ku Klux Klan but the cloths were black. I was beginning to feel a deep disgust not only of this place, also of this city. The man who gave the speech was on a stage and was surrounded by crows flying around. I decided it was time to end the talk and threw a grenade in the center of the hall. After that I took the machine gun and pointed to the leader but to my surprise, he disappeared. I ended up with the last enemy from the balcony and then went down. As I did, in the stage found a bottle that looked like the Lutece's infusion and it had a note.

"_Mr. Clark,_

_This infusion will enhance the strength of the shield, in addition to providing resistance to pain and increase salts capacity._

_You will find more infusions like for all Columbia. Use them to improve you skills and complete your mission._

_Sincerely,_

_\- Lutece_"

It was good to know that at least someone was worrying about me even from the distance. I was starting to like the twins... Just a little. I drank the liquid and then I felt stronger than before. After that I continued my way and I found out this place was the basis of a sect called the "Order of the Raven" and it was something like the KKK of Columbia. I also discovered that Lady Comstock was worshiped in an obsessive way.

I went to a door but I couldn't open it at all because of a chain lock. In the small space I saw a Chinese man chained to a table and with a terror look.

'No! NO! Why?! WHY YOU DO THIS?!' - Suddenly a group of crows lunged at the man, killing him. I pushed the door to open it and saw the man disappeared again. I looked around while I I was preparing my gun.

'Come out!' - I cried, waiting him to appear and then I had an idea. - 'That this Lady Comstock was a real bitch!'

'DON'T DARE TO INSULT OUR BELOVED'S PROPHET!' - I saw a group of crows come to me and then he appeared in front of me. I shot at him at the moment but he disappeared again. Then I got hit from behind and fell on my knees; I tried to hit him back with my sky-hook but he disappeared again. I won't do anything in this way... Then I had an idea. I formed a grenade and loaded it in my hand for a few seconds; after that deposited behind me on the ground, and repeated the same action to put another one in front.

'Come and get me!' - I saw him in the distance and shot at him but he was fading with every attack thank to the crows and then he appeared in front of me. My trap was activated and his legs started to burn and disappeared while crying. When he materialized behind me, the other trap burned him and he stepped back until fall to the ground. I finished him with my sky-hook before he could do something. Finally he is dead… I hate to kill but that bastard had killed a poor defenseless man just for being different. I didn't feel too bad after killing him.

Checked his bag and saw another vigor bottle called "_Murder of Crows_". When I put off the lid that had the form pf raven -head, I sniffed the content and I felt like throwing up. It smelled literally like a dead body.

'Holy shit… Don't they know there are strawberry flavors and others?' – I held my breath and drank the contents without thinking. My brain started to pound and my vision darkened. Then a crow sited on my arm and looked at me. – 'It seems that I have a new friend.' - The beating in my head finished and my vision returned to normal.

Then the doors opened and soldiers run at me. - 'Let's see what you can do.' – I pointed to them and the crow of my arm lunged at them toward with more birds. My enemies screamed in pain while trying to frighten them and I took advantage of the distraction to shoot. My way was free and finally I could exit of that damn place. I saw the Monument Island nearby and I started to feel anxious. Near of there I saw a station. I got there thanks to the sky-hook and went inside. As expected, the place was full of soldiers and had a turret. I sent possession to the machine and in the middle confusion it caused, I ended up with some soldiers with grenades. I went to the boarding zone and saw a flying boat parked.

'Attention! Monument Island is closed. Employees should go to the island by skyline. "- Reported an automaton and I paled when looked at the skylines.

'Are you kidding me…' – I looked at my sky-hook and sighed. - 'Don't fail me.'

I run and jumped the rail. The hook caught on the road and began to spin, allowing me to move by the sky-line like a roller coaster. It was very intimidating and I felt scared... but damn, this was AWESOME! I couldn't help but laugh. Then my fun ended when soldiers began to shoot from a little station. Anyway the sky-hook moved faster l could avoid them until I got to a higher station and I faced some containers blocking the way. I saw a policeman near the controls of the skylines but he hadn't realized my presence. I took him down to his feet and I activated controls, clearing the way. I kept moving and again I ran into a blockade. Underneath was a small street with guards but I saw a gunship and near there were several hooks on the buildings. I jumped quickly to avoid attention and went to the skylines again. This time the road had a fairly steep drop off and saw soldiers shooting at me from another station. I prepared my gun and then an alarm sounded.

'Stand down! Stand down.' – said a voice and I looked surprised how the soldiers dropped their arms knelt down. When I jumped to the ground, I approached with caution and I realized they were praying. I went inside and saw a room similar to a clock tower with blimp in the background and a giant screen. I saw more people kneeling in front of an elevator and activated it. The screen came to live and showed Comstock in person.

'I know why you've come, False Shepherd. I see every sin that blackens your soul: murder, theft ... - those two crimes were committed because I had no option and I'm still sorry…. – 'And... of course, Ethan."- After hearing his name from that man's mouth, the fury came over me.

'How dare you...'

'And now you've come for my lamb to comply with treatment. But not every deal can be met, Maurice.'

'You don't know me.' - I replied defiantly.

'Do you know why those men will die for me? Because I have seen their future in the glory, and hence they are content. Tell me Maurice, what brought you to Columbia? _Save the girl and you can go home_? It won't be so simple, Clark. This will end with blood.' - Suddenly my head started to hurt and instinctively touched my nose. I saw that I was bleeding.

'What the hell…' - The pain went and saw that the elevator had reached the next floor.

'You've come to lead my lamb astray, but thy crook is bent and thy path is twisted. Go back to Sodom from which you came!' - After that, I walked hastily.

I had to get out sooner or maybe soldiers would get back to try to kill me. - 'GO BACK! '

One of the walls of a corridor exploded in front of me and I saw the blimp very close to my position with a small platform with hooks. I jumped at them and quickly fired at the soldiers who were there. Inside there were more guards but I beat them easily. After taking all their ammo and money, I went to the control room. If Comstock wanted me to come back with this airship, he can be sure I will try. But not without the girl, so first I would redirect this to the Monument Island. I went into the control room and saw a nun praying in front a small altar.

'It's okay. I won't hurt you.' - I said calmly but she did nothing, in fact I think that neither heard me. I went to the controls and looked at all the buttons and levers. - 'How I can make this thing work? - I thought about everything I had learned in my college classes. Then I saw a flying boat float before the airship with Comstock and several soldiers kneeling before him.

'The Lord forgives all. But I'm just a prophet... so I don't have to. Amen.'

'Amen.' - I turned when I heard a second voice and saw the nun who had poured all the fuel reservoirs and saw her holding a torch.

'No! Don't do it!' - Too late. She dropped the fire and fuel ignited. She made no cry of pain and that got on my nerves but I had no time to lose. I ran to the entrance of the airship and saw the gates opening thanks to the fire alarm. I saw the skylines close to my position and jumped without hesitation. The sky-hook drove me from the rails and I left the airship, leading me to Monument Island. Maybe this nightmare will finally end.

* * *

**If someone noticed this detail, maybe some of you are wondering who is Ethan. Promise to explain in one of the next chapters. Also maybe the next will be a little longer than the first ones. I'll update the new chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Elizabeth

**New chapter and finally Marc will meet Elizabeth (yay!). Finally I reached this moment from the game... Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When finally I reached the Monument Island, I noticed two things: the first is that the place was completely deserted. The second, and that made me nervous, was the place had signs stating "_DANGER! Do not approach to the specimen_" or "_12 quarantine past this point_". If it was such a dangerous place, why lock her in there?

I entered to a room with a blackboard marking a diagram showing the height of the girl since she was a little girl until she was 17. The next room was really weird, it looked like a laboratory: in the center there was a showcase with three containers and levers. Up form it there were several units of tesla with electricity, forming an arch around the room. I looked curiously at the containers and saw a teddy bear, a book and a cloth with blood... In the last one, there was a note: "_Age 13 – Menarche_".

'Did they really keep her…?' - That was... Okay, forget it. I activated the lever out of curiosity and a tesla from top sent an electric shop. Surprisingly the fabric turned white. It was very strange... I continued and came to a hallway with several rooms. In the first one, I felt chills. It was a surgery room, with instrumental and also I saw blood stains... - 'What the hell have they done to her?' - But that room was nothing compared to the next. It was a photography room with a red light and several pictures posted on a thread. As I approached, I felt the fury came over me. There were pictures of the girl, Elizabeth, and some showed her undressing or changing clothes. Without thinking, I formed a flame and burned the images. In the last room, it seemed to be a study room with a camera and a screen hung on the wall. When I turned on the projector, it showed videos of Elizabeth doing various activities: in the first she appeared trying to open a door by forcing the lock and, from what the title said, it was the #132 attempt. In the next one she was researching codes to open the lock (if I'm not wrong). In another one, Elizabeth was painting a picture of the Eiffel Tower and I had to admit her technique was really good. In the last two recordings, she was singing and dancing alone... That was very sad. They had been watching her in her entire life and hadn't worried to accompany her. Also took advantage that she was locked and that's the worst.

Passing the hall, this place ended up to worry me. There was a huge tesla in the center and several huge speakers which were vibrating something like wind or energy. I heard someone singing but the sound was too distorted. After seeing several posters, I discovered that they were actually siphons... For what? I got into an elevator and went up. I came to a room with two covered windows and a lever. I activated the lever and in the first it showed the study room where she was studying the codes. The other room was a bedroom. Seeing no one there, I went down the hall to the left and saw a tracker panel and it said "_Location of the specimen_".

'_Dressing room_… There she is.' - I went there and prayed to not find her in an awkward situation... When I arrived, I found the same room as before but I saw a camera in front of the observation window. - 'Sick bastards…' – I hit the camera with my hand and broke it with a stomp. Then I activated the lever and my anger was vanished instantly. Elizabeth appeared in front of me was holding back a picture of the Eiffel Tower. She was thin and she came up to my chin. She wore a blue skirt combined with a white shirt with blue cuffs and a scarf of the same color on the neck. She had her brown hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon and also had something looked like a blue chocker around her neck. Then she turned to look herself in the mirror while she still was holding the picture and... She was beautiful. She was about my age and had blue eyes. As I watched her in awe, she suddenly dropped the photo and examined his right hand. Then I noticed she was missing part of her pinky and was covered by a silver thimble. Elizabeth picked up the photo and put a huge smile before moving away. Well, at least it seemed that she was having a great day.

I activated the tracker panel and it said now she was in the dining room. Went there and opened the window. She stood in front of the painting of the Eiffel tower that I had seen before in the recording studio. She looked anxious and made a small smile before approaching the painting. She put her hands into the center as if she was going to rip it and I approached curiously.

'What is she- WHAT THE HELL!' - She opened her arms and the painting disappeared. In its place there was a kind of hole showing a street of Paris with the tower in the background. Nearby there was a cinema with a sign saying "_The Revenge du Jedi_" and it was playing "_Everybody wants to rule the world_". While I was trying to assimilate what was happening, sirens sounded in the background and a fire truck went straight to her. But before he arrived, Elizabeth hastily closed arms and the street disappeared. She was still facing the place where the hole was but knew all the joy from before was gone and was devastated by what had happened. She ran off and I was still trying to think what had happened. If my eyes hadn't deceived me, Elizabeth had opened a kind of portal to Paris and, after watching the "Revenge of Jedi" sign… It was in 1983! Everything started to make sense but first I had to complete a mission.

The next stop was the library and I went to the observation room. I saw another camera and hit it before turning the lever. Sweet lord, I wish I could study there… The library was huge with big shelves covering the walls and Elizabeth facing a big window. She was humming a tune with a sad tone while she was touching the glass. She looked so alone... I looked at the mark of my hand and clenched my fist. Decided: I was going to get her out of this place and nobody would stop me. Not only for the fact that I could go home. Also after seeing what they've done to her, I can't let her under the control of those bastards.

I looked for the way to get to the library and discovered that the only way to do it was through a platform that surrounded the tower from the outside. I had to make a great effort to combat the wind and my fear, and finally reached the door. There was another large platform endured by chains and advance through it but then I heard a metallic screech. It isn't a good sign when a metal thing does a sound like that.

'Oh, no-' - suddenly one of the chains broke and I fell into the void. - 'AAAAAAAH!' - I moved my arms and my right hand managed to grab a ledge. I sighed in relief and with both hands I pushed myself up. Then I looked up to meet Elizabeth staring at me with surprise. – 'Uhh... Hi.' - Suddenly she screamed and my grip failed. I fell down and my back hurt.

'Please, no more falls... OW!' - Suddenly something struck my head and saw Elizabeth throwing me books while she was advancing at me. - 'Hey! OW! Could you- UGH! -STOP?! I 'm not here to hurt you!' - Elizabeth finally came to me and threatened me with a huge book of quantum physics.

'Who are you?!' - Asked me and I raised my hands trying to calm her.

'My name is Marc Clark. I'm a friend. I've come to get you out of here.' - I said trying to get close.

'Get away!' – She tried to hit me with the book but I blocked it and it fell to the ground.

'Calm! I promise I won't hurt you.' - She looked at the book and then stared at me. I had to admit they were the most hypnotic eyes I had ever seen. He approached me curious yet uncertain, as if she had never seen a human.

'Are... Are you real?' –asked me like she was fear to touch me. I smiled and put my cheek in her hand.

'Real enough to be here.' - She stroked me and was going to say something but suddenly a golden statue that was behind me began to sing a tune.

'He's coming... Y-you've gotta go.' - Told me and I looked at her confused.

'Why? '

'You don't want to be here when he gets here-' - a sharp sound suddenly sounded from above and she looked in that direction. –Just a minute! I'm getting dressed!

'No way. I can get you out of here.'

'There's no way out, trust me. I've looked.' - she replied while she was looking around to find a place to hide me. The sound rang up again and then Elizabeth looked up angry. – 'STOP IT! YOU'RE TOO IMPATIENT, THAT'S ENOUGH!' - Whatever it was that up there, it had to be very big and I didn't like anything. Then I remembered the key and pulled it out.

'What about this?'

'What about it?' - asked without looking at me.

'This is the way out, isn't it?'

'What are you- ?! ' – She saw the key and her eyes widened. - 'GIVE IT TO ME!' - she took the key and grabbed it as it was the most important thing in her life. She ran to the door and put the key in the lock. The gears from it turned and then it was opened. Elizabeth stared at the door like she couldn't believe it and hurried out. - 'It's a way out!'

'Wait!' - Some alarms started ringing and the sound of the ceiling became a furious cry. There was strong shaking and I rushed out but, before doing so, I took the key from the door. I saw a stairs and went down.

'Come on, this way!' - As I went down, there was a strong tremor and I was about to fall but I managed to stay up. When I came down, she started to run down the catwalks Ipassed before. - 'It's his job to keep me locked up in here!'

'We'll see about that!' - On one of the runways, there was another strong tremor that made me fall. Then there was a loud screech and something made some big marks on the wall. That thing had claws! I got up and hurried to follow Elizabeth until finally we reached the first observation room. - 'Call the elevator! '

'What?!' - she asked confused. I hadn't stopped to think she doesn't know what is it.

'Eh...Press the button!' - When I reached her, she did it but then looked at the observation windows.

'What is all this? They were watching me? All this time... Why?' - she asked clearly confused and looked at me desperate. I felt really bad for her. - 'Why did they put me in here? What am I? WHAT AM I?!'

'You're the girl who's getting out of this tower.' - I answered trying to cheer her up. Suddenly the elevator doors exploded and a hand with claws looked. After hand returned, something with very large eyes looked in our direction. - 'What the FUCK! ' - I pulled out the machine gun and shot that thing while it was trying to reach to Elizabeth who was curled up on the wall completely terrified. Then a bell rang and the elevator pushed the monster down. I approached to the huge hole and saw no sign of him. I jumped to a wooden platform and looked at Elizabeth. - 'Come on! I'll take you!' – she wasn't sure but jumped towards me and I grabbed her. When I let her in the platform, I carried her toward the stairs that were leading up. - 'Don't stop!'

'He's tearing the building apart!'

'Be careful Elizabeth!' - She looked at me surprised but she didn't stop running.

'How do you know my name?'

'Not now!' - I came to a door that Elizabeth was trying to open but she wasn't strong enough. – 'Let me try.' - Grabbed the wheel and made an effort until it was opened and the strong wind came through the hole. I pushed the door a let her pass.

'Which way?!'

'Up!' - Both climbed a walkway that led to the top of the statue and saw the giant thing... Flying! That thing can also fly!

I hurried to get up even though the wind was pushing me back and I finally got to Elizabeth but I realized there was no way out. The only option was to stay and fight that giant thing... until the tower fell down and the two fell into the void.

'AAAAAAAAAAH !' - Elizabeth screamed while trying to get to me and finally she was able to catch my hand. I pulled her to me and saw a sky-line getting closer. I activated the sky-hook and it reached it but the force of the fall shook me. My injured left arm hurt like hell and had to make a great effort to keep Elizabeth and myself up.

'Hold on to me!' - She instantly obeyed me and grabbed me with his eyes tightly shut and a look of terror. The road took a right turn and the monster flew at full speed, to the point of destroying an airship in the way. I saw a bridge near the road and started to hink about how to get there. Then the Monument Island appeared, with a huge gap in the area of the head and it began to fall. - 'Oh shit!'

Just as we were reaching the bridge, the head hit on it and it break, broking the rail as well. My sky-hook went off of it and grabbed Elizabeth when we started to fall again. I saw water below and before getting there, I kept my breath. After hitting the water, we separated and started to swim quickly but when I went to the surface, a huge shadow fell over me. Suddenly the monster appeared and I noticed it had the form of a coated metal bird. It grabbed me and I felt a sharp pain in the ribs. I tried to free myself while trying to hold my breath but my lungs couldn't stand more. Then the bird cried when one of its eyes fractured. It finally left me free and covered his eyes as he flew toward the surface. I tried to swim but I was drowning. My vision became dark and my body didn't react. Before falling to the darkness again, I saw someone seemed like an angel going to me.

* * *

**I promise this is the last "intro" chapter (at least I think so). I think the next episodes will be much longer and the story will get much better.**

**Promise to update soon! Menawhile you can post a review and tell me what do you think! (every opinion is always good!) **

**PS: The last chapter was called "_Monument Island_"... If someone thought it was the chapter in which Marc was already there, I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 6: Battleship Bay

_I heard some groundstrokes and I gradually waking up. I was very tired and all my body was hurting. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in my room but I was lying on the floor beside my bed. I should have fallen while sleeping..._

_'Marc?' - Called me a familiar voice from the door. - 'Marc!' - I got up at the insistence and saw Elizabeth resting on my desk._

_'Elizabeth? W-what are you doing here?'_

_'Save the girl... and you can go home.' - She said in a monotone voice, showing no expression._

_'Are you okay? ' - I asked to her over and she just hummed the same song I heard in the church without showing any reaction. Then again someone knocked the door again._

_'Marc! Get up now and get out there!' - wait, that voice…_

_'E-Ethan?' – I couldn't believe… It's impossible. Maybe I was dead and therefore I could listen him..._

_'Don't stand there and MOVE!' - Again he knocked more insistently and I approached. It was impossible but... what if he really was behind the door? Finally I opened it and instead to find him, a blinding light engulfed me._

* * *

While my senses awakened, I noticed that something my chest pressed several times and something soft pressing my lips. Then I noticed a familiar feeling when the water that I had swallowed wanted out and I started to cough hard. I turned to the side and finally the drowning feeling disappeared.

'Water… I hate it!' - I swear I won't go to any beach or pool in a long time.

'Marc?' - Back to a normal position, I saw Elizabeth looking at me very worried.

'Where am I?

'Back to the land of the living.' - Responded with a smile. - 'Are you all right? '

'Yes but I are hurt... ' - I said trying to sit up.

'Let me help you ' - she pulled my hand but suffered a sharp pain. When I complained, she left my hand. - 'I'm sorry! I didn't...'

'It's ok. Just… give a minute…'- . I said feeling to exhausted and fell in the sand. I need vacation...

'Do you hear that?' - I looked and saw her looking aside. Then she looked at me with a huge smile. Those blue eyes... – 'It's music!' - I listened carefully and could hear music in the distance.

'Go, I'll stay here a while.'

'Really?' – I nodded and she smiled again. – 'I won't be long. I won't be long, Marc.' – she said very anxious and left running. I could not help smiling at his reaction and closed my eyes. Just 5 minutes...

. . . . .

I opened my eyes and blinked. I didn't know how much time passed but hoped it wasn't much. I got up and my ribs were still hurting but with less intensity than before. I looked around and saw I was beach. And yes, a floating breach. I didn't know how they did it but it was awesome. The area was full of bathers but didn't see Elizabeth anywhere. I found that my guns were fine and hid them under my jacket, plus hide my tattoo. I went to the only way out of this beach and saw two men talking near a stairs.

'Excuse me, have you seen a girl come by? Brunette, blue skirt...?'

'She passed this way. That doll is with you?' - said with a smile and could not help myself red.

'Uhh, yeah. Something like.'- . The other man laughed and patted me on the back.

'You're a lucky bastard. Don't let her escape.' – I let out a nervous laugh and thanked the men your support. Climbing the stairs, I saw a sign that caught my attention.

'The First Ladyairship... We could use it to get out of Columbia.' - As I approached to the next beach, the music sounded clear so I should be doing right. The area was much larger and also there were more people. A band was playing at the end of a pier with couples dancing in front. I walked down the runway and saw Elizabeth dancing with a man. Then she separated from him and danced alone while people clapped to her following the rhythm. He looked so focused and happy that she didn't realize that I was approaching. - 'Miss?'

'Hello! Oh, this is wonderful! Oh come, dance with me, Marc!' - she said extending her hands toward me. I felt really nervous, I haven't danced since I was with my ex-girlfriend at a party and that was quite some time ago. Furthermore, I didn't know the type of dancing they were doing.

'Uhh... I-'

'Come on! Come with me!' - she said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the center. I had no idea where to start but Elizabeth guided me with his movements and people cheered us. She kept laughing and I couldn't help smiling. How have they locked someone so cheerful and innocent in a tower all her life? The song ended and I took Elizabeth to drag off the track while the other couples returned to dance.

'Elizabeth, I know you're having a great time but we gotta go.'

'Why? What could be better than this?' - she said extending her arms and turning on herself. Escape from the city before they started to shoot me? Then I saw the airship passing over us and I had an idea after I remembered what happened in the tower.

'What about Paris?' - after I mentioned the word, she looked me surprised but his eyes shone with curiosity.

'Paris? I don't understand... How we could get there?' - then I pointed to the dirigible.

'That airship could take us there but if you prefer to stay here and dance ... ' - I glanced at her with a grinning. When she saw the ship, she grabbed my arm.

'No! Let's go! C'mon let's go! C'mon let's go right now!' - exclaimed dragging and pushing me down the catwalk.

'Easy! Easy!' - Elizabeth danced down the ramp and looked around her...

'I'm out. It's hard to believe but it's true… isn't it?' - then she sniffed the air. - ' Oh, can you smell that? I've never smelled anything like that before, have you?

'It's the smell of freedom, Elizabeth. Now you are free '- . I replied with a smile.

'I still haven't thanked you for what have you done for me.'

'It's okay. For now let's go to find the First lady.'- . She nodded with a big smile and we moved.

'I don't how they did it but this place looks almost looks like a real beach.'

'It's just a complicated series of rain collectors.' – after she saw me looking at her, she shrugged. – 'I read a book about this place.'

We entered into a shop and passed the security turnstiles. Inside there were a few barrels with posters of Comstock and some of them were hanging on the walls.

'Marc look, Comstock. I've read about him. They say he can see the future.'

'Give a man a little power, he falls in all kinds of love with himself. ' - I muttered so no one else heard.

'I don't like his look.' – when she said that, the shop owner looked at her with a frown.

'Do you dislike the look of the Prophet? Or his gaze?'

'She wanted to say... Maybe his expression doesn't show his greatness.'- . I said quickly.

'Oh, I see! I'll have to return this material then... Thanks for your opinion sir.'- . I nodded and dragged Elizabeth out of the store.

'Why did you lie?'

'Trust me, it's better not to speak bad of Comstock in this city.' – we left the store and went up the stairs. Then my ribs hurt again and Elizabeth realized.

Huh. That fall into the water did you no favors. I'll keep an eye for something that might ease your pain.'

'Thanks though I owe you a big one for getting me out of there.'

'You owe me nothing.' – replied smiling. - 'You got me out from the tower so I'm the one who should be in debt.' - Then went ahead and told me to come over me. - 'Marc, here! Come, see this ' - . Closer to were the Lutece holding a pillow each other.

'Look who's there... '

'We are glad you still stand, Mr. Clark. '

'Yeah, right.' - If they had warned me about the giant bird, things would be better...

'A choice for the lady.' - informed Rosalind and both offered the pillows to Elizabeth. They had two little boxes.

'The bird?' 'Or the cage?' 'Or perhaps the bird?' 'Nothing beats the cage.' - Again with their turns when they talk. I approached to Elizabeth and she turned with the boxes in each hand.

'Look at these, they are amazing! Which one do you like more? This one.. or this?' - she said while showing me two brooches. They had a black center with an elegant contour and one had a bird and the other a cage, both in white. - ' The bird is beautiful, and... the cage is somber, but there's really something special on it.'

'Eh, well...' – Some time ago I had to choose some jewelry and gifts for my ex or my mother/ sister but it was always a difficult choice. As she had said, the bird was nice and somehow represented freedom. I was about to choose that but then I looked more closely at the cage. There was something special on it...

'Which one would you choose?

'I choose the cage.'

'Are you sure? ' - I nodded and she returned the bird brooch to it pillow. Robert stared at me thoughtfully.

'Interesting, the cage...'

"... and the key. Perhaps this combination can make work everything.'- . Rosalind continued looking at me too. Then I remembered that I had taken the key from the door of the tower and instinctively put my hand in my pocket, touching it. What did they mean? Elizabeth put the brooch on the chocker on her neck and showed me.

'I love it! How do I look? '

'It suits you.' - replied with a smile. - 'Maybe you should thank-' - I turned to the Lutece but they were gone. -I hate when they do that!

'My God... Look.' - I followed and everyone was looking in the same direction. The Monument Island was still standing but the top was completely destroyed and smoke was coming out of there. I looked at her and saw Elizabeth with a sad expression.

'Are you okay?'

'It was my home...' - put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her and saw people shattered. Some were crying, others were kneeling on the floor, praying.

'We should go.' - I said looking around uneasily and she nodded. We went into a building and saw the police at the center checking people in search of "anarchists". I quickly looked for an alternative way and saw a door. I took Elizabeth there and a man who was sitting on floor looked at us suspiciously.

'Hey, hey copper! Look at these! They look suspicious, if you ask me!' – he said clearly drunk. I looked at him feeling angry and nervous.

'But we don't... " - Elizabeth said clearly confused.

'All right, all right. Quiet down there, Pete. Just go home and dry yourself out.'- . replied the police without looking in our direction. The man grunted and fell back asleep. After checking that no one was looking, I went to the door but I couldn't open it.

'Damn, it's closed.'- Elizabeth looked curiously lock and pulled out her hairpin. - 'What are you doing?!' - I asked/muttered her when I saw she was trying to pick the lock. I covered her so nobody could see what she was doing.

'You're a roguish type, what does it look like?'

'Should I feel offended?' - I asked myself frowning. That had hurt me a bit...

'Done!' – Well, she had managed to open the door in under a minute. That was… awesome. We went quickly and looked amazed.

'Where did you learn to pick locks?'

'Trapped in a tower with nothing but books and spare time? You would be surprised what I know how to do.'- . she Said with a proud smile.

'Maybe you could teach me some day.'

'Maybe ... ' - said thoughtfully and I knew she was trying not to smile. We reached the employee area and saw a vending machine. - 'Hey Marc, I found a silver eagle. You could buy something to ease your pain.'- She throw me the money and I took it in the air. I went to the vending machine and bought a small first aid kit with various treatments and pain killers. I took a vial from it and immediately eased my pain. Then we advanced and we met a couple who looked familiar to me.

Hey… hey mister. ' - Called me an African American woman with a smile. Then I recognized them.

'Hey! You two are the couple from the raffle '- Said with a big smile. Elizabeth looked at us curiously but she said nothing. - "I see you were able to escape.'

'Yeah, and we wouldn't have done it without your help.' - Said the man really grateful. - "We wanted to thank you in some way. This is all we have.'- he offered me his hand that was full of coins.

'I can't accept your money. You need it more than me so...'- I looked in my pocket and took out several coins. - 'This is for you.' - I deposited the money in the same hand of man and the couple looked at me surprised.

'But sir-'

'No buts. Now put yourself safe and be careful.'- Said with a smile and offered my hand to the man. She almost started to cry and looked at me very grateful.

'God bless you.'

'Daisy always said someone like would come along.' - Said the man accepting my greeting. - 'We'll never forget you, sir.'

The couple left embraced and I looked with a smile. Then I turned and saw Elizabeth staring at me with the sweetest expression I had seen so far.

'Did you help them?'

'They were in trouble and I just did what I could... ' - said with a shrug. The two continued walking and Elizabeth kept looking at me with a grin.

'I'm glad to have a partner with such a good heart.' - I looked surprised and smiled.

'Well, I'm glad to have a partner with an amazing ability to open locks. Seriously, you have to show me how to do it.'

'We'll see.' - Replied laughing.

* * *

We went into a kind of arcade shop and, considering I was used to cool arcade games, watching those games with automated small animals and puppets was... weird. Elizabeth approached to a seller who had cotton candy and watched him curiously.

'What is it?' - The man smiled and gave her one.

'One for the lady. It's free.'- She picked it up and I laughed at her expression of confusion.

'Try it, you'll like.' – she didn't look sure so I took a piece and ate it. - 'If you don't eat it, I will.' - In the end it took a piece and try it, her eyes widened.

'It's really sweet!' - Said with a big smile I smiled and took a bottle of soda which also was free. After finishing, we continued our way and went to pass another security turnstiles. Then a woman with official cloths stopped Elizabeth.

'Annabelle?'

'Excuse me?'

'Annabelle, it's me! Esther!'

'Oh, no. I'm not Annabelle.'

'Are you sure?'

'My name is Elizabeth. Do I know you?'

'Elizabeth… Isn't that a lovely name?' - Said the official and passes the security turnstiles without another word. We both looked at each other confused.

'That was odd.' – muttered Elizabeth.

'Let's keep moving.' - I had a bad feeling. After passing the security zone, one of the employees announced the park was closed. What a coincidence... When we finally arrived at the ticket office, the bad feeling increased. Didn't know why but everything was very quiet and the people who were around seemed to be placed very carefully. I rang the bell from the ticket office and the seller looked at me while talking on the phone.

'Two tickets for passage to the First Lady airship.'

'Yeah, just a minute, friend.'- then he returned to the phone. I didn't know what he was talking about but we really needed to keep going quickly...

'We are in hurry.' – I said nervously but he ignored me. I didn't like this... - 'Excuse me, can I get some help here?'

'Certainly… Sorry for the WAIT!' - suddenly he pulled a knife from under the table and stabbed it in my right hand before I could react.

'Get off me!' - I looked over my shoulder and saw a man trying to grab Elizabeth. I quickly went to take off the knife and -

'FUUUCK!' - I couldn't help crying when I felt pangs of intense pain as I took it off. My hand was bleeding and hurt as hell but I had no time. I pulled out the machine gun and shot at the man who had tried to get Elizabeth. She screamed in terror and turned away while I was going to attack a man who brought a shotgun from a violin case. He dodged and attacked me. One shot was enough to break my shield and I had to cover behind a pillar. After recovery, I fired again and finally got rid of it but there were two more men. I moved fast and I was shooting non-stop until finally I finished with them. After that I went to Elizabeth but she was gone and the place was completely blocked by gates. Then I heard whistles and footsteps approaching quickly this way. I took the shotgun from the first enemy and prepared. Alone against the world again…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story will be more entertaining now Elizabeth is around there. Udpate soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Soldier's Field

After seeing that Elizabeth was gone, a large number of police had entered in the room and tried to kill me in all the ways. Honestly, I had been in serious trouble and after breaking my shield several times, I suffered several wounds. But thanks to the shotgun I picked and some good luck, I could finish them. Now I had to find Elizabeth.

On my way I found another infusion that helped me to ease the pain and I finally got to the gondolas. In the boarding area saw Elizabeth going to the gondola.

'Elizabeth, wait!'

'Get away from me!' - Shouted and entered to the cabin. Okay, it was my fault that she reacted that way. I shouldn't have shot that man who was trying to catch her when she was in near... but I had no choice. I went upstairs and saw her trying to move the control lever but she wasn't strong enough.

'Elizabeth...'

'Stay away from me!' – she shouted to me a went to the most furthest wall from me. The cheerful girl who was always smiling and asked me for a dance now looked at me with hatred. - 'You killed all those people. I can't believe you did that... they're all dead… You killed those people!'

'Elizabeth, I-' - tried to speak as I approached but she cut me off.

'You're a monster!' - Shouted and pushed me back. Monster... The perfect word to define me myself in that moment. Also it reactivated all the memories of all the deaths I caused. I felt my legs were shaking and the forces abandoned me. I had to lean against a wall to keep from falling, but slowly I was slide to the floor. After several minutes of silence, Elizabeth calmed down and realized I hadn't said a word and was looking down. - 'Marc?' - I came back to reality and looked at her. She gasped when saw my eyes full of pain and despair.

'You say I'm a monster... You think I wanted to kill them? If there was another option I wouldn't have done it but I had no choice... Since I set foot in this damn city, they have tried to kill me when I did nothing wrong.'- . I said almost in a whisper. - 'I try to repeat to myself over and over again that I do it in self-defense and to survive. It's the only way for me to not collapse so I can move forward but becomes increasingly more difficult ... '

'Marc... ' - I got up and stared at her.

'They won't let you go like that, Elizabeth. You are an investment for them and you won't be safe until you are far away from here.'

'What... what do they want from me?' - she asked me with an expression full of doubt and fear.

'I don't know... but this is the last time anyone gets the drop on me.' – I said focused as I clenched my fist. My wound hurt then.

'My god, Marc! Your hand!' - She gently took my hand and examined it. The court had passed my hand through the middle and, of course, also my marc. I was still bleeding but not as much as before. - ' Let me see it.' – She took her blue scarf and wrapped it around my hand to tie it firmly. - 'What happened back there... that's not the last, isn't it? '

'I don't know but if we can avoid any fight, it will be better. I'm tired of all this ... '- I said feeling tired. I activated the lever and the gondola began to ascend slowly.

'I'm sorry to call you monster. It wasn't your fault, you just did what you have to do to defend yourself.' – said feeling guilty. – 'I didn't know-'

'It's ok, you were scared and I understand your reaction.'

'But there's something….'

'What?'

'I-I want to trust you, Marc. I really want but I don't know anything about you. You appeared suddenly and I don't even know why you saved me or why are you here... you know.'- She said nervously and I nodded. It was normal that she wasn't feeling sure at all when I was a stranger to her.

'OK, I understand. But I warn you my story it's really… incredible. '

'I don't think it can be that bad. Stranger things have happened.'

'It's quite difficult. Even I can hardly believe it sometimes... I suggest you to get comfortable.'- She leaned against one of the railings of the windows and looked at me intently. I also got comfortable and prayed that she believed me because if not... I would have a big problem.

* * *

'It's… incredible' - Elizabeth finally said after hearing my story and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Well, it's the truth.'

'Now I think… everything in you is different. The way you dress, the way you speak... Even you move like a soldier.'

'I can assure you I'm not. But in my time we have progressed much in this kind of things.'

'You told me the deal was to save me so you could return to home...' - she said softly and looked at me. - 'So you saved me because of that? To go back with your family?'

'At first I had no other option. Anyway they haven't told how or when I would be back... '- I said thoughtfully. - 'Anyway, even if they did, I won't leave this place until you're completely safe.'

'But... but you don't have to risk yourself!'

'I made a promise before I met you, Elizabeth. I swore that I would take you out of this city and put you in a safe place. I'm going to do it and neither Comstock nor his friends won't stop me.'- I said really serious. She looked at me like she was going to cry and then hugged me. Her arms didn't reach around my back but she held me tight.

'Thank you.' - said in a whisper without letting me go. I smiled and hugged her. I felt something special her small form so close to me. Then the gondola reached its destination and we parted.

'Well, the sooner we get to the First Lady, the sooner we leave this place. Partner?' - I said offering my hand. She smiled and took my hand.

'Partner.'

* * *

When we entered at the Soldier's Field, I knew immediately for what was built this site: it's the typical place with subliminal advertising for children to join the army or police force. As I was looked at the huge figure of an eagle with a uniform while frowning, Elizabeth went to one side of the room.

'Look, it's a pick.' - Said picking something up.

'Do you know how to use it?' - She glanced at me and went to a door that was locked . It just took her a few seconds to open it.

'That answers your -' – I quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from the door.

'Rule N. 1: Never enter to a room that has been closed without checking any enemies or security.'

'Understood.' - She nodded. I pulled out my pistol and entered at the room. I pointed to all the sites but there wasn't any danger.

'Weird... There's usually a lot of security when a site is closed.' – We move into an office that was in the background and found a large amount of money in an open safe, an infusion and a carbine.

'With this amount of money, there should be more security.' – muttered Elizabeth. - ' It's okay to take it?'

'While they don't catch us, it's ok. And we need it more than them.'- . I replied while I was checking the carbine ammunition.

We left the room and just when we were going to move to the next part of the building the tesla that held the open area was turned off and a gate was closed immediately in front of us , forcing us to step back. Elizabeth stumbled and I caught just before she was going to fall.

'Thank you... Now how are we going to get to the airship?'

'Let me see if I can get that gate open by hand.' - I approached to the gate and put my hands in a little hollow on the edge. I could raise the structure enough to let Elizabeth and me pass through it.

'_Shock Jockey. Who needs the power of company?_' – said Elizabeth repeating the slogan of a vigor's poster.

'An alternative to electricity.'

'Doesn't seem to work very well.'

When we turned to a wall, we entered in a huge broadwalk with different shops, some attractions and more. Then the ground shook.

'Look!' - Elizabeth exclaimed pointing upwards. The First Lady airship passed over us at full power.

'The First Lady… Looks like it's heading for the dock'

'That will really take us to Paris?' – asked me Elizabeth feeling very anxious.

'I guess ... If not, I'll think of some way to convince the captain.' - Said with a wink and she grinned. Then I saw an ice cream shop near us and had an idea.

'Hey Elizabeth, have you ever tried vanilla ice cream with chocolate? '

'Ice cream? What's that?' - she asked clearly confused. Okay, definitely I was going to take her there.

'You are going to discover it.'

* * *

'This is delicious!' - Elizabeth cried without stopping to taste each scoop of ice cream. Since she had never tried it, I decided to ask an ice cream with every flavor available.

'I'm glad you like but eat slowly or your brain will freeze. ' – I said with a grin .

'That's impossible.' - She replied with a frown. Oh sure...

'Let me guess... You read a medical book that proves it.'

'Yes.' - Responded while lifting her chin haughtily. She looked cute when she was angry... Wait, did I really thought that?

'Well, that book didn't teach you that when you eat ice cream so fast, then you suffer a really bad headache. But go ahead... '- said while grinning more. She looked at me thoughtfully and then ate the ice cream again but this time slowly. Good girl.

'Aren't you going to eat ice cream?' - she asked me looking at my huge cup of coffee.

'No, I prefer this. I have to stay alert despite the fatigue.'

'You must be exhausted after all what happened.' - Said worriedly.

'Yeah but I'll manage.' - said and smiled to calm her. When we finished, we walked slowly while looking for the next boarding area.

'Hey Marc, how is your life in you "world"?' - she asked curiously.

'Well, study mechanical engineering at a university in Montreal. '

'Montreal... Wait, you aren't American? ' - asked me surprised.

'No, I'm Canadian. Unless I was born somewhere else and they didn't told me.'- replied laughing.

'Now I think...' - she murmured staring at me.

'What?'

'I notice a slight French accent when you speak.' - Said with a twinkle in her eyes .

'I speak French since I was a child but depending of the location and the person, I speak English. - Replied with a shrug. - 'I have never realized I had a French accent... How did you know?'

'I read a book about French phonetic and you spell some letters different.'

'Oh, I see...' – simply… wow.

'Could you teach me to speak French?' - she asked me with pleading eyes. In that moment she had the same look of a puppy that looks at you in that way to go for a walk or give it food. It was impossible to say "No" to those blue eyes...

'When we get outta here, I will... but you have to teach me how to pick locks.' - Then I offered my hand. - 'Deal?'

'Deal.' - replied with a big smile and shook my hand. After that we returned to our walk. - 'So you were telling me you were studying mechanical engineering...'

'Yeah. Before I get into this mess, I was living alone temporarily in my house because my family had gone to Halifax to see my brother Daniel. He is playing on a junior hockey team.'

'Ice Hockey?'

'Exactly.' - Said with a smile. Sure she read any book about the sport.

'Do you also play?'

'I played a while ago... Then I left it and focused on my studies.' - Honestly I didn't want to keep talking about it...

'That's why you have such good aim...

'Yes.'

'... And physic.' - After hearing that, I stopped walking and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Her cheeks flushed and she flustered. - ' I-I... I didn't mean...'

'It's ok.'- Said calmly but I had to turn my face so she couldn't see my smile.

'How is your family?' - Asked trying to change the subject.

'My mother is a teacher in a school and my father y doctor in a hospital. As I said, my brother Daniel is playing on a junior team while he is finishing his studies and have a little sister, Juliet.'- Said with a smile while remember all them. I missed them so much...

'Your family sounds nice.' – said Elizabeth said with a sweet smile.

'It is.' – after that, we were silent for a few minutes

'Marc... Is there someone important? Any woman in your life?' – a personal question but after the others, there was nothing wrong to answer.

'I had a girlfriend but we broke.'

'Why?' - Asked me sad.

'Things didn't simply work and I was going through a bad time but both talked about it and now we're just friends.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' - Said sadly and took my hand. - 'They say Paris is the city of love. Maybe there you can find someone special.'- Said with a smile. I smiled at his gesture but when she took my hand… I liked.

During our talk, we went to the boarding area to reach the aerodrome but the tesla allowing circulation of the gondola turned off when I activated the lever. I was having such a bad luck with electric machine… Ironical.

'Great...'

'Looks like this runs exclusively on Shock Jockey.'

'Where are we going to find that?' – asked while examined the tesla to find a way to make it work but without electricity, it was useless.

'Look! _Come see the future of power in the Hall of Heroes_.' - said reading a poster.

'Well. Now just have to find that place.'- Said looking around. Then a PA system rang.

'Gentlemen, the False Shepherd is loose in the streets of our fair city! Will you suffer the shame of allowing your wives and your daughters to fall prey of his machinations? Or will you act? Act for your women folk! Act for your Prophet! Act!'- I just love how they say lies and exaggerate things during an announcement...

We made our way and saw a huge sign indicating wherein the right way. In the top of a stairs that were in that area I saw movement. I dragged Elizabeth to coverage.

'What is it? Isn't that the right way?'

'Yes but we have company.' - I said as I peeked to see how many enemies there were. - 'Okay, I want you to stay behind me all the time. If you see that things get worse, run.'

'But-'

'You just do if things went wrong.'

'I won't leave you alone!' – protested her. I sighed and prepared the shotgun.

'For now stay close to me.' – counted mentally and ran out of the cover. Climbing the stairs, one of the cops saw me.

'It's him! The false -!'

Before he could finish, I shot at him and went flying by the force of the shotgun. The other policemen came running and went to shoot me. Before they could do it, I threw them several crows and they were distracted while trying to scare them. Quickly I threw a grenade to a group and I ended up with the other with my shotgun. I walked slowly to check that they were dead and sighed.

'Done.' - I turned and saw Elizabeth looking down and the look of fear from before. - 'Are you okay? Need a minute?'

'Yes, it's just a little hard for me... but I'm ok. '

'I'm sorry you have to suffer this...'

'Oh no, seriously. It's ok-'- I heard shots and turned back. I saw several policemen running from where we had been before. I changed the shotgun for the carbine and fired several times.

'Go ahead!' - She ran towards our destination and I followed her as I fired at my enemies.

'There's an elevator!'

'Call it!' – I kept shooting and while my shield was muffling the attacks. But then this just broke and then a bullet hit my shoulder. - 'FUCK!'

'It's here!' - I turned around and saw Elizabeth entering to the elevator. With my right arm, I threw crows to my enemies and ran towards her. Just as the doors were going to close, I entered in the last second. I leaned against the wall and grabbed my shoulder in a gesture of pain.

'Are you okay?' – asked me very worried. She approached and examined my shoulder injury. - 'The bullet only grazed you shoulder. The wound isn't deep, it will heal quickly.'- She gave me a health y vial and I accepted gratefully.

'That was close... At least finally we are coming to the Hall of Heroes.'

'I read a sign that it was closed until further notice.'

'Look at the good side, there won't be a line to get in.' - That made us both laugh. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Again, I was having such a bad luck...

'C'mon...'

'Is something wrong?' - Elizabeth asked looking at me through the emergency light. I saw a fuse box and I approached to it.

'Nothing I can't fix.' – I opened the box and pulled out the panel covering that was covering the fuses. These had a very old design compared to those that already know but I knew what to do. I took the old fuses and changed them by the spare ones. Then I heard Elizabeth let out a little cry. - 'What?'

'It's a bee, I-I hate these things!'

'Just kill it.' - I replied with a shrug.

'No, it'll sting me!'

'Elizabeth... - I warned her while giving a long sigh. It wasn't a good time to have a childish behavior...

'I have a better idea.' - I turned and saw her making a gesture that looked familiar.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm… opening… a tear! – she opened her arms and, where the wall was, now there was a window with flowers. She just did the same from the tower but seeing it so close was incredible.

'What... what is that?' – asked surprised as I approached.

"It's a tear. I used to open them all the time in my tower.'

'I see... What's a tear?' - I asked again.

'It's like... a window. A window to another world. Most of the time they're dull: a different colored towel, or tea instead pf coffee. But sometimes? Sometimes I see something amazing. And then I pull it through.'- Said as she approached the window.

'Isn't it dangerous?' - I asked not feeling sure. She smiled and offered me her hand.

'Come.' – I hesitated a few seconds and finally took her hand. Just as I was going to pass through the tear, took a deep breath and stepped. I looked at my feet and Elizabeth laughed.

'See? Nothing happened.' - I couldn't help but smile. I approached the window of the tear and a felt the fresh air. I looked at the small plants and picked a flower to give it to her. She blushed and accepted the flower.

'Thank you.' - She said, putting the flower behind her ear.

'I was thinking... maybe you could bring me back to my world.'

'What?' - I said surprised.

'The twins never told me how to go back home but after seeing your power, maybe you can do it.' - I said hopefully.

'I ... The truth is that don't dominated my power at all. Not always I can open all the tears and sometimes I have trouble even finding some of them.'- . Said sadly. I just sighed. - 'I'm sorry, Marc. I know you had high hopes on me.'

'It's ok, maybe I have been a little hasty on thinking about that option. As I said, the twins have not told me how back so there can be another way.'- . Said with a smile. - ' Is there at least a minimal option that you can find an airship there?'

'I don't think so. But there is... th-there is something... I... '- she stared at the window and a familiar figure flew on the outside. -Oh , no!

'Close it.' - I ordered to Elizabeth as I pulled out my rifle.

'I-I'm trying!' - She said spreading her arms and made an effort to close the tear. The bird came closer and went to the window.

'CLOSE IT!' - I shouted when I saw the huge monster lunging toward here. Elizabeth closed her arms and there was a flash of light. When I blinked, there was no trace of the window and the bird. Elizabeth leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. I was still pointing to the window that no longer existed and I gradually lowered the gun. - 'For now, better leave these tears for a while.'

'I agree.' - Elizabeth replied frowning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! After writing this chapter, I thought to include a future scene of Marc showing some French to Elizabeth... I don't know anything about French but I promise I'll think about it, it would be awesome to write it.**

**See you soon qith a new chapter guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hall of Heroes

After our little incident in the elevator, the doors opened and we got a room with robots which proved to be replica of George Washington (if he wasn't mistaken)... and creepy.

'There's another locked office.' - Elizabeth informed addressing to one of the side s.

'Let's see what's inside.' - As he opened the lock, the door did too.

'For now everything is fine.' - When we entered, we crossed a corner. Quickly I grabbed Elizabeth and take us to a desk for cover before the bullets from a turret reached us. - 'Forget what I said before...'

'Give me a minute.' - I looked carefully and threw a grenade to the machine to make it explode. With the way clear, we walked inside and found more money and ammunition for the carbine.

'Here, a salts bottle.' - I turned and grabbed the bottle in the air. I took a sip and I almost spit out the liquid. She tried to not laugh. - 'I think you don't like this drink very much.'

'I'll never get used to it.' - I replied with a grimace. I had drunk a couple of bottles like this and was frankly disgusting. It was like drinking a lot of water with a lot of bad aromatic salts inside. Sea water tasted better than this.

After our visit to the office, we continued our way and found a box with a bottle of a vigor I didn't know. When I picked up the bottle, I saw that the top was shaped like a horse and a cowboy riding on it.

'_Bucking Bronco_...'

'Is it okay to drink this? I don't think it's good to drink so many vigors.' - . Elizabeth said feeling insecure.

'For now, it hasn't happened nothing to me with the ones I've already taken and have helped me when I was in trouble.' – I removed the lid and drank the liquid. It tasted like bad hot whiskey, and was a bit dense. Then I felt a strong tremor and I looked at my hands. My palms cracked and I heard the sound of a horse in my head. Cracks produced sparks energy and they widened until showing the flesh. I blinked and then everything went back to normal. I looked at my hands and I taught the Elizabeth who looked at me with eyes open. - ' As you can see, I'm fine. And at least it tastes better than the salts bottle.'

'Okay, you win.'

When we passed the wall, we went outside and saw an officer giving a speech to a few soldiers. Quickly, both approached to a few boxes that were close and covered there.

'Elizabeth, this time I want you to stay here.'

'What?! No way!'

'This time there's no discussion. These men aren't like the police, they are more dangerous and I want you to stay here until the area is cleared.'

'But- !'

'NO.' - . I didn't like to leave her alone but this time was the best choice to keep her safe. She looked at my eyes a few seconds and sighed.

'Be careful... okay?' - Asked me very worried. I smiled and winked.

'Before you notice, I'll be back.' – I pulled out my carbine and I prepared to use my new vigor. Then I ran and the soldiers realized my presence.

'It's him! Kill him!' - they took their guns but I was faster and send bucking bronco at them. From my hand came a surge of energy and men were thrown up, levitating a few seconds. I quickly sent a grenade to them and there was a loud explosion. From a few buildings appeared more soldiers but I was waiting for them and finished them with the carbine. Everything was silent now...

'Crow!' - Elizabeth shouted from the cover. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. I quickly put a trap of bucking bronco behind my feet and changed the carbine for the shotgun. He wouldn't catch me by surprise... I saw the crow from afar and smiled.

'See if you have the balls to come and fight!' - I yelled trying to provoke him.

'DIE FALSE SHEPERD!' – he disappeared and materialized in front of me. I quickly ducked to dodge before his sword flew where my head was and tried to hit him with my hook. Then he disappeared and I smiled again.

'Big mistake...' - he materialized behind me and the trap was activated, causing him to fly. He kicked the air and before he could do anything, I shot him. He went driven by the force of the shotgun and finally fell dead to the ground. I looked around and saw no movement. - 'Clear zone!' - Elizabeth came out of the cover and walked to my position, trying to not to look at the corpses. The truth is that had caused a real carnage...

'Thank god it's over...' – she said while looking around uncomfortable.

'What if we seek for supplies?' - I asked trying to cheer her up. She nodded and went first to a building of selling tickets. The location was big but it was strangely empty. Just found some coins and food.

'Look.' - I turned and saw Elizabeth tiptoe to catch something from inside a barrel that was a monument.

'Have you found anything?'

'It's a code book for a cypher. A secret message from the Vox Populi. '- Elizabeth said while leafing through the pages.'

'Secret Codes?'

'Yes, there may be a cypher around somewhere.'

'Maybe it is in the other building.'

We went to another building called "The Fellow Traveler", a bar -restaurant. When we walked in, I changed my opinion about what I said that I had caused a real carnage. In that place had been a massacre. There were soldiers and dead men with scarves and red marks all over the place and it was all bloody. I looked and saw Elizabeth pale. Instinctively I grabbed her hand. - 'Stay close to me.'

She nodded and took my hand tightly. We entered the kitchen and saw an officer lying on a table with a knife stuck in his chest. Both avoided to look and watched around for something useful. Then I found a military-style backpack.

'This will help us to save the provisions.'

We took everything that could help us and went to the baths. Elizabeth stepped forward and told me to come over me.

'Marc, look! That's what the code book deciphers. I'm sure of it!'- She took the book and read the pages while analyzing the code. - 'Let's see... _Tip the hat to the Vox_.'

'Is that all?'

'Yes...' - Elizabeth replied with a frown. We went to the other bath and saw a rack with a top-hat.

'That rack is out of place...' – I approached and gave a poke. Then heard a click and part of the wall was opened, showing a hallway. - ' There it is.' - When we walked in, I realized that it was a secret refuge of the Vox. There were red fabrics scattered on the floor, a table with some posters and a strongbox. While I was searching in the box, Elizabeth looked curiously at the posters.

'Daisy Fitzroy. I've read about her. Books say she's out to tear Columbia from the sky.'

'Everyone's got a dream.'

We picked up everything we could and went outside. We met several soldiers who had come as reinforcement but I beat them easily. We approached to the skylines that were leading to the Hall of Heroes and I looked at the controls.

'They've shut down gondola access to the Hall of Heroes. Must be because of what's going on with that man, Slate.'- Said Elizabeth thoughtfully.

'Well, I suppose we can take those skylines above us. We just need to find a way to clear off that cargo first.'- I approached to the controls and activated the lever. Cargo boxes began to move and saw a toolbox very close to us. I looked inside and saw a sky-hook. - 'Here. So you can go through them.' - Elizabeth took it and grinned.

'This is going to be fantastic!' - Said as he swung the hook.

'Do you know how to use it?' – the cargos finished going away and the lines were clear. Elizabeth gave me a funny look and jumped onto the rails to go through them with the sky-hook. I laughed and followed her. - 'Wait!'

* * *

When we got off from the rails, we stopped at a gondola station. I saw several signs of "Wanted" with the name and face of Cornelius Slate.

'Who's that Slate?'

'I don't know but sure he isn't Comstock's friend.'

'That's good for us, isn't it?'

'Yeah… If we can find an ally on him, everything can be a bit easier.'

We walked down the station and I noticed the huge statue of the prophet who was above the Hall of Heroes. The guy has an ego... At last we arrived at the building's plaza and looked around.

'This is so quiet…' - Suddenly I heard a shot and quickly ran to Elizabeth for cover in a small wall. I looked to see where the enemy was but I had to go into hiding to avoid the bullet. - 'Shit! There's a sniper.'

'Have you seen him?'

'More or less but it is far away. From here I can't shot him and it's hard to move forward.'- Tried to peek over the other side and finally saw him. He was in the upper balconies and there were other men with machine guns on the sides.

'Marc, catch!' - I turned and saw Elizabeth, who was a little away from me, throwing me a long object. When I saw it close, I realized it was a sniper rifle.

'Where did you get it?' - I asked surprised. It was just what I needed at that time.

'I was next to a corpse...' - said crestfallen. Oh...

'Okay, stay here and don't leave until I say so.' - She nodded and I checked the rifle's ammunition. It wasn't complete but had enough to eliminate the enemies from above. Cautiously I looked and looked through the scope of the rifle. First I shot at the sniper and quickly finished the other enemies to clear that area.

'Next to you!' – after hearing Elizabeth, I turned and saw an enemy. He was wearing military clothes but, with the blue, there was red and white. I didn't know for who were fighting but it was clear they weren't Comstock soldiers. I tried to shoot but he fired before and the rifle fell from my hands. I quickly pulled out my pistol and finished him. Elizabeth came to my side and looked at me worried. - 'Are you okay? I've seen how he fired.'

'Yes but I can't say the same form the rifle.' - replied as I examined the weapon that was broken in half. At least it gave me time to beat my enemies... - 'Okay, let's get that Shock Jockey.'

When we entered the Hall of Heroes, my assumption that the last enemies weren't Comstock soldiers was confirmed. At the entrance, under an automaton were two soldiers of the prophet dead. On the other hand, the whole place was destroyed and there was graffiti all over the place. Elizabeth took a small light and both went to wards. I saw two men like the others patrolling and I eliminated them quickly. After that, we entered a large room with a lighted statue of Comstock armed with a sword.

'Our prophet, Father Comstock, Commander of the 7th Cavalry.'

'So Comstock was a soldier... But now he has become into someone much worse than that. His sense of honor is awful.'

'Long time I didn't hear as great truth as that.' - A voice suddenly sounded from a speaker.

'Who are you? Are you one of Comstock soldiers?'

'I was, until I said a few big truths about him and marked med as a traitor. '

'Wait... Slate?'

'I waited for your arrival, Clark. I really wanted you to come.'

'Do I know you? ' - I asked confused.

'You don't, but I know you. I know what you are, Clark. You're a soldier!'

'I'm not a soldier. I'm just a normal guy who has been forced to fight for survival.'

'And that's what makes you a real soldier! You're not like those tin men Comstock, no... You are one who fights to survive and kills when necessary.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' - I asked confused. This man was a little mad...

'That tin soldier, Comstock, wants my boys dead. We won't die at his hands! But we will do with a real one!'- the speaker turned off along with the lights and heard footsteps near a door on one side.

'Elizabeth, turn off the light. There's going to be trouble'- Ordered to her and she nodded nervously. After that I approached the statue and covered there. In the darkness, the door opened and several soldiers started shooting at all sides. I quickly sent crows followed by a grenade and finished the rest with my carbine. After that, the lights came back on along with the speakers.

'You see? You see?! You're a killer, Clark! Just what my men need!'

'Look, I just want the Shock Jockey.'

'If you want the vigor, Clark, you will give my men a soldier's death. They wait you in Wounded Knee and Peking.'- . After that, the speakers turned off again. I approached to the men that I had killed and sighed.

'Why things have to turn so difficult?' – said feeling tired. The last thing I needed is another band of crazy men attacking me.

'Now that these men are coming for us... We have to- ?'

'Nothing will change. We take the Shock Jockey and go for the First Lady. I don't want to comply with the wishes Slate wishes.'- Said with determination. She nodded moving restless and went to the next room where there were two entries.

'What is this place?'

'I don't know. It's related with to two major events in America's history but right now I don't remember quite well my history lessons.'

'Where do we start?'

'I think the Boxers Rebellion.' - We approached and saw a building decorated with Chinese elements and fake snow. As we approached, figures of Chinese characters appeared and they had a grotesque appearance. They clearly marked them as enemies and in a racist way.

'What has happened there?' - Elizabeth asked as we walked. The speakers sounded again.

'In Peking? It was my hand that put the city to the torch. Of course, that's not how Comstock tells it...'- I started to understand why Slate was against Comstock. For a soldier of war, not be recognized his "achievements" must be very hard. A small double doors opened and another figure appeared by surprise. Elizabeth jumped scared and I punched it annoyed to remove it. We moved and saw a figure of a Chinese soldier cutting the head of a woman. I glanced at the figure and I entered a room that was for employees. Inside there was an infusion, money and ammunition for the carbine. After that, we went out and met one of Slate's soldiers who was waiting for us. Before he could move, I fired my rifle and the bullet hit the head.

'Oh- oh... That was...' - Elizabeth muttered.

'At least he didn't suffer.' - said with a sad tone.

'I have to agree with that.' - We kept moving forward and came to a large room with fake snow, different platforms and decoration of Chinese armed soldiers everywhere. Up on the wall was an angel escorting Columbia City and illuminated the figure of a fallen Comstock. - 'Oh, I read about this... Comstock led the Columbian troops to Peking and-'

'COMSTOCK WASN'T THERE!' - Slate shouted from the speakers. - 'The boxers took my eye and thirty of my friends! Is there even a stone to mark that sacrifice?!'

After that, the doors opened and I heard numerous steps. The first enemy I saw was a fireman that was on the top of a platform. I quickly pulled out my machine gun and shot him. Then I felt my shield break and I turned to see a soldier at my side with a club. I blocked the next attack and hit him with sky-hook, decapitating him in the process. After that I went to turn around saw the fireman who was going to throw me a grenade. Quickly I sent possession and he sent a fireball at a group of soldiers who was approaching to me. While he was attacking the group, I kept shooting with the carbine and put trap just in case the possession effect finished. I went to one of the platforms and covered there reload my gun. Then I heard the trap was activated. I looked out and saw the fireman flying. Before he could do anything, I shot several times and he kicked the air. Suddenly he threw a grenade and jumped back but couldn't avoid the explosion. I tried to get up but I saw my pants burning.

'Shit!' - I patted the fabric repeatedly to douse the flames. Then I got up and went back to shoot my enemy until I finished him. After his body exploded, I fell on the ground and tried to catch my breath. Then Elizabeth came to me.

'Are you ok?' - she asked me worried as she examined my leg.

'Yes, luckily my leg hasn't come to burn. Where have you been?'

'I hide behind one of the decorations.' – I nodded and sighed.

'You see, young miss?' - Slate said from the speakers. – 'You see the man that Comstock wanted he was? A real soldier!'

'I don't want to do this, Slate! Just give me what I need!' - I shouted to the speaker. I was getting tired of that mad man.

'I will. After you do the same for me. Come and look for me amongst the Ghost Dancers.'

'Who are the Ghost Dancers?' - Elizabeth asked.

'I don't know, I guess he refers to the other exposure. Let's go.'- . I said as we walked out of that place. I didn't want to kill that man but I was starting to have no more options...

'Can you hear Comstock's tin soldiers coming to silence us? But we are the true patriots! The history that does not fit in their books.' – with that, Slate turned off the speakers.

* * *

If I thought that they were racist in the boxers display, in the exposure of the Wounded Knee there were no words to describe it. Elizabeth watched in horror the decorations showing the natives killing and decapitating women and children. I just didn't say anything.

'Why would they do this?'

'They mark the natives as the main enemies but they forget to mention white men's atrocities...'- . When we entered at the final room, there was another statue of Comstock, marking him again as leader of the 7th Cavalry.

'The tin soldier has taken credit for the deeds of the real ones. My comrades and I covered ourselves in glory on December 29, 1890.'

'What do you mean?'

'We strode that battlefield like the heroes of Sparta! I still hear the screams... Does Comstock?'- Listening to the words of this man, it was clear that he was delirious. Soldiers came from all over and pointed their guns at me. – Here's the soldier I spoke of! The kind of man Comstock pretends to be! See if I told you truth!'

They shot me directly and covered Elizabeth with my body. After that I took her to a safe place.

'Stay here!' - I ordered to here and took my shotgun. I started shooting all the soldiers that I was seeing and moved fast. Suddenly I felt a blow on my back and fell on my knees. Over my shoulder I saw a man with a spiked club. I rolled to the side to avoid another attacks and I shot when I had chance. After that, I realized I had run out of ammunition and pulled out the gun to get the pistol.

'Get down!' - Cried Elizabeth. Without hesitation, I did and a flock of crows went through my head. Far from my position, the crow man appeared and drew his sword. While he was traveling with his ravens, I reload ammunition. I calculated the times and I shot when was going to appear in front of me. But to my surprise, he was faster and disappeared. Before I could do anything, he knocked me down from behind and the pistol fell away from me. When I turned, I saw him raising his sword and rolled on the floor. He tried to hit me with the blade and moved so fast that I was starting to have serious problems. In the last attack couldn't dodge in time and blocked it with the sky-hook. I tried to tussle with him but the sword was going too close to my face. I tried to kneeing him but he kept in the same position. The blade was approaching my neck and struggled with all my might. Suddenly there was a knock and the crow fell unconscious beside me.

'Marc!' – Elizabeth appeared with her sky-hook equipped and helped me to get up.

'Thanks... I owe you big one.' - The truth is that I had been in serious trouble. She wanted to say something but the speakers sounded again.

'You did them a favor, Clark. You let them die like men.' - I did them a favor?! He can't be serious...

'I didn't ask for this! I have no quarrel with these men!'

'Heroes never ask…'

'I'm not a hero. I told you, I'm just a normal guy who is trying to survive.'

'A survivor, huh? If you take away all the parts you claim to be, then what's left?' - I didn't understand anything about what he said. And I wasn't in the mood to do so. - 'Com back to the rotunda ... It's almost done.'

'I hope that's true.' - Otherwise, I would have to kill Slate and I didn't want to fulfill his desire... We returned to the main room and Slate spoke again.

'I've got what you need, Clark. You will find me past the First Lady's memorial.'

I saw a door with a large sign showing where the memorial was and approached. Suddenly the doors opened and appeared 3 soldiers but beat them with a grenade.

'Let's end this.' - I said in determination and Elizabeth walked beside me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one! The new chapters are taking me more timethan I expected but I'm enjoying writing them. I'll try to post the next one soon!**

**PS: Sometimes I'm worried that I can make some mistakes with my writing or about history/ event things. If you see anything wrong, just tell me. It would help me a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9: Slate

**New chapter here! This is more longer than the other ones but well... Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When we entered to the Lady Comstock memorial, I heard a sad soft melody along with a perfumed scent of flowers. There were pictures of Lady Comstock lighted by candles and figures of angels worshiping her figure.

'Say what you want about Lady Comstock... The woman had an eye for fashion.' - Elizabeth murmured thoughtfully.

'I come from a more modern era. I'm not the most appropriate person to make an opinion from the fashion of this time.'- Said shrugging my shoulders.

'You've seen what Comstock has done to my history. Now see how he's rewritten his own. '- said Slate from the speakers. I didn't like his tone and I had a bad feeling. We passed to the next room and in the background was a monument of the woman riding a carriage led by a horse. The statue was holding a baby in one hand.

'The seed of the Prophet lay in the womb of our Lady but for a single week.' - Elizabeth read one of the memorial plaques and frowned. - 'Comstock had a child... My books never mentioned anything about a child.'

'This must be wrong... It takes nine months to a baby to be formed. In a week it's impossible, unless it's been a miracle – and I don't think so. Anyway the people of this city will believe anything what their prophet says.'

'But the child took ill, and our Lady prayed for the Prophet's heir day and night.' - Said as she read the next plaque. Here was something weird... We got some small stairs which were behind and crossed the doors. Before us was another monument but this time with Comstock holding the baby and offering it to a figure of an angel that I found very familiar.

'That's my tower...' - Elizabeth murmured looking at the angel. I definitely knew that figure. Then the statue of Comstock came to live.

'Lo! While Daisy Fitzroy has murdered my beloved, she shall not have the child! She shall not come betwixt her and prophecy! The seed of the Prophet shall sit the throne, and drown in flame the mountains of man!'- after that, both were silent. That revelation was... Oh my god...

'Am I… am I…?' - Elizabeth murmured looking very pale.

'You're Comstock's daughter.' - I said finally. No, something was wrong. It was absolutely impossible that she was the daughter of the man...

'No, I can't be. I… I can't!' - she said with an expression that was close to the hysteria. I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

'Elizabeth, listen. It's impossible you are his daughter.'

'But you even said-'

'Forget what I said. It's impossible you are his daughter because the monument said you were born in just a week. That's absolutely wrong. In addition, Slate said Comstock had rewritten his own history so it's very likely that he lied.'

'He isn't my father... He isn't...' - she told to herself but her brow furrowed more. - 'Then that would mean that he kidnapped me.' - That makes sense. Comstock, son of bitch...

'I guess... Hey, maybe you're from Paris.' – after I said that, Elizabeth's eyes twinkled.

'That would be...' - she was speechless. That idea helped her to calm her nervousness.

'Well, we have another reason to go to Paris.' - Said with a smile and she also did. We moved into the next doors and saw a lock in the center.

'Can you open it?'

'Of course.' - she said as she approached to the lock. - 'Why Comstock would kidnap me?'

'Maybe he lost his heir and for some reason he couldn't have more children. Then he claimed you as the new heir and wanted you to follow in his footsteps.'

'Well I want a puppy, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna get one!' - Replied in a small fit of rage and I couldn't help smiling. The door opened and prepared my weapons.

'Well. Let's go for the Shock Jockey and let's get out of here.'

* * *

After discovering the revelation in the Lady Comctock's memorial, in the other rooms showed how Daisy Fitzroy murdered the woman's prophet and converted the Lady as a saint. After these rooms, we came to a large courtyard with balconies and stood in front of a closed gate.

'I can get through these bars, but you're too broad.' - Elizabeth said as she passed through the gate.

'Is there a way to open it?'

'Let me scout ahead, see if there's some way to move forward.' - Said as she looked around and went a little ahead. Then she looked up. – 'Look!'

'Is that...?' - I saw a kind of whitish halo floating over us. Suddenly Elizabeth made a move with her arm and appeared freight hook.

"It's a tear. Something I can bring to this world. It's a form of wish fulfillment.'

'That was very convenient. I like.'- Said smiling. I jumped up and used my sky-hook get to the hook. From above, I saw that at the bottom of the square Slate soldiers arriving and also had a turret. I jumped down and walked ahead carefully to analyze the situation.

'You see those tears? We can use them against men Slate.'- Elizabeth said showing me two tears. One showed balconies with hooks and the other was on the bottom, with a turret with two walls covering it.

'Open the turret.' - She nodded and extended her arm. The machine appeared and started to shoot all the enemies. While the soldiers were busy, I saw a sniper rifle close to my position and I took it. The machine almost killed all the soldiers, so I focused on eliminating the far turret and the remaining. After that, I saw nothing suspicious below.

'You really have great power.'

'Whenever I'd get anxious, tears have a way of appearing.' - She said with a shrug.

'I suppose it's your instinct... and I have to admit it's very good.' - she blushed but then Slate spoke again.

'Comstock's pet can do some wonderful tricks. Do you know what you've got there, Clark?' - "pet"... I felt my blood boil.

'She's NOT Comstock's pet! Now you better give us the damn Shock Jockey or I swear you will wish to not find me!' – I received no response and I got on my nerves. The damned old was beginning to cross the line.

'You didn't need to do that.' – said Elizabeth looking at me surprised by my reaction.

'That man had no right to call you that because you're NOT Comstock's pet.' - Took a long breath and tried to calm down. - 'The sooner we get the damn vigor, the sooner we leave this place.'

* * *

When we walked into the next room, the first thing I noticed is that there was nothing. Only a few motorized Patriots within cabinets, a desk in the center with a bottle of salts and nothing remarkable. When we moved forward, the doors closed and lifted my gun alert.

'I don't like this... Stay tuned.' - told to Elizabeth and she nodded. Suddenly the robots came to life and started talking all at once to the point that Elizabeth and I had to cover our ears. Then they shut up and Slate spoke.

'Tin Men, Clark. That's what Comstock will turn us into! Wires and gears to replace heads and hearts!'

Suddenly the cabinet bottom broke and it came out a patriot looked like George Washington. It went right at us and it had...Oh shit!

'IN THE NAME OF THE PROPHET!' – cried the robot and began to shoot with its cannon crank. I covered Elizabeth and both went to the desktop.

'Run! I'll take care of it!' - I told Elizabeth and I left the cover to throw a grenade. This exploded when reached the robot but this didn't stop. Even saw no damage. He kept shooting and I ran to the pillars to hide as I pulled out the machine gun. I leaned out and fired several times in the head but the patriot continued to advance and I had to leave to find other coverage. That thing was very fast and was well protected. Without a weakness, I wasn't going to do anything.

'Attack its back!' - Elizabeth shouted at me- 'Part of its back is unprotected!'

Although I hadn't seen its back, I trusted Elizabeth and quickly circled the robot. Before it could do anything, I threw bucking bronco it levitated. I approached to the patriot at shoot at it on the back. This moved its arms and suddenly grabbed my shirt and threw me against the wall. The blow caused me to lose the air and fell to the ground stunned. My vision was blurred and tried to sit up but was very dizzy. Meanwhile, the patriot was back down and turned to me with its gun and began to shoot. My shield absorbed the blows but was weakening quickly and tried to run to the side. Before I could hide, the shield broke and a bullet hit my leg.

'FUCK!' – After I arrived at the pillar, I fell to the floor and grabbed my leg that was bleeding. I heard the heavy footsteps of the patriot approaching to my position and went away dragging. When I looked ahead, I saw the robot in front of me and I lifted my gun but wasn't going to get anything.

'NO!' - I heard Elizabeth scream and suddenly the patriot stumbled when bullets started to heat it repeatedly. I looked back and saw a turret that Elizabeth had called from a tear. The patriot tried to shoot but the bullets kept hitting it and its mask fell. Saw gears and wires, and a few sparks flew between them. From the ground, I took my machine gun and shot at him in the head until he fell to its knees. Finally I threw a grenade and that part exploded. The robot, without its head, fell to the ground and made no other movement. After realizing it was over I laid on the ground feeling exhausted.

'That... was... intense...' - I muttered while I was trying to recover my breath. My leg hurt like hell besides bleeding, and all my body was aching. Elizabeth came running to me and knelt looking at me with concern.

'Marc! My god... I thought...'- I suddenly felt a twinge of pain in my leg and I complained. Elizabeth gently touched the area and examined it carefully.

'The bullet passed cleanly. It's still bleeding but I can treat your injury.'- she called a tear and a box with medical kits appeared near the desk. She took one and returned to treat me. - 'I'll shut the wound and then I will bind you.' - Said as she pulled out needles, disinfectant and various materials.

'Go ahead, I'll hold. Have you also read books to be a doctor?' - I said trying to smile and she did too.

'With all the spare time I've had, I've read enough to master various talents. But I couldn't do some.' – I did small grimaces I felt the disinfectant and she sewed the wounds. Meanwhile, Slate spoke again.

'Comstock took our stories and scrubbed them away our soul. It erased my fucking name! Now… he's coming for me... and when I'm gone all that will be left is the lie.'

'Why you don't stop talking and give us what we want!' – I shouted to the speaker but of course there was no response. Elizabeth finished bandaging my leg and secured the fabric.

'Done.'

'Thank you.' - I said with a smile and carefully I got up. Elizabeth stood up quickly and grabbed me by the arm.

'You should rest. Your leg is injured!'

'It isn't the time and I can walk.' - Said as I advanced through room while limping a little. - 'I just want to leave this damn place.' – I kept my machine gun and I took crank gun. This weapon was heavy but could be useful to me if I was in serious trouble. I saw a poster of the Shock Jockey and I noticed a staff room. – 'Well, maybe we will be lucky.'

'Perhaps the vigor is there.' – said Elizabeth looking at me very anxious.

'Any help?' – Asked to her with a smile and she opened the lock that was blocking the doors. Behind the door there was a small room with buckets of paint and posters. In the background was a wooden box with the Shock Jockey's logo and both smiled widely. - 'Well, let's see what we have here.' - Slid the lid of the box and our smiles disappeared. In the box there were only remains of a purple liquid.

'Damn Slate... He and his men have ransacked the whole place. There ain't Shock Jockey here.'

'Slate must have taken them.' - Said Elizabeth and looked down. - 'Look! Footprints with the same liquid from the box.'

'Let's follow them.' – When we left the room, we saw crystals with electric charges.

'Is that...?' - Elizabeth muttered.

'Slate. He's here.'- I held firmly the crank gun and stayed alert. I had a feeling that this would be the last battle against Slate.

* * *

Returning to the courtyard, a horn sounded and I saw airships floating above.

'What is that?'

'Comstock's ships. He's coming for Slate.'- in the balcony on the other side appeared a brilliant figure and I recognized it.

'It was SLATE who killed for his country at Wounded Knee! It was SLATE who stormed the gated of Peking! SLATE!' - after that statement, he released several crystals traps around the place, forming traps, and the battle began. Despite my limp, thank god I took the crank gun as I saw a fireman and a motorized patriot with Slate soldiers. Although the fight lasted longer than other battles that I suffered and my gun's ammunition was finished, I could get rid of all my enemies. After recovering my energy and changing the crank gun to trade for a shotgun that Elizabeth found, both went in search of Slate. In a corridor that was leading us upward, we saw him in the background. He threw more electric traps and more soldiers came but I could clear the way without problems. After that, we continued to move in a hallway and, after a large statue of Comstock, I saw a closed doors.

'I want you to stay behind me.' - I told Elizabeth while I prepared my carbine. We move forward and lifted my gun after I opened the doors. On the ground was Slate and but he wasn't moving. We advanced slowly while I was pointing at him with my rifle but he had his eyes closed and was completely motionless. I saw vigor next to him and went to pick it up, but suddenly he grabbed my arm.

'You're not done here soldier! Eat everything that's on your plate! Finish it!' - he said as he put a pistol in my hand. I looked at the gun and then at Slate.

'Marc...' - Elizabeth muttered watching both. I fixed my gaze on Slate.

'Do you really want this? Do you want to die after everything you've done?'

'Boy, look at me. I have nothing. Comstock snatched me everything-'

'Then fight!' – I shouted at Slate and he looked at me surprised. - 'You say you've lost your honor and your past, and all you do is complain about Comstock and give up.' - Said with a stern expression. - 'A weird couple kidnapped me just to put me in this hellhole. I'm far away from my family and my home but I haven't given up. She was locked in the top of a tower in her entire life and she never gave up.'- Said pointing to Elizabeth who looked at me surprised. I knelt in front of Slate and stared at him. - 'I know you've suffered a lot and I can't imagine all the pain you felt after all the things he did to you… But you're not the only one who has suffered because of Comstock. The people from the Vox Populi has also suffered because of him and they're still fighting.'- Then I handed him my hand and looked at me. - 'I don't know Daisy Fitzroy or her people, but they are proof that you aren't alone against the tin men. You can join them and keep fighting. And when all this is over, you can show all the lies that Comstock said and honor the men you lost.'

After that, Slate looked at my hand for several long seconds.

'I've done a lot of mistakes. I've done really horrible things because other people decided I had to. Sometimes I hadn't even known which side was right... What if I'm wrong?' - he asked me with a desperate expression that was full of doubts. That man has really suffered a lot.

'Just trust yourself. You're the one who decides what is right and what is wrong. It's the only way you can advance.'- I said confident. He looked me in the eyes and finally took my hand.

'From now on, my men won't attack you. we will be your allies. When we leave this place, we will join Fitzroy and prepare ourselves for our battle against Comstock. '- he took the Shock Jockey bottle and gave it to me. - 'This is for you. You've earned it, son.'

'Thank you.' - I said as I took it and sighed with relief. Finally I had the damn vigor...

'Long time I hadn't seen anyone like you.' - said Slate staring at me. - 'You have more honor and courage than most men I've ever met. You're a real soldier.'

'Like I said before, I'm not a soldier.' - told to him while shrugged and he gave a small laugh. He looked like a new man. - 'Yeah, right. I wish you luck, Clark. I hope we will meet soon on the battlefield.'

'You too.' - Said giving a little salute as he was leaving. Though he expected that, I expect to get out of this city as soon as possible but I wasn't going to ruin the moment. After that, I took a long breath. - 'So much work and look how we finished… Not bad.' - told Elizabeth while smiling and turned to her. She was looking at me in awe. - 'What?'

'What we just did was truly memorable.'

'The poor man was scared and traumatized by all the wars and treasons he suffered. All I did was to give him the push he needed to not give up.'- replied shrugging with a shrug. She smiled at me sweetly.

'You're too modest.'

'I just do what I think is right. I can't imagine what Slate suffered but I know what is to lose someone important.'- said looking at my bandaged hand.

'What do you mean?' – asked me curiously.

'Err... Nothing. Let's see how this vigor works.'- I said looking at the bottle. This was purple and the top had the form of a bolt and a man riding it. I took off it and drank the content. It tasted like lemonade but it was it was very acid. I looked at my hands and from my palms came out bluish crystals while electricity ran my veins. My palms were drawn between them like magnets and a heavy electric charge began to form between the crystals. Finally these broke and my hands returned to their original state. There was only a blue stain. I looked curiously my hands and slapped. Instantly there was an electrical charge and I smiled.

'I'm going to like this very much.' - After that, we made our way back to get out of the Hall of Heroes. While were walking though the Lady Comstock's memorial, Elizabeth looked at the floor thoughtfully.

'Do you ever get used to it? The killing.' - asked me shyly and I stopped walking.

'I hate killing, but every time I do... It scares me how easy it is . Every time I think about it, I feel disgusted with myself.'- I said with frowning. I felt a huge void when I thought of all the lives I took, their families... She took my hand in hers.

'You mustn't. It wasn't your fault for all what happened. But despite what you've done, you still have a great heart.'- she said looking into my eyes. I looked a few seconds and smiled. This girl…

'C'mon. There's an airship that awaits us.'

* * *

When we left the building, we found a battle between the forces of Comstock and Slate. I took my carbine and fought alongside my new allies to clear the area while Elizabeth called different tears to help us. With the way clear, the soldiers gave me several greetings and thanks, and went to the gondola station. When we jumped to the skylines, we find a lock. To access the other way, we had to go down to a platform and of course there were Comstock soldiers awaiting us. I shot at my enemies and saw a ship approaching. Aboard saw a man who was well equipped and was carrying a very large gun. Suddenly, he shot and saw a rocket going towards us. Both ran to one side to avoid it and I looked around. He had a damn RPG!

'Elizabeth, call the patriot!'

'Done!' - There was a flash and the robot appeared to shoot the enemy with its crank gun. I left my cover and at the gunner while the patriot did the same but his armor was holding much better than I thought. Then I threw shock jockey and he was paralyzed while dropped his gun. With that that, the patriot made him more damage and Elizabeth and I took the opportunity to get out of there and returned to the skylines. When we reached the long courtyard, I realized it was getting dark. When we got off, Elizabeth gave a long sigh.

'I suppose more troops will be waiting us.'

'Sure. Now it's getting dark, we'd better hurry.' - Said as he walked toward the elevator where we saw the bird.

'Are you okay? You're limping badly... Maybe we should rest.'

'Are you tired?' – asked her as I stopped walking.

'Err, no. But -'

'We will rest only if you need a break.' - She looked at me surprised and I shrugged my shoulders. - 'When I played hockey, I was used to play 4 games per week and suffered a lot of hits in every one of them. I'm feeling ok for now.'

'Oh, well... Then we shall continue.' - Said thoughtfully. We got to the room where the elevator was and found a patriot. Knowing what happened before, quickly I circled the robot and sent him shock jockey. Thanks that he was a robot, electricity did much more damage and was paralyzed for a while. I lifted my gun and fired behind his head until I emptied the clip and it fell. Finally we entered on the elevator and we descended Soldier's Field. While I was reloading all my guns, Elizabeth looked at me thoughtfully. - 'Marc...'

'Yes?' - Said as I saw she didn't nothing more.

'When I was bandaging your hand, I saw a brand. An X with a circle at the center.'- Said sheepishly. - 'Just wondering could mean...'

'I'd prefer to not talk about it now.' - She went to say something but then saw my expression.

'Sorry. I didn't want to bother you...'

'It's okay. Now let's focus on get out of here.'- she nodded and the elevator opened its doors. When we left, I didn't see a soul in the streets. Everything was strangely quiet and the two went to the tesla while looked around for enemies. When we got there, I sent an electric charge and then the tesla started to work. Both sighed in relief.

'Finally...' - said Elizabeth. I activated the lever and saw the gondola descending slowly towards us.

'C'mon... Hurry and come here now.' - I muttered nervously as I saw it was too slow. Then a horn sounded from heaven and speakers began to sound.

'He will abandon you, my sweet Elizabeth. Once he has what he needs, he will leave you alone. What else could you expect from a liar and killer?'

'Comstock...' - I muttered when heard the voice of the man.

'Father... Prophet...' - Elizabeth said thoughtfully and stared defiantly at the sky. - 'Whomever you are, I'm leaving and there's naught you can to stop me.'

'Oh, sweet child… that's where you're wrong.' - Replied in a tone that I didn't like and felt furious.

'Listen, you damn old freak! Stop talking bullshit and get down here if you have the guts!' – I shouted at him but of course he didn't respond to my challenge. - 'Damn coward...'

'Marc.' - Elizabeth called me giving me a hint and pointed to the gondola station. Up there, were two ships that were descending to our position. I took out the sniper rifle and fired at enemies that I could see. But then I saw another gunner with a RPG.

'Elizabeth, let's go to a high place!' - We both jumped into the skylines and seek a high place that had good coverage. From there, shot several soldiers who were placed in different rooftops and cleared then the area. Then I pointed to the gunner and I realized he was too far. Meanwhile, he kept shooting rockets and I had to hide to avoid them. I looked around and saw one of the balconies with a tear. It showed a box and it seemed to have an RPG. - 'Call that tear from there!'

'Got it!' – When she did it, I turned to her and she looked at me surprised. - 'What? Don't we go there?'

'I want you to stay here.' – after I said that, Elizabeth protested.

'NO! No way!'

'Elizabeth, please… It isn't the best time to discuss!' - I said as I looked around and fired several soldiers who were close.

'I won't leave you alone!' - She continued protesting.

'There is a gunner who firing rockets and he and his friends are looking for me. If you follow me, you could get hurt.'- I said trying to reason with her but she still refused. I didn't have more time so I sent a last look at Elizabeth and jumped to the skylines. I saw that she was watching me from afar with a mix of surprise and anger but she didn't follow. I controlled my sky-hook to go faster and reached the balcony. After I took the RPG, I returned to the lines and went to another balcony that was near the ship. Although it was more down than I expected, it was close enough to shoot from there. I pointed and shot several times but the ship swayed in the air and the missiles went long passed without provoking any damage. When I checked the ammunition, I realized there was only one rocket so I pointed and focused.

'Read the times...' - I said to myself, remembering my intensive sessions of aim training in hockey. I saw that the gunner had launched a missile to me but I kept pointing. When the boat was balanced down, I shot the missile. This time it hit the gunner and the explosion also caused the ship to fall. Then I realized that the other rocket went straight to me and was approaching quickly. In the last second I jumped to the skylines but the explosion pushed me out and I fell onto the ground. The impact left me without air and my whole body ached. I saw several soldiers approaching to me and pointed their guns at me. Then there was a flash and the soldiers were falling quickly to the attacks from a motor patriot. I tried to sit and heard footsteps approaching me.

'Marc!' - Elizabeth came running to my side and took my arm.

'Uh... Hello.' - Said feeling stunned.

'I should slap you for letting me alone there.' - Said looking at me very angry and gave a long sigh. - 'But I'm glad you're okay.'

'Me too.' - Replied while I was still trying to recover from the fall. The gondola was already parked in front of the tesla so we went up there and activated the lever. I leaned over at one of the windows and took a long breath. I prayed that this was the last battle or at least the others were easy.

'When you were unconscious on the beach, you kept repeating a name. Ethan.' - Elizabeth said shyly. I remembered the dream I had when I was at the beach and took a long breath.

'I don't want talk about it.' - Said with a sad tone. Elizabeth noticed and looked at me feeling sorry.

'I... I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have pried.'

'It's okay. I want to tell you… but not now.' - She looked at me surprised and then turned to the window.

'I can't believe I'm going to Paris... My dream finally will come true!' - She said looking at me very excited and I knew she did to cheer me up. I appreciated her gesture and smiled.

'You will love it.'

'But... What about you?' - Said while looking at me with a frown - 'I mean... you have to return to your home somehow. '

'The twins haven't appeared or haven't told me anything, so for now things are in the same situation. Anyway, even if they did it, I won't leave until you are completely safe.'- Said with a smile. Elizabeth approached to me and tried to say something.

'But... Marc, you...'

'I'm serious, Elizabeth. Besides, my parents would kill me if they knew I left alone after all what I've done.'- Said grinning. While I laughed at the thought of how my mother would be yelling at me with anger, Elizabeth looked at me with an expression that left me speechless.

'Thank you.' - Said with the sweetest expression I had ever seen in my life. She... was just... Suddenly the gondola stopped and both jumped by the surprise. Then we realized that we were too close. Elizabeth turned away with a red face and I became very nervous.

'Err… We better move on.' - I said quickly.

'Yes... I wanted to say it now.' – said Elizabeth who was as nervous as me. It hadn't happened anything unusual, but... we were very close, too much.

We left the car and walked into what looked like an office. Several soldiers were waiting us.

'The False Shepherd! Kill him and rescue the Lamb!' - though they attacked me all at once, a combination of crows and an explosive grenade was enough to finish them. Both climb some metal stairs and got into the elevator that took us to the First Lady.

'So, looks like they call you the False Sheperd.' - Elizabeth said crossing her arms as she leaned against a wall.

'And you Lamb.'

'What if we don't call each other that?'

'I agree with that. Elizabeth sounds better.'- Said with a smile and she blushed.

"T-thank you. Marc isn't bad as well.'

'Actually my name isn't Marc.'- she looked at me surprised. - 'My real name is Maurice.'

'Maurice...' - Elizabeth repeated thoughtfully. - 'Honestly, I prefer Marc. When I met you, you told me the name.'

'Glad you think so because I don't like being called Maurice.' - I said laughing. The elevator stopped at a bridge that connected with the entrance to the airship and Elizabeth walked through it very anxious.

'Hey, Marc. Do you know how to control an airship?'

'Huh, no. But my mechanical classes should help me a little.'- . Said scratching my head doubtfully and she couldn't help laughing. When I stepped inside, I went to the console and saw several levers that rotated different numbers. - 'This should be to place the coordinates...' - then I realized I didn't know the coordinates from Paris. I didn't even know the ones from Montreal. Well done, Maurice...

'Leave it to me.' - said Elizabeth as she stood in front of me and handled the levers. When she finished, I looked at her in askance.

'Do you really know the coordinates from...?' - Then I stopped to think who she was and I couldn't help laughing. - 'Forget it.' - She knew what I was thinking and grinned. Then she looked at the big windows.

'I want to see Paris! I want to see... everything!' - said very excited. I smiled at her enthusiasm and gave a long sigh. Finally we were going to get out of this damn city. When I looked up I saw a red blimp approaching dangerously to us.

'Elizabeth! Careful!'

Suddenly there was a shake and fell backwards. I felt a blow on my head and everything went dark. I heard Elizabeth calling me several times but wasn't able to make a move. Then I fell unconscious.

* * *

**After this chapter, I'll enter in the part of Infinite's story that I like more. Promise to udpate soon!**

**PS: I know I shouldn't be anxious about this but I'd like to see more reviews. Sometimes I don't feel sure if I'm going to the right direction ans try my best... but well, see you soon guys! **


	10. Chapter 10: Finkton

I felt I was dizzy. My head was hurting like hell... Damn, suffer a hard hit in hockey would hurt less. I heard someone singing but didn't know if it was real or I was imagining because of the possible concussion I was suffering. A gentle breeze caressed my face and noticed lots of light. I winced for the light and opened my eyes. I saw African Americans men dressed like prisoners and hitting rocks with hammers while singing. Then I realized I was leaning over the edge of the airship.

'Shit!' – shouted as I tried to get up but I was immobilized. Then I saw below me a Handyman that looked at me curiously but ignored me. What the hell was happening here?!

'Daisy, fresh air did the trick. This one's awake '- Said a man and then I was stood up. I saw a woman treating an injured man and then she approached to me. She was African American and wore a thick red scarf around her neck.

'So you're this "False Shepherd" we've been hearing so much about. Caused a mess of trouble at the raffle.'- Said looking me up and down, as if she was analyzing me but her eyes were cold.

'You're Daisy Fitzroy.'

'Nothing but.' – she replied nonchalantly. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw the man who was holding me.

'Get off me.' - I said threateningly.

'Be careful with what you-' - before he could finish, I elbowed him in the stomach and then punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with his nose broken and another man approached while pointing me with a gun.

'Not bad.' – said Daisy like she wasn't surprised, but looked at me with some curiosity.

'Look, I got no quarrel with you or Vox Populi. But this is my airship and I really need.'

'Really? 'Cause it sure look like old Comstock's airship to me.'

'I robbed it so a friend and I could get out of Columbia. Listen, I ain't looking for a fight.'- Said trying to reason with her. Then I remembered Elizabeth and I looked around but saw no sign of her.

'There's already a fight, Clark. Only question is, which side you on? Comstock is the god of the white man, the rich man, the pitiless man. But, if you believe in common people, then join the Vox. If you believe in the righteous folk, then join the Vox.'

'I want to see Comstock down as much as you. In fact I said to Slate to join you. But I need this ship.'- I kept insisting. She looked into my eyes for a few seconds and I held my gaze. Then she gestured to the man who was pointing me and he put the gun down, but I stayed alert. She pulled out a card and handed it to me.

'And the Vox shall give her to you. But first, you must help the Vox '- The woman knew how to talk but she was repeating "Vox" too many times… - 'Down in Finkton, there's a gunsmith who can supply weapons to our cause. Get our guns from him, and you shall have your ship back.'

'What if he refuses?' - I asked as I took the card.

'That's your problem. If he doesn't want, you will lose your airship and probably you will end dead.'- She replied looking at me with cold eyes again and I approached her.

'I will. But you better do your part of the deal.'- Said threateningly and Vox men approached me, but she stopped them.

'You worry about getting what we want.' – I saw a table with all my guns and went to pick them but a man stopped me.

'Do you really think I'll get those weapons disarmed?'

'What? Are you afraid?' – Daisy asked me mockingly.

'No. But if you really want me to get them, sure I won't be able without my guns. Especially considering I'm an enemy of Comstock.'- that made her to raise an eyebrow and told the man to go away.

'Try to not put yourself in a serious trouble so early.' - she said as I picked up my guns.

'No promises... Hey, have you seen a girl here? Brunette, blue skirt... She's a friend and I need to find her.'- Daisy thought for a seconds and shook her head.

'When we arrived, you were the only one who was here. If your friend went just when we came here, she should be in Finkton.'- it didn't help much but it was something.

'Good. I'll try to be fast.'- I went to the entrance and then I looked at the man who I had beaten before. - 'I'm sorry to broke you nose.' - Said mockingly and he grimaced while Daisy turned with a small smile. So she can smile... I looked out and I jumped.

I'd try to get the weapons, but find Elizabeth was more important. I fell in front of a place that looked like a factory and, under a huge sign that said "Fink MFG" there was a portrait of the owner. Then I recognized him as the same fucking racist from the raffle.

'That bastard...'

As I walked, my hatred for this man grew. There were African American people cleaning the floor and cargo boxes following a robotic rhythm, and synchronizing their movements. Policemen were guarding around them to make sure they didn't stop and I was sure they had beat a lot of workers for showing a bit of fatigue. I hid my guns and moved cautiously to avoid being recognized as I looked on all sides looking for Elizabeth. I came across an employee who was examining a cargo wagon that had fallen and had dropped Shock Jockey bottles that were broken.

'Be careful. There has been an accident and there are electric traps around.'- Warned me.

'Uh… Excuse me. Have you seen a girl?'

'Yes, but I haven't noticed much. I have more important things to do.'- He said looking at his papers. I went carefully from behind and knocked him out with a blow to the neck. I leaned him close to one of boxes that were close and looked at him apologetically.

'Sorry.' - I wanted to avoid someone call for alarm and this was the only way. I took the opportunity to get one of bottles that were intact and passed through a wagon that was used as a way to pass to the other side. Then I came to a heavy door and, as I tried to open it, through a small hole I saw a man on a flying boat.

'Get out of here, snipe. You wanna know what we do to pretty little stowaways? Or maybe you don't.'- then the man pulled someone off the ship and it was Elizabeth! Although she fell to the ground badly, she didn't seem hurt.

'Elizabeth!' - I called her as I finished opening the door but she didn't hear me and started to run. - 'Hey! Wait!' - as I followed her from afar, I saw several men running after her.

'Only authorized personnel are allowed to pass here!'

'Stay away!' - Elizabeth screamed. Seeing the situation, I ran faster and there was a flash. The two cops had the way blocked by a band of musicians who had been called by Elizabeth. I took the opportunity to approach them and beat them with my sky-hook. When the tear was gone, I kept running and saw from afar.

'Wait!' - She kept running and just as I was approaching, she called another tear. This time a train blocked my way and I had to stop. She thought the police was still after her. If only she could hear me... When the path was cleared, I found a huge door and opened it. Elizabeth was at the end of a corridor and another tear materialized. This time she had found a shortcut to move but when she crossed, two men took her.

'The Lamb, it's her! Call it in, call it in!'

'No! Let me go!' - Elizabeth cried as she struggled.

'Leave her now!' - I ran with all my strength but the tear was closed. Damn... I had to find another entry and fast. Passed a door and took a detour to get where she was supposed to.

'Requested troops are on the way. Keep close watch. A Handyman will be about to collect her shortly.'- Reported a Founder announcer. Handyman... I had to hurry before that thing got her. Then I heard a female voice and hurried up a stairs. Behind an observation booth that was up to the second floor, I saw Elizabeth struggling with the two guards .

'STOP! My patience is done run out!' - suddenly one of the guards slapped her, causing her to fall to the ground .

'Son of bitch...' - I pulled out my carbine and shot the man in the head. Before the other could react, I shot him too. Elizabeth stared in shock at the two guards but run inside the building. Suddenly my shield reacted and I saw several soldiers shooting me from down. On one side, on the top of a ship, I saw an gunner who was about to use his RPG and in the other side a turret. I threw possession to both and jumped to the skylines. I shot several enemies from above and jumped into the boat when I was close. As the gunner returned to normal, I dropped him with my hook and used his RPG to attack the turret. I used the last missiles to knock my enemies and finally the danger was over. That fight was bloody... but they hurt Elizabeth, nobody does that. I went to where she run and opened other heavy doors. I saw materializing skylines and jumped to them. Quickly I also jumped and tried to follow her as fast as my sky-hook allowed me. When I came down, I saw Elizabeth looking around for a way to get out and ran to her.

'Elizabeth!' - She turned and her eyes widened when she saw me. But before I could move, something hit me hard and I fell. When I looked up, I saw a handyman hanging from beams and looking at me with clear intentions to kill me. Oh fuck...

'FALSE SHEPHERD!' – he jumped and fell in front of me. Before I could move away, he caught me with his huge robotic hand and threw me out. I hit a cargo box and despite the pain, I held tightly to the edges of the top and pushed myself up. Then I saw the handyman catch a gear and threw it at me like a disk. This cut the ropes that held a part of the box and my grip failed. While sliding down the roof of the box, I could even grab a ledge. I saw the content of the cargo fell to empty and I looked up. My fingers slowly slipped and I panicked.

'No! NO! AAAAAH!' – my hand failed and I started to fall. I watched in horror as I was falling and then there was a flash. My body bounced against something soft and I realized it was a blimp. I grabbed tightly to the ropes that were covering it. - 'What the...?'

'Marc!' - I looked up and saw Elizabeth waving her arms and smiling broadly while tears were falling in her eyes. When the blimp took me up to where she was, I jumped there and suddenly she run at me to hug me. I looked surprised at her while I was trying to not to fall.

'Woah! Easy!'

'I... I thought you died.' - Muttered between sobs as she hugged me with a force that surprised me.

'Well, as you can see I'm still here.' - Said with a smile and hugged her. The truth is that in all the time I spent looking for her, I had missed her a lot and had only been a few hours. She pulled away and wiped her tears while smiling. Despite her joy, her face clearly showed that she was exhausted and her cheek was red from the blow she suffered before. She was all dirty and one of the sleeves of her blouse was a little broke and revealed part of her skin. It also was a little torn open in the middle and revealed part of her cleavage. I had to make a great effort not to look.

'I had to leave the airship when strange men were coming... I didn't know them and you didn't wake up...' - Said in a sad tone. - 'Now we have lost the airship.'

'Not really. The Vox now control it but I made an arrangement to get our ship back.'

'What kind of arrangement?' – she asked curiously.

'I just need to supply enough weapons to arm an entire uprising.'

'And where will get these weapons? From one of our many friends and allies?' – replied in sarcasm as she crossed her arms.

'There's a gunsmith in Finkton that could help us. Just have to convince him.'- I looked around and saw a grand entrance leading to Finkton. Knowing where we could start, I turned to Elizabeth and offered my hand.

'Shall we go, partner?' - I said with a smile.

'Let's go!' - Instead of shaking my hand as usual, she took it and pulled me toward the door without letting me go. I was surprised but I couldn't help but smile. The truth is... I liked it.

* * *

We entered in the bottom of a hallway and there was a big sign on the wall reading "_The great Chen-Lin , gunsmith machinist since 1905_".

'That would be your gunsmith. Who sent you find this person?'

'Daisy Fitzroy.'

'She's either a great hero or the worst of scoundrels, it depends on who's doing the telling.'

'If you accomplish the arrangement, I don't care if she's the Queen of Holland. Although I must admit that she has a more honorable goal.'- Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully.

'So it isn't bad at all we help Fitzroy.'

'Yeah, but the less we get involved, the better. This isn't our fight. If we involve too much, we'll put ourselves in another endless struggle '- I said with serious expression and Elizabeth nodded shyly. We walked through an office where there were people of different races waiting to be called and we went for the elevators. Then we saw two police officers guarding and a automaton in the middle.

'Welcome to Fink Industries recruitment! We are not looking for any help. You hear that? No help!'

'Here there are people who need a job to earn some money and they won't give them a little chance…'

'How are we going to get into Finkton?' - asked Elizabeth looking around.

'We have no other option, so we will do illegally.' – We moved toward the stairs that were going and saw a door blocked by a lock.

'Can you open it?'

'It will be easy.' - she said as she started to work with it. When he finished, she looked at me somewhat insecure. - 'It's okay to do this? I mean... We will get into more trouble again.'

'I know. But you have me to protect you.'- Said with a smile and she blushed. When we entered, we entered to a large room and watched an interior floor. Downstairs there was a motorized patriot and several guards watching.

'Over there... a service elevator. Should take us down to Finkton.'- Said pointing to a sign that was in front of us and indicated downstairs.

'Good. But first I must get rid of that patriot and soldiers. Follow me closely but hide well.'- She nodded and got ready. When I was near the stairs, threw the possession to the patriot that attacked the soldiers. Quickly I run through the room while attacked the soldiers with my rifle and Elizabeth ran to hide. When I saw the patriot was going to attack me, threw several crystals to make traps and covered behind a desk. While I was changing the rifle for the shotgun, the patriot fell into the trap and froze. I ran out of my cover and got behind the patriot to shoot him in the head. To finish it, gave him a strong electrical charge and the head exploded. I saw more reinforcements came up and went back to get my rifle.

'Marc, salts!' - I turned and caught the bottle in the air. I ran for a cover as I drank the contents and started attacking the police. I sent crows to them and kept shooting. From the other side, I saw reinforcements coming and threw explosive traps to make sure they didn't advance. While I was attacking the first group, traps ended the second. With the area already cleared, Elizabeth approached to me.

'Err, Marc… I have seen something you won't like.' - Told me worried. I frowned and she pointed a poster.

'_The gunsmith Chen Lin wanted for known connections to the outlaw Daisy Fitzroy_.' - I read and frowned more.

'That's not good, right?'

'Definitely not. We have to find Chen-Lin quickly.'- both headed down the service elevator and we pressed the button. While we were waiting, Elizabeth went to a few lockers that were there.

'Marc... It's Slate's locker. He must have worked here.'- she looked inside and frowned as she took a book.

'Have you found anything?'

'Wha… I… This is my mother's diary. Why would Slate have it?' - she said as she read a few pages. – '_My husband claims the child was created from whole cloth by divine will. I am a believer, but I am not a fool. His... bastard... shall not be raised under this roof_.'- . after reading that, Elizabeth was devastated. The diary fell from her hands and began to tremble.

'My mother... She had me locked in that tower.'

'Elizabeth...' - I approached to calm her but she turned so I couldn't see her.

'I just want to get out of this city. Please.'- Said still shaking and I knew she was almost going to cry. I went and hugged her with one arm from behind. For how her body tensed, I knew she was surprised.

'I promise we'll get out of this place.' - I said gentle. - 'But even those people locked you in that tower, I want you to remember you're not alone now.' - Then small bell sounded and the elevator arrived. Elizabeth pulled away from me and looked at me sweetly.

'Let's look for Chen -Lin.'

Both walked into the elevator and, as we descended, a speaker sounded sharing Fink propaganda.

'Greetings! My name is Jeremiah Fink, and I want to share with you my personal creed. What is the most admirable creature on God's green earth? Why, it's the bee! Have you ever seen a bee on vacation? Have you ever...' - while I was listening to the stupid propaganda, sighed in exasperation. That man was really annoying and I didn't know him. Then I looked and saw Elizabeth crestfallen.

'Are you okay?'

'I still can't understand how my mother could lock me in that tower. She hated me...'

'The truth is that it's difficult to understand. Comstock was the one who separated you from your family only to find have heir. She should have hated him, not you.'- She wanted to say something, but then the elevator stopped and bell phone rang.

'It comes from there. You should take it.'- she said pointing to a little phone. I approached and pressed the button.

'Ummm... Hello?'

'Mr. Clark?' - said a female voice.

'Uh, yes?' - Elizabeth and I looked at each other and she approached to listen.

'Hold for Mr. Fink, please.' - After that there was a pause.

'What's going on?' - Elizabeth asked clearly confused.

'No idea.' - I replied as I was in the same way. Then I realized that the torn on her sleeve was opening and was revealing more of her arm… Why was suddenly so nervous?

'Clark? Fink here. Listen, my boy...'- then spoke Fink from the phone. - 'We've had an eye on you, and I can tell you right now, you are our top candidate! TOP!' - Elizabeth looked at me surprised and looked at the handset more confused. - 'Now, my associate, Mr. Flambeau, will help you with anything you need.'

'What the hell was that?' - Elizabeth said when the phone turned off.

'Honestly, I have no idea.' - I said frowning.

'He seems oddly pleased to make your acquaintance.'

'I can't say the same from me.' - I replied and that made Elizabeth laugh. The elevator continued to descend and then a huge golden statue of Fink appeared in front of us. I whistled to see so many gold and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

'Well, the man's got an ego.' – the propaganda started to sound again and I frowned.

'He also likes a lot the sound of his own voice.' - Muttered feeling a little upset. Again, that man was really annoying.

* * *

When the elevator stopped, we saw a well-dressed man waiting for us.

'Mr. Flambeau?'

'Mr. Clark, welcome to Finkton. You'll find a variety of supplies here that should see you through your visit.'- said pointing to a table that was next to him and there were a infusion, picks, money, a medicine cabinet… and a hand cannon that looked had a beautiful design and looked powerful.

'What does Mr. Fink want with us?' - Elizabeth asked but the man shook his head.

'Excuse me Miss, but Mr. Fink's interest is strictly in the gentleman.'

'But why-?' – she insisted and he continued to refuse.

'So sorry, young miss. But any questions regarding the gentleman's application should be taken up with Mr. think.' – after that he moved away and the doors opened. As we left, Elizabeth looked at me a little nervous.

'Does this strike you as good news? It doesn't strike me as good news.'

'Me neither. For now let's focus on finding the gunsmith.'- While we descended, I noticed the place was in a poorly state. People were brought together waiting for a job and I was sure the conditions had, were absolutely poor. We walked down through a street filled with boxes of cargo and small jobs.

'Here it is, Marc.' - Elizabeth said pointing a building with a sign for the gunsmith.

'Hopefully he will be inside. Let's go.'

When we entered, from the strong odor and silence, I knew this site hadn't lately been much frequented. It was dark and the only light came from a huge oven. We saw some stairs on one side and went through them. On the second floor, we found a small altar with a Buddha figure, candles off and also typical Chinese lanterns.

'I've read about this... That's Gautama Buddha.'

'The founder of Buddhism.' – I continued as we walked and Elizabeth nodded.

'They say he spent 49 days under a Bodhi tree until he achieved enlightenment.' - Then looked at me with some fear. - 'Do you think they are watching him because of this?'

'Well, I think they're looking for him because he has some connections with Fitzroy. But surely Comstock doesn't like people worship idols who aren't him.' – we followed the stairs and reached the top floor which was full of machines.

'Hello? Mr. Lin?' - called Elizabeth but there was no answer.

'Is anybody here?' - I insisted but nothing happened.

'What happened here?' - She asked as she looked around.

'This has been the constabulary, no doubt. They are the only one who could work this place over, looking for Lin.'- we came back to the stairs and then we stopped. - 'Did you hear that?'

'There's someone downstairs.' - Quickly pulled out my revolver and slowly went down the stairs with Elizabeth behind me. The altar was lit and there was a Chinese woman in front of it. She was praying but at the same time crying.

'Excuse me… Ma'am, sorry to bother you, but... Do you know where Mr. Lin is? Mr. Chen Lin?' - I asked gentle as I kept my gun.

'Mr. Lin not here. He… gone.' - replied the woman as she turned to us sobbing. Elizabeth approached and tried to comfort her.

'Gone?' - Elizabeth repeated. I let her to treat with the woman. She'd do better than me.

'They take, Flying Squad. I pray Gautama Buddha. Pray give husband back. Give back to May Lin.'

'Where did they taken him?'

'Club. Everyone take to Good Time Club.'

'Do you know where the club is?' - I asked this time but the woman started to cry and gave a long sigh. - 'We better leave her.'

'Why not Vox Populi help Chen Lin? Why not Daisy Fitzroy help Chen Lin?' - asked the woman at the figure of Buddha and prayed again while sobbing. I felt a great pity for her.

'C'mon. We have to find Chen Lin soon.'- told to Elizabeth and we went down.

'Who are the flying squad?'

'I suppose it's special police. And sure they aren't nice.'- I replied grimly. I had seen several times how the police from this city treated people who were of a different race or skin color, and that made me worry. I prayed with all my heart that I wasn't too late.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you noticed, you can see Marc and Elizabeth are getting more closer. Things will get interesting, or at least I'll try. About Daisy****'s scene,I wasn't sure at all how to orient it but I liked how it looks now.**

**I'll try to update sooon, and keep sharing your opinions!**


	11. Chapter 11: Good Time

**Well, this chapter could be considered like a little "break" (you'll know what I mean whe you read the chapter). Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When we left the gunsmith shop, I noticed that all was quiet. The bidder who was announcing jobs and the workers were gone. Even the policemen who were guarding weren't there.

'This is too quiet.' - As I looked around, I saw two men running down the street and I frown. Then I noticed a strong tremble. – 'What the hell…'

'HANDYMAN!' - Elizabeth cried and I looked up. The handyman was hanging on the roof and jumped towards me. I ran back and shot him with the machine gun but the giant kept coming at me. I threw a grenade and he stopped after the ball exploded. When the smoke cleared, I realized that he hadn't suffered any damage. I gave him an electric shock and he froze... but then he shook his head and the electric charge disappeared.

'Fuck...' - the handyman took an iron beam and threw it to me like a spear. I quickly ran to the side and kept shooting. If I kept attacking, maybe the bullets would hurt him... but I couldn't go like that all the time. Unlike other enemies, the handyman didn't seem to be affected by any attack. I needed to find a weak point and fast... Then I saw the heart covered by glass in the center of his body and pointed directly there. The giant quickly put a hand on means to protect it and run at him while shooting. When I approached, he threw a slap but I rolled and dodged the attack in the last second. After that, I ran to his back and threw a grenade across the glass. The handyman roared and suddenly grabbed my arm and threw me across. I fell into a job post and broke it by the impact. As I tried to sit up, I noticed a sharp pain and saw a protruding iron near mi hip. I saw the handyman advancing moving like a gorilla and tried to reach my gun. Then there was a flash and a flying turret began to shoot my enemy. He used one of his hands to protect himself and threw a large gear to the machine. When this blew up, there was another flash and a patriot attacked him as it moved faster. Elizabeth was desperately trying to protect me and looked everywhere, watching for tears. When the handyman destroyed the Patriot, he noticed her.

'The Lamb... Bring back the Lamb.'- Said as he approached to her. Elizabeth fell back looking at him in horror and called another patriot but the handyman beat it with a punch. I made a big effort and got my gun.

'Don't dare to touch her!' - yelled as I fired. He turned and roared with fury as he ran towards me. He threw one of his hands and went down to dodge. I shot at his heart and rolled to the side to dodge another attack. When I went to shoot again, my injury hurt again and I fell on my knees in pain. The handyman took advantage and hit me, sending me into a wall. After the impact, I fell to the ground and felt weak. My whole body ached, the iron was still stuck in my body and I hadn't been able to do any damage to the handyman. He approached to me and I tried to make a move to try to sit up, but my body wasn't responding. Then I thought about the shotgun that was in my back and I looked for it with my arm. While my enemy approached with fury, I took the gun and made a last effort to lift the weapong. When he raised his arm to hit me for last time, I shot and everything went quiet. The handyman froze and fell backwards with the hole that was containing his heart completely busted.

'I did it... I won.' - I muttered feeling exhausted. I dropped my hand and my whole body felt like surrender. My vision became blurred and started to see black spots. I wanted to sleep and my eyes were closing. Just 5 minutes...

'Marc!' - I heard someone calling me but I was falling slowly. - 'Marc! No! Stay awake!'

'E-Elizabeth...' – finally I said as I saw her kneeling beside me.

'I'm here... stay awake, please.' - I said as she examined my wound. He took a medical kit from the supplies bad and examined my wound. – 'It seems it hasn't touched any vital organs. But I have to get out the iron.'

'Okay... Just... just do it…' - Elizabeth took different materials that I couldn't see and then prepared everything. She picked up the iron with both hands and looked at me. I nodded and tried to smile to calm her. - 'Don't worry.'

She was surprised to see me smiling but quickly turned back to work. She pulled it with both hands and I made a great effort to not to scream. I grabbed a bar that was beside me until I felt my fingers hurt. Finally she took out the iron and quickly put a cloth over to cover the wound. My whole body was shaking and tears were falling down my cheeks, but I didn't scream anytime.

'It's okay… It's okay…' - Elizabeth whispered to calm me down. Although she looked like she was going to cry, she kept working and began to treat my wound. When she threw disinfectant, I moaned in pain. - 'Marc, I have to take off all your clothes from your upper body so I can bandage your injury.'

I nodded and Elizabeth helped me to take off the cloths. After that, I leaned against the wall and took a long breath. She finished treating and bandaging my wound, and finished her work.

'There's one last thing: we have to go to a safe place.'

'Do you see any?' - I asked sleepily. I was starting to feel really tired.

'Yes, it's next to here.' - she helped me to get up and went to the place she had seen. This was a warehouse full of boxes and some jobs posts. She took me to a corner that was all surrounded by boxes and well hidden. Elizabeth helped me to lean against the wall and took a long breath. - 'Here we'll be safe for a while.'

'Okay... Just… give me five minutes...'

'Rest as you need. When you're better, we will continue.'

'But-'

'No time to argue.' - she said softly and took my hand. - 'I'll be here watching.'

'Be careful... Just stay...' - I couldn't finish and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was standing in my room and looked absently at the window. Then I turned and saw Ethan in the middle of the room._

_'Ethan?' – called him surprised._

_'Not bad in that fight.' - Ttld me with a smile and headed for the door._

_'W-wait!' - I said trying to get closer but I couldn't move._

_'Don't give up, Marc. She needs you.' - after that he went out the door._

_'Please stay!' - I begged. I wanted to talk with him, I wanted to ask... but he disappeared. After that, everything went dark._

* * *

'Ethan...' – I whispered while sleeping but my mind was returning slowly to the real world.

'Marc?' – I opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth with me. I blinked and looked around.

'How long I've been sleeping?' - I asked rubbing my eyes.

'One hour. I haven't called you before because I have seen np danger and you needed rest.'- She stood up and picked up a few things.

'Here. I picked up some supplies and your equipment. Since the handyman came, no one has been around here.'- Said handing me a bottle of water and some food. I took a long breath and smiled.

'Well, after all that we have suffered it was time we had a break.' - Elizabeth nodded and also smiled.

'When you were sleeping, you were talking.' – Said shyly.

'Let me guess… I called Ethan, right?' - She nodded and I sighed. - 'Well, after calling him so many times, I think it's time you know who is him.'

'Marc, you don't have to-'

'It's okay. Also, I can't always avoid to talk about him.'- I looked thoughtfully at the bottle and took a deep breath. - 'Ethan was… my big brother.'

'Was?' - Repeated frowning.

'He died three years ago after suffering a serious illness.' - Said with a sad tone.

'God... I'm so sorry.' - She said taking my hand. – 'You miss him, right?'

'Yeah.' – said as I started to remember everything. – 'Both played in a junior hockey team and together we were really good.' - Said with a smile. - 'Ethan was the tough guy and I was sniper and. Although we played different types of game, they always put us together. I got to have such good scores that rivals were watching me.'

'Why they were watching you?' - asked curiously.

'Well, as I was scoring so many points, they always sent their big guys after me.' - I smiled after remembering a special moment. - 'In a rival team there was a player who called him "The Ice Monster". The name was ridiculous but he was almost 2 meters and he was so strong than a handyman. He was known to have brought down many players and always tried to beat the small ones. Well, when we went to play against his team, everyone knew he was going after me. After a play, he run towards me and hit me against the boards without explanation.'

'Isn't that illegal?' – Elizabeth asked looking at me completely outraged and I couldn't help but smile.

'Yeah, in fact he was going to get suspended. The problem for him was that Ethan went after him and let him KO after a punch. For a long time they tried to beat him in all possible ways and my brother was the first to get it. And with one blow.'- Said laughing - . 'Some time later, an agent informed us that soon we would be eligible for the draft from the professional league. We were really excited about it and tried to show our best. I was told that I had more possibilities than Ethan but he didn't care. In fact he told me that if he had to sacrifice his place so I got a chance, he would.'

'Your brother had a great heart.' - Said with a smile and I nodded.

'Yeah, maybe too much.' - Said with a sad tone and looked down. – 'One day, suddenly... he fell ill. It was all so fast… he was feeling bad and days after they had to take him to the hospital... My father worked hard and made all kinds of tests but couldn't figure out what was wrong. He said it could be a type of cancer but it was so rare that nobody could specify what kind. One day Ethan fell into a coma and spent two months in which he gave no sign. The doctors suggested us to let him die as his health wasn't improving but my father refused. He continued to work, calling specialists and professionals to help him to discover what was going on. Then one day Ethan woke up and everyone thought it was a good sign...'

'Marc?' - I called softly to see what was shaking.

'But... Ethan said he wouldn't resist for more time. He knew it had to take a miracle to improve but it was clear. My family and I were so sunk. In my case, my game got worse and I was warned several times that my chance to get to the draft was in danger. But I had no strength... and instead Ethan was smiling. He said that everything would be okay, that I should be fighting like he was doing.

One day I didn't want to play a game because I wasn't feeling able. It was very important for the team but I didn't want... until Ethan called me and begged me to play it. He insisted that I should be there, that I had to show everyone I wasn't finished. I promised that I would score 3 goals for him... and I did it. I scored hat-trick goals and probably played the best game of my life. I remember how excited I was, how much I wanted to tell him...'- said looking down. Elizabeth looked at me worried and squeezed my hand.

'Did something happen?'

'After the game, I returned to Montreal and they told me Ethan had died. Hours after I went with the team, his health worsened and he died in a few hours. After that, I left hockey. I felt a terrible fear when they said I had to travel with the team. I was afraid that something bad might happen while I was playing...'- looked at my hand and sighed. - 'Although my family was suffering a lot, everyone could recover slowly. But... I couldn't. I was in treatment, I was about to suffer a depression several times and I isolated myself from the world. It was tough... until one day I decided I couldn't continue in that way. Ethan would have been furious if he watched me in that way. I focused on my studies and I've been helping my little brother with hockey so he can reach what I left and moved on... '- Following that gave another sigh and looked at Elizabeth. She was still holding my hand and was crying inconsolably. - 'Err, Elizabeth? Are you okay?'

'I... I…' - suddenly she hugged me and looked at her surprised. She leaned on my shoulder and sobbed loudly.

'Elizabeth, easy!' - I said, trying to calm her but she was still crying. I think I shouldn't have told her... She looked at me as tears continued to fall.

'I'm sorry you and your family suffered so much... Your brother didn't deserve to suffer in that way and you...' - went silent and cried again. I smiled and stroked her head gently.

'No need to put yourself in that way.'

'But it's... it's all so sad...' - she said while sobbing.

'I know but now he's in a better place.' - Said with a smile and sighed. I wiped her tears with my hand and she looked at me with teary eyes. - 'By the way, could you bring me my cloths please?' - Then her eyes widened and looked at my chest, realizing that I wasn't wearing my shirt. Her face turned to a bright red and in less than a second she was away from me. She took my clothes that were neatly folded on the top of a box and gave it to me.

'H-here, your clothes.' - Said shyly and looking aside.

'Thanks.' - Thanked her trying to not to laugh. I put on my clothes and tried to sit up but then my injury hurt. Although I felt better, the wound was still there. Elizabeth noticed and rushed to help.

'Can you continue with this injury?'

'I've done a lot of things while I was injured. I'll be okay.'- picked up my weapons and saw Elizabeth catching the supplies bag.

'I'll take this. So I can throw you whatever you need.'

'Try to not to hit my head.'

'Hey!' - Replied frowning and I apologized while laughing. Definitely she was cute when she got angry.

'Come on. We have to go to the Good Time and find Chen Lin.'- When we left our hiding place, the street was deserted. The huge body of the handyman was still in the middle of the street and saw the club in the background. As we went there, Elizabeth looked at me thoughtfully.

'What... what does the mark in your hand with what happened?' - asked shyly.

'When we were young, both created a brand and a salute we only know. We painted the mark on our hands and then put our arms together, making an X... We still used time after and our rivals were scared when they saw us making the salute.'- Said laughing.

'They knew they you were going to give everything, right?'- Said with a smile.

'Yeah, and we won almost every time we did it.' - When we arrived at the gates of the club, both look at the huge lighted sign.

'Here we are.'

'Well, ready for whatever is there?' – said looking at her with a smile and raised my arm. First Elizabeth looked at me confused and then realized what I was doing.

'That's... Marc, no! That's between you and your brother!'

'If he found out how many things we have overcome together, I can ensure that he would want you to be part of this.' - Said with a smile. Elizabeth looked at me in awe and finally raised her arm and put it against mine.

'I'm ready.' - Said with a big smile.

* * *

The club reception was very luxurious, with stairs on either side leading up to a door and accompanied by two golden statues Fink. In the center there was a automata receiving the visitors.

'_Welcome to the Good Time Club, sir or madam! Where lions roar! The show is about to begin!_' - then Fink 's voice sounded from a speakers.

'Ah! Clark, my boy! You know, the best kind of interview is one where the applicant doesn't know he's being tested! But I've watched you since the other day at the lottery. Heh heh...'- I wish I never entered in that raffle and meet that man. - 'You're a brute! And in times like this, I could use a brute!'

'I would rather live in poverty than work for you.'

'Oh, come on Clark.' - He laughed, like what I was saying was a joke. - 'We have labor unrest! Now... Fitzroy has got the jungle all riled up.'

'They are normal people who are suffering because of people like you!'

'Come on, Clark. Calm down a bit.' - he laughed. That man was really obnoxious. - 'A man like me could use an experienced mercenary like you.' - That made me furious.

'Don't dare to call me mercenary!' - Fink didn't reply and I thanked that because listen more bullshit from that man would make to do bad things. - 'Bastard... Son of... '

'Marc.' - Elizabeth took my hand and I looked at her. - 'Ignore what he says.'

'Sorry. I didn't want to react in that way'- Said with a sigh and forced myself to calm down. Both climbed the stairs and entered to the entertainment area. It was a huge room and luxurious. There were balconies in the upper zone, having a good view of the bottom, tables with armchairs scattered around the place, bar tops and a stage with a catwalk that had some big boxes. – 'Let's find Chen Lin and get the hell out of here.'- Suddenly the lights went off and a screen appeared above the stage, showing Fink's portrait.

'Now, now! All I ask is that you finish what you started, Clark... Wouldn't want to disappoint the other applicants!' - then a spotlight lit up and pointed to the curtains while the screen disappeared. I didn't like this... - 'Our first candidate is a veteran of Peking... He's something of an old hand at handling explosives. Only man I know who hasn't... Heh heh… lost a limb working with them... Heh heh… yet...'- then the curtains opened and an army of armed men appeared with a fireman. I took my rifle and shot the men were climbing the stairs. I threw several explosive traps on them and focused on the fireman who was still down. Although he threw grenades, these didn't reach me and I took the opportunity to shoot.

'That's it! That's it! Well, son, you could use such ambition in Fink Industries!' - said Fink really excited as I was still attacking my enemy.

'Just shut up, idiot!' – yelled as I was still shooting. The fireman was running to avoid my attacks and approached from below. I quickly sent him a electric shock and I kept shooting until he was dead. I heard footsteps approaching me and changed the rifle for the shotgun. I turned and I saw the last enemies running to me. I killed all them quickly and the lights went off again.

'My, my, my… quality work!' - Fink said while a light illuminated the curtains again. - 'The next candidate is a former devotee Lady Comstock... but without the old gal, they doesn't know quite what to do with themselves. Picked this one up at a Hiring Fair. For a song!' - he laughed . While I was reloading my shotgun, I heard crows and hurried to finish my job. Then I turned and fired. The Crow froze with his sword raised and fell dead to the ground.

'More are coming!' - Elizabeth warned me and I saw several enemies up the stairs. I kept shooting as I backed up to a bar.

'Get a cover!' - I said to Elizabeth while I was shooting and covered behind the bar. The enemy separated in two groups who had come from both sides of the room and we were cornered. I reacted quickly and continued attacking until I used all my ammo for my shotgun. I quickly took out the revolver and kept shooting.

'Marc!' - I turned and saw one of the enemies approaching to Elizabeth who was cornered in the wall. I shot at him without hesitation and the bullet hit his head, splashing blood to the wall. I ended up with the last men and finally had some calm. While I was trying to recover my breath, I reloaded the rest of my guns. Elizabeth approached to me.

'Has ended all this?'

'I don't think so...' - the lights went off and Fink spoke.

'Now! Enough of the opening acts... Your true rival is an expert with the automata...Wants to replace all our security with machines! I'll give the old boy credit, though, it would be fewer mouths to feed!'

Suddenly the boxes opened and in the background were two turrets, while in the catwalk a motorized patriot appeared and two flying turrets. Seeing the patriot advancing quickly to the stairs, I put several electric traps and sent possession to all turrets.

'Salts!' - Elizabeth gave me a bottle and took it in the air. Then I saw a tear with a RPG.

'That tear!' - I pointed it and Elizabeth called it. As I drank the salts, I ran to the gun and got ready. Before the turrets could attack me, I ended up first with the flying ones with one attack to each one. Then I focused on the turrets from the bottom and, while my shield was protecting me, attack directly. While I was reloading the ammo, I saw the patriot approach some fuming. Although the traps and the turrets damaged him, he kept moving. I pointed directly and, after I shot the last missile, it went down. I dropped the RPG and leaned against the wall. I was tired and angry. While I was fighting the men, I heard how Fink was laughing. I wanted to kill that bastard, I really wanted to do it... Elizabeth came running to me and looked at me worried.

'Are you okay?'

'I will be when beat I beat that damn bastard...' - Said furious and Elizabeth took my hand. I looked at her and gave a long sigh. - 'Sorry. I'm just tired of all this and that man.'

'Congratulations, Clark!' - exclaimed Fink from the speakers. - 'You know, when your name was first passed to me I wasn't quite sure you were the man for the job, heh heh. But now, I can say with certainty that I was quite wrong!

'I won't work for you, Fink. I'll never do.'- I replied defiantly.

'Now, now, I know all about your little job for Fitzroy. But do you really want to take her offer over mine? Do you know how many people would kill to be Head of Fink Security?'

'I'd rather kill myself than work for someone like you. And if you keep saying bullshit, I swear I'll go to where you are and kill you!'- I yelled feeling more furious. The man really knew how to annoy me.

'It disappoints me you feel that way, Clark. It really does... - said clearly disappointed and then his tone changed to a more menacing. - 'But I promise you this: I will get what I want.' - After that, the curtains opened and no enemy appeared.

'Let's finish this.' – I prepared my revolver and both moved inside.

* * *

**Here it is. Maybe the part in which Marc explains who is Ethan is a little longer (and also somewhat typical) but I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just tell me. I'll be glad to hear any opinions about this. I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: A different perspective

**I'm back! Sorry for the waiting, I had exams and uni works and couldn't write anything... Here you have a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

When we walked into the stage, we passed through a backstage. The only entrance we saw was a staircase leading down so we followed them. As we continued, I heard a man and a woman talking. I motioned Elizabeth to stop and I looked out to see that they were soldiers. I approached silently to knock them out but then they turned. Before they could react, I shot them with my revolver.

'Sorry.' - muttered looking at the dead bodies. We continued walking through the corridors and entered at a room that had a blackboard with numbers and names.

'Look! _Chen Lin, cell number 9._'

'We know where to look. Can you open that door?'' - asked pointing to the only door that was there. In a few seconds she opened it and passed a boiler room and a warehouse with a projector, until we reached the cells. When we passed the door, both covered our noses.

'Ugh... what's that smell?' - asked Elizabeth disgusted.

'There are no privies down here. Sure they haven't allowed them to bathe at least one time.'

'They treat them like animals... What someone could have done to deserve to be locked up in a place like this?'

'It seems that Fink doesn't need many reasons. With someone he doesn't like is enough.'

'That's not fair.' - Elizabeth said frowning.

'Unfortunately there are so evil people in this world as in mine.' – we moved through the corridors and in the background there was the cell No. 9. Elizabeth took care of the lock and, when she opened it, walked into a dark room with stairs that were leading down several floors. Fink then spoke again.

'Clark, you're a lion. But you can't blame me for looking after my own interests, can you? Now, I know Fitzroy has come calling... but I think you'll find your business with her has come to an end, heh heh. Lions walk with other lions, Clark, not hyenas!' - after hearing that, I looked at Elizabeth as she did. That didn't sound good so we rushed down the stairs. When we reached the end, we entered to dark room. Only the switch was lit.

'Stay close to me.' - I told to Elizabeth and both slowly moved to the switch while I had my gun ready. When I clicked, the lights came on and I blinked several times.

'Marc...' - I saw Elizabeth completely pale and covering her mouth with horror. When I turned, I also paled. In the middle of the room there was a man sitting on a swivel chair and on the floor there was a huge blood pool. As I approached, I prayed with all my heart that he wasn't Chen Lin... When I turned the chair, I saw the man had his face completely swollen and bruised, showing how many tortures suffered the man. He was s disfigured but I knew it was him. Although checked his vitals, I knew he was dead.

'We're too late... God dammit!' - Muttered turning around. I was furious but not only because we couldn't get the guns, also for failing to help the poor man.

'Fink… This is what he meant.' - Elizabeth said looking at the body with horror and then looked at me. - 'What do we do now?'

'With him we can't do more. Death is death.'

'Death is death.' - Picked up the gun and pointed at the entrance. Then I put it down when I saw the Lutece twins. - 'How did you get here?' - Asked with a frown but they ignored me. Robert took a coin from his sleeve and showed it.

'I see... face.' - said Rosalind looking at the coin.

'I see tails.' – then said Robert.

'It's a matter of perspective.'

'What do you mean?' - I asked them feeling confused.

'What do you see here, from this angle?' - asked Robert.

'Death.' - replied Rosalind. - 'And that angle?'

'Alive.'

'Marc... Chen Lin.' – said me Elizabeth. She really seemed to understand what they were saying. Then, where Chen Lin was, a tear appeared and...

'The body... is gone!' - I said surprised.

'It was never here.' - Robert said.

'It's another Columbia.' - Muttered and I started to understand everything.

'The same coin.' 'A different perspective.' 'Heads.' 'Tails.' 'Dead.' 'Alive.'- Said the twins.

'We have to go through... to this other Columbia, but... how?' - Elizabeth asked looking at the tear frowning. The twins smiled.

'It's like riding a bicycle.' 'One never really forgets.' 'One just needs the courage to climb aboard.' – after that, the light that was lighting them blinked and suddenly they disappeared. That... I wasn't sure what to think about that but it was scary.

'Marc, I can open this tear. But if we get into it... I don't think I'll be able to bring us back.'- When she said that, I felt some fear. I wasn't sure how the tears worked but get into other worlds sure wasn't good at all.

'Right now we have no more choice... but I trust you.'- I said with a smile to cheer her up. She nodded and breathed deeply as she approached to the tear. Then she opened her arms with a great effort, like she was opening a heavy door and there was a big flash. I closed my eyes for the light and felt a strong tremor. When I opened my eyes, Chen Lin's body was gone and there was no blood or anything.

'We're in another Columbia...' - I muttered. Then I looked at Elizabeth and saw her staggering. Before she fell, I approached and grabbed her. She was pale and panting slightly. - 'Are you okay?'

'Yes... This tear was harder to open... but I'm fine.' – tried to walk but she failed and grabbed her again.

'You need to rest.' - Said as I took her in my arms. I carried her to a stool what was near a wall. When I left her, her face was red. - 'When you feel better, we'll continue.'

'O-ok.' - replied very nervous and avoiding looking at me. I sighed and looked around. The room was the same but this time the floor was wooden and looked more like a warehouse. There was a table with several tools and boxes and in one there was a weapon. It looked like the machine gun but this seemed to be more resistant and powerful. Also it had red paintings. When I realized that my machine gun didn't have much ammo, I decided to change it for the other one. After that I sat on the floor next to Elizabeth.

'So we're in a different Columbia... Well, if Chen Lin is alive we're in a better situation.'

'But it's very likely that many things have changed.'

'Is there a possibility we meet with ourselves? I mean… our versions from this world.' - Elizabeth thought for a few seconds and shook her head.

'I don't think so. Moving to another dimension, we have "substituted" ourselves in this world.'

'That's... Err… Okay, forget it.' – said tired. These things about other dimensions and temporal changes were causing me a headache.

'Hey Marc, when we go to Paris... What if we don't find my family there?'

'Well, if it happens… I don't know any other options to look.' - Elizabeth sighed and looked down.

'I guess I'm destined to be alone.' - said crestfallen.

'That's not true.'- Said approaching her and took her hand. - 'You won't be alone while I'm here. If we don't find your family... well, you could come with me.'- Said slowly as I considered the idea that I just shared and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

'B-but I don't belong to your family... and I am not from your world and your time.' - Said very nervous.

'Well, we just passed to another dimension and for now we're good. I don't think anything happens if we do it again to my world.'- . Said smiling. - 'And for my family, I can assure you that they would accept you easily.'

'How can you be so sure?' - Asked very insecure and I couldn't blame her. She has never had a family to live with.

'First, you're a great reader and love books. My mother would love that. You have a talent for medicine and my father would appreciate that. My sister would like you quickly and as for my brother Daniel...'- then I thought about what my brother would like.

'What?' - said when she noticed I didn't finish.'

'Well, you… you are really cheerful.' - I said nervously. Besides that, a man should be completely blind to not realize that she was beautiful. And with those blue eyes that were absolutely irresistible... If Ethan was still alive, he would have tried to flirt with her without hesitation.

'Marc, you're getting red.' - Said looking at me curiously.

'I... Well, what I mean is my family would accept you.' – she looked down and the looked at me in the eyes.

'You… Would you do that for me?'

'For you, anything.' – said honestly. She blushed and looked at my hand that was still holding hers. Then I remembered that my phone was still in my jacket. With so many fights, I forgot about it. Also it was useless in this world so… I took it out and touched the screen while Elizabeth was looking at me curiously.

'What's that?'

'It's a phone but this in particular is also a camera, a music player...' - put the last and touched the play."_Synesthésie_" by Malajube and Elizabeth's widened.

'How it works?' - asked as she took the phone and examined it.

'In my world technology is really advanced. This is just a small sample of what we have, there are much more modern and powerful machines.' – the song kept sounding and Elizabeth was focused listening and watching the screen.

'The song… is in French.' - Said with a twinkle in her eyes. - 'I've never listened music like this.'

'Over the years have appeared so many musical styles. The song that is playing is from a group of Montreal. I think you would like it.'- said with a smile. I went to pick up the phone and removed the player. Then I put the photo gallery and a picture of my family appeared. It was when we went to see my brother who was playing a hockey game.

'Is it your family?' - Elizabeth asked as she approached to look and I nodded. – 'They look really nice.'

'I'm lucky to have a great family.'

'You miss them.' - Elizabeth said looking at me sadly.

'Yeah. I just hope that if they aren't aware that I have gone… or at least they aren't suffering a lot.' - Said crestfallen. Elizabeth stroked my face and smiled while I blushed.

'You'll be back with them.'

'I know.' - I said smiling as well. Then I heard screams and got up my gun ready. – 'Looks like we are not alone.'

'We should go.'

'Do you feel better?' - she nodded as she got up. Both left the room and went up the stairs. In the cells that were previously empty and dark, now there were prisoners screaming in protest. Then I realized they were Vox.

'They are from Vox Populi... Should we free them?'

'Some fuss could help us.' - Took out my revolver and fired at the lock of the cell. After that, the cells opened and the Vox men came out quickly, some of them giving me the pat on the back as thanks. We continued going up and, after passing the warehouse, we found two guards. They were a man and a woman...

'These two...'

'They're the two soldiers I killed when we went down here.' - Said frowning. The man was on the ground grabbing his head and the woman was standing but staggering and looking nowhere. Something vibrated through them and their noses bled profusely.

'But in this world they aren't dead...' - said her as she approached slowly. - 'Marc, their noses... They're all bleeding...'

'I'm disgusted, DISGUSTING, sick SICK sick…' - the man muttered as delirious.

'Did I... Why am I STILL HERE…?' - asked the woman her look lost.

'What's wrong with them?' -asked.

'They remember...' - said Elizabeth on dismay.

'Remember what? '

'Being Dead.' - after hearing that, I felt horrible. I didn't want to provoke that suffering... I couldn't imagine what it was like to feel it.

'We better keep going.' - said really nervous. I needed to get out of there asap. After reaching the top and pass the backstage, we walked into the auditorium and saw Fink's people patrolling all over the place.

'WHAT is GOING on HERE, SANSMARK?! As my HEAD of SECURITY, I suspect YOU'LL want to find out HOW these two slipped past YOUR MEN, and WHAT THEY WERE DOING IN THE BASEMENT!'

Hearing that... What happened to his proposal of me joining him? Then the men turned and pointed their guns at me. I put in front of Elizabeth and went to attack but someone did it before me from my back. Several Vox men came out from the backstage and attacked directly to our enemies. Taking advantage of the surprise, I also attacked and both moved quickly around the room to get out.

* * *

When we went outside, unlike the quiet one before, now there were dead bodies of Vox and Comstock people. When we went down the stairs of the club, police surprised us.

'STOP THEM!' – the men attacked us and Elizabeth and I covered behind a barrier. I shoot at the enemies and cleared the area that was close to me. Then I looked for other coverage.

'Flak cannon!' - Elizabeth warned me and I saw him at the end of the street. I sent a group of crows to the soldiers who were close to me and pulled out the sniper rifle. Although he was quite armed, the rifle had enough power to hurt him. He fired rockets but I dodged them and kept attacking. I pointed at his head and after several attacks, his armor broke and he fell. After that I took out my new machine gun and ended the other soldiers. As we moved down the street, across the corner we found another group of soldiers and a turret. A couple of grenades and new weapon were enough but I was starting to feel a little tired. - 'Are you okay? You look tired.'

'Yeah. Let's go to find Chen Lin… and the fucking guns.'

* * *

The place looked the same as before but Elizabeth looked around.

'You hear anything?'

'What do you mean?'

'No machines. No tools.'

'You're right. To be an armory, it's too quiet.'- Said looking around, as she has done. - 'Let's go upstairs. Perhaps Chen Lin is there.'- Went up and when we arrived at the second floor... there was something that didn't fit.

'Marc, look. The shrine... It's a figure of Comstock now.'

'Here's something very weird.' - I muttered with a frown. Both continued the stairs and finally reached the top. Chen Lin was among the completely empty platform, waving his arms, like he was turning a crank.

'Um, Mr. Lin? Chen Lin?' - I called softly and the man turned to my startled.

'Who are you? You speak up. Speak up! Can't hear you over all these machines!' - his body vibrated and I saw his nose bleeding. It wasn't good...

'I'm Marc Clark...' – I replied, trying to calm him but he moved around nervously.

'Stand back! These machines very dangerous! Wait downstairs with Mrs. Lin.'

'Uh, Daisy Fitzroy sent us. We need to talk to you about... getting guns.' – insisted, trying to reason with him but the poor man was still delirious.

'Machine very dangerous. No place for stupid people. Want to lose pretty head?' - replied angrily. I was starting to get a little nervous.

'Mr. Lin...'

'Downstairs!' - Shouted at us, making gestures for us to go to the stairs. I took a long breath.

'In this way we will get nothing...'

'Remember him dead in that cell? Maybe in some way he remembers that, too. How would you reconcile that?'

'I don't know... I can't even imagine.' -said something restless. We went down and in front of the shrine there was a woman praying. Unlike Ms. Lin, she wasn't Chinese.

'Heal my husband. Calm his troubled thoughts. Ease his burden.' – murmured the woman while sobbing.

'Excuse me, ma'am, I'm looking for Mrs. Lin. Have you seen her?' - I asked softly.

'I'm Mrs. Lin.' - Well, she had changed a lot.

'Uh… Well, your husband looked like he wasn't feeling good…. Do you know what's wrong with him?'

'They took his tools. What's he got without his tools? If he could work again, maybe... if-if he could work, he'd...'- murmured and then cried again. Elizabeth tried to comfort her.

'Mrs. Lin, can you tell us who took your husband's tools?'

'Goddamn police. They took them and locked them up, in the impound in Shantytown.'

'We'll try to bring back the tools. I promise.'- said to calm her but she turned to the shrine and prayed again. As we walked down the stairs, Elizabeth looked at me doubtfully.

'Returning his tools will fix his mind?'

'We have to try. For now we have no other choice.'- Said shrugging.

'Have you noticed? His nose was bleeding.'

'I think move to another dimension provoked it. It seems that those who died are now alive.'

'This tear... I think it was a bad idea.' - Said crestfallen.

'Hey, you've done nothing wrong. For now we will look for these tools... and hopefully Chen Lin will get better.'- Said trying to cheer her up. When we passed by the entrance of Shantytown, saw several vending machines. I bought several improvements for vigors and enough supplies to hold out a few more battles.

'If you want to ask me, ask me.' - said Elizabeth suddenly and I looked at her confused.

'About what?'

'My finger.' - Said touching her pinky covered by a thimble. I didn't wonder about it because I had no time… but yes, I did. At least once...

'Well... I didn't want to get into personal matters. You know...'

'It's all right.' - Said with a smile. – 'It's as much a mystery to me as anyone else. Maybe Songbird knows, but he's not talking.'

'Honestly, I can't imagine him talking.' – said laughing slightly. She hid a smile and looked at her pinky.

'At least I can wear this stylish thimble to cover up my hideous deformity. I hear they're all rage in Paris.' - Said touching the metal.

'The idea of the thimble is very good but, even if you miss part of your finger, that doesn't mean it's hideous. It makes you unique.' - said with smile. Elizabeth looked at me surprised and a blush covered his cheeks.

'Thank you.' - Said smiling as she averted her gaze. I activated the lever and the cargo was moved. With our path cleared, the next road was full of guards and gunner patrolling on a higher bridge.

'That tear, the cover.' - I said to Elizabeth. She called the tear and both ran towards it before receiving any attack. I took my carbine and attacked the nearest enemy, trying to avoid the rockets coming from above. With the closest are cleared, I saw another tear to my right with a turret.

'That one!'

'Done!' - Elizabeth called and, while the gunner was busy trying to avoid the attacks of the machine, I took the opportunity to attack him. With him dead, I kept going and several enemies with armed with clubs came running. I saw a broken tank that was pouring water. I quickly threw shock jockey to the water and men were electrocuted. They fell dead to the ground and didn't see any enemies closer. We continued walking and entered in an office with an elevator. We entered inside and waited for our destination. Elizabeth crossed her arms and sighed.

'You must think me some sort of... freak. A girl who can bring dead men back to life. Whose only acquaintance is… a giant bird creature. I must seem ridiculous.'

'I never thought like that and you shouldn't feel that way.' - Said putting a hand on her shoulder. - 'Now it seems that everyone is against you and I understand that you feel that way, but you're not ridiculous. You are special and that's not bad.'

'I am not going back to that tower, no matter what happens.' - Said very determined.

'And you'll never return there. I won't allow it.'- When the elevator stopped, she looked at me and smiled.

'Hey, Marc... Thanks.' - Said taking my hand. I really liked when she did that... Then I looked in front and my expression changed. Seeing that place, I realized how bad the situation was in Finkton. We entered in a dirty and completely neglected street with buildings that looked like they were going to collapse. There was a small group of people reunited in front of a man who was giving a speech about Finkton, others were scattered in the street, cornered in small holes and portals.

'These people are like this because of Fink?' - said Elizabeth looking around. - 'Maybe Daisy is right. Maybe she should pay him back for all this.'

'One thing is do justice and avenge is another one. They should never pass to the second.'

'What do you mean?' - asked me surprised.

'If they are focused on revenge... innocent people will die. They will want to kill those who are related with Fink and Comstock, and won't look if they had something to do with their suffering.'

'That... isn't right.'

'If they fall into these intentions, they will prove they are no better than Comstock.' - Said really serious. As we walked, I saw a woman huddled in a doorway and hugging his son. For their appearance, quickly I deduced they were starving.

'I wish I had an NGO here to help them...' - said sadly.

'NGO?' - repeated Elizabeth clearly confused .

'Charity associations dedicated to help the poor. In my world there are many that do what they can to help people.'- Looked in my pocket and saw enough coins. Counting the money I saved in the backpack, I had enough to buy groceries for several months. I grabbed enough money and I approached to the woman. She snuggled on the wall with scared expression as she saw me approaching.

'W-what do you want?' - asked quietly.

'Help you.' - Extended my hand and showed her the money. She looked surprised at the money and then the child moved between her mother's arms.

'Mom... It hurts...' - complained him and I knew he was sick. I looked at Elizabeth who was watching us in silence.

'Do we have some health vials in the bag?'

'Uh...Yes!' - She searched in the backpack and handed me the vial. I turned to the woman and offered it.

'He needs medicine. This will help him.'- she looked at the vial and then looked at me uncertainly.

'What do you want from me?' - asked with some fear and I couldn't blame her. An unknown (and armed) man offering you money and medicine can be weird.

'I just want to help. I want nothing more.'- Seeing that she made no movement, I left the money and the vial close to her. Then the boy looked at me.

'Are you from the good side?' - He asked sleepily and curiously at the same time.

'I could say so.' - said with a smile. - 'Be strong. And take good care of your mother.'

'Yes, sir.' – replied him with a smile that was missing some teeth and his mother looked at me in shock. I approached to Elizabeth who was looking at me sweetly.

'That was very kind.'

'I always try to help.' - We got to the stairs that where leading down to a bar called "The Graveyard Shift" and we went there. As we approached, two filthy men came out of nowhere and were armed with pistols.

'Stop now!' – cried one with his gun ready.

'Heh. These privileged folks... Let go everything you have and fast.'- Said the other.

'Hey, we don't want any trouble.' – said calmly but secretly I put my hand in his pocket for the revolver. The first one looked at Elizabeth up and down and grinned.

'Look what we have here... Hey beauty, why don't you let that idiot and come with us? We'll have fun.'

'What...' – said Elizabeth in shock. He was to continue but before he could, I took out my gun and ended the two men in just a few seconds.

'Thinking things like that in the situation they were... Idiots.'

'How... I-I didn't expect...' - murmured still in shock. With so much to know about the world, those men saying things like that had to frighten her.

'Just forget what they have said.' - When I saw she didn't react, I grabbed her hand and she looked at me. - 'I'm here. Nothing will happen.'

'Y-yeah... I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. Let's go inside and get some rest.'- from outside, it was clear that it wasn't the best bar in the world. When we entered, my opinion was the same. Inside there was just the right things: a few tables, chairs, a bar, a few vending machines and enough alcohol for those who wanted to forget their problems. There were people who sat at the tables and held their bottles of alcohol. When they realized our presence, some looked at us askance and Elizabeth hid behind me, grabbing my arm. Slowly we approached to the bartender who was cleaning a glass with indifference.

'Excuse me, is there any place where my friend and I can rest?'

'No drinking, nothing.' - He replied without looking.

'Water.' - He put a glass in front of me with water and gave him some coins.

'There is a basement. If I heard weird moans, you're out.'- Threatened me. Elizabeth turned red and I held my desire to punch him.

'Thanks for the warning.' - said sarcastically and took the glass of water. We went through a small corridor leading to wooden stairs. These went down to the basement which was full of barrels, empty bottles and dirt. It wasn't much but it was enough to rest. As we got off, we saw a boy trying to catch an apple from a shelf.

'Hi there!' – said Elizabeth to him. When he saw us, ran under the stairs and hid. As I look down, the boy looked at me with fear. - 'He's scared... Maybe there's a way to calm.'

'You want some water?' - Told to the boy offering the glass but he didn't move. I sighed and left the glass so he could catch it.

'A guitar. I wish I know how to play...' - she said pointing to the instrument that was propped on a chair.

'I can do it.'

I approached and sat on the chair as I picked the guitar. As I adjusted the strings, I thought what song I could play to calm the child. I thought of a song of my favorite band but the kind of music I knew didn't exist yet so it would be weird. Then I remembered the song I heard in the church, when I came to Columbia. After remembering the melody, I started to play the guitar and Elizabeth sang.

'_Will the circle be unbroken… by and bye… by and by…_

_Is a better home a waiting… in the sky… in the sky…_'

While she was singing slowly following the melody, Elizabeth went to the shelf and grabbed an apple. While the child was looking at her curiously, she approached to him slowly and he was going to hide. But she continued singing and offered him the apple. The boy finally went to take the fruit and returned to his hideout. Elizabeth finished singing and looked at me with a smile.

'Now he seems to be better.' - Then she realized how I was looking at her. - 'What?'

'You have a lovely voice.' - Said with a smile. Elizabeth blushed and brushed a strand of hair. I realized she did that when she was nervous.

'Thank you. I've had a lot of time to practice, you know.'- she grabbed a chair that was in the room and sat close to me.

'With all the time you've had, don't you know to speak French?' - She looked at me surprised at my question.

'Well, in fact I know. But I never could talk to someone, so I have no practice.'

'Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour le faire.' - said suddenly in French smiling. She looked at me with widened ayes and smiled widely.

'Bien sûr!'

After that, we spent a good time in which I encouraged her to speak in French and corrected some small mistakes. She paid close attention to my advice and made a great effort to speak the language. Meanwhile, I could tell she was enjoying like a little girl and couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't help but smile and I felt very comfortable with her. Then I realized... Until then I hadn't realized that, although I hadn't much time, I always noticed how she smiled, how she looked at me, how she reacted... I think... I think I fell in love with her.

* * *

**Well, as the rest of the students, soon I'll finish this year at uni so I'll had a lot of works and exams. I'll try to write when I can and update soon.**

**About this chapter: **

**1st: About the Malajube group: you should listen them. They group broke but their music was so good...**

**2nd: Finally I put a scene of Marc talking in French. I wanted it to be more longer but I'm don't French at all and use so much the translator isn't good... Anyway, if you have any suggestions, you're free to tell.**

**3rd: Marc finally admitted he is in love with Liz! **

**Until next time! (good luck to everyone who has exams/ works/ ...)**


	13. Chapter 13: Vox Populi

After our little break at the bar, we went back to the main street and saw a group of people trying to open a broken vending machine to get the money.

'There's a tear.' – said Elizabeth pointing to one side and saw bags of food on the tear.

'The food will do better than money.'

Elizabeth called it and people run at the bags, taking food and eating desperately. We continued down the street and passed under a clock tower, which was full of little shacks. In one of them there were three children: one was playing a guitar, another one singing and the third one begging. I dropped some coins in front of them and they smiled very grateful. As we continued advancing through the alley full of shacks, Elizabeth looked around sadly.

'I don't understand... why they treat some as men and other like animals...'

'People like Fink think they can do what they want and treat people like this. I really hope Fitzroy stops him.'- Then, up in a great platform saw two men detained in stockades and a poster that was identifying them as "labor agitators". Without thinking, I went upstairs and I released them. While they were rubbing their wrists and necks, thanked me many times and they left running. When we went to continue, I heard a commander talking. We moved silently and hid behind some large boxes. In front us was the police station... very well armed. There were two big rocket launchers, one on each side of the building and numerous police scattered everywhere. Elizabeth turned at me really scared.

'This place is really dangerous. We must get rid of those rocket launchers in some way.' – said looking around.

'In one of the balconies I've seen a RPG. We could go there.'

'Okay. As I attack the group of soldiers, run nonstop until the skylines and go to the balcony. I'll cover you.'- she nodded nervously and we got ready. I pulled out my machine gun and left the hideout. Before the soldiers could react, threw bucking bronco followed by a grenade. All alarms started ringing and saw more police approaching. I fired at them and walked quickly to the skylines. Elizabeth passed behind me running and jumped towards them. After launching another grenade to the founders, I also jumped and I followed her. The rocket launchers began to fire missiles at me repeatedly and I moved my skyhook as fast as possible. Once we got to the balcony, we turned the corner and covered before the rockets arrived.

'That was close...' - muttered while I was trying to recover my breath and Elizabeth gave me the RPG.

'Do you think you can destroy them from here?'

'We shall see.' - I looked out and saw one of the rocket launchers near of our position. I went out and quickly fired several rockets. I covered again to avoid another attack and fired again until the machine exploded. When I attacked the other one, my missiles impacted against the ones of the enemy and caused no damage. I covered and reloaded the RPG.

'We have to look for another place closer to that rocket launcher.'

'I'll go with you.' – I looked at her and I knew I couldn't change her mind. I looked for a good position to attack and found one.

'As soon as we arrive, hide in a safe place.' - she nodded and both prepared to jump to the skylines. I jumped first and moved fast thorough the lines. As I approached to my goal, I saw a founder waiting me with his gun ready. My shield rejected his attacks and I jumped on him, knocking him down with a kick and throwing him down. As I got up, I saw the rocket would attack again.

'Faster!' - I said to Elizabeth who was still on the skylines as I saw the rockets coming towards us. As she jumped, I took her and went to cover before the rockets arrived. There were several small explosions and both fell to the ground. I covered Elizabeth with my body until the explosions stopped.

'Are you okay?' - asked to her and when I looked at her… she was so close.

'Yes...' - said a little dazed.

'I want you to stay here until I end that rocket launcher.' - she nodded and leaned against the wall. I pulled out the RPG and went to attack the machine. This time I kept attacking and took advantage of my shield. After several attacks, the machine exploded... and I saw one of the rockets coming towards me. I quickly ran to the coverage but there was an explosion and I was driven inwards. I crashed hard against the wall and my injury, alongside my back, hurt like hell. My wound didn't sit well that hit...

'Are you okay?' – Elizabeth asked me as she knelt beside me.

'Yeah.' - I replied as I got up with some effort. Then I saw several founders coming towards us from the skylines. I pushed Elizabeth towards the cover and pulled out the rifle. I attacked the police and these I fell down quickly. When I looked at the front of the doors of the police station, I saw another group with a motorized patriot. I sent possession to the machine and this began to attack the founders. - 'Come on! We can go now!'

I jumped to the lines and headed at full speed towards the doors. When I jumped in front of them, I looked at Elizabeth. I took her in the air as she jumped and entered, closing the doors after that. I caught a post that was carrying a flag and put it between the knobs to prevent them to be opened. We crossed the lobby and approached to a few doors that were closed. I prepared my gun and got in front of Elizabeth. I did right because when I opened the doors, there were many soldiers waiting us. My shield protected me from the attacks and I fired. Then there was a flash and in front of me and a metallic coverage appeared. Elizabeth and I ran to it and I fired from one of the holes. The soldiers were firing me from three different points and I moved my gun fast to kill them. When the room was getting cleared, I heard a broken glass behind me.

'In the name of the Prophet!' - said a robotic voice.

'Run!' - I told to Elizabeth and she did. The robot started shoot at me and I ran as fast as I could toward the stairs. My shield protected me and threw several electrical traps behind me. The robot tried to move but it was paralyzed by the traps. I attacked until my gun had no ammo and spent all my salts throwing grenades and electrical charges. When I thought it was over, I felt my shield being hit again and turned. I saw more founders who came from a dressing room and approached to me. With no time to reload the machine gun, I took out my revolver and killed. Looking around me, I confirmed to myself that the room was clear and I leaned against the wall. While I was reloading my guns, Elizabeth came from the stairs.

'All right?'

'For now, yes.' - I said wearily. She handed me a bottle of salts and drank it reluctantly. - 'Drink this when you're tired isn't nice.'

'Well, it can save your life.'

'I don't doubt about it.'

'I found this in an office below.' - Said handing me a little bag. I took it curiously and looked inside. There were more than 600 pieces of silver and gold coins inside.

'Wow... This is... Woah.' - said very surprised.

'I thought it could help us.' - said very funny. I laughed and kept the coins in the backpack.

'I've also found this.' - Then she gave me... two Lutece infusions!

'You really have great talents.'

'If you're surprised by this, you haven't seen anything yet.' - said with a mysterious smile. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

'Will you show me them?'

'That depends… First we have to get out of here.'

'Well said. Let's find those tools.'

After drinking the infusions and catch some provisions, we returned to the main floor and went down thorough another stairs to the cells. When we entered a room, I saw thorough a glass big machines.

'There they are, the tools!' – said Elizabeth. She opened the lock that was blocking the next door and went downstairs. - 'Who are we really helping by getting guns for the Vox Populi?'

'On the one hand, us. On the other hand, the Vox...'

'Daisy can make a change, can't she? Make things better for the people here.'

'As I said before, if she just focuses on killing people for revenge, she won't help anyone. But for now, we don't know her true intentions.'

'Perhaps she uses them to ensure the best for the people.'

'I really hope for it.' - I said not feeling sure. When we got arrived at the ground floor, the machines were chained and... Damn it, they were really big.

'Well, we sure as hell aren't going to be able to carry all this back to the shop. God, we should have planned this previously.'- said angrily. Carrying all those machines sure would cost several days to take them back to the shop and with help. When I was starting to get desperate, I saw a something vibrate amidst the machines. - 'What is that?'

'That's...' - then it expanded and a tear appeared. In middle I saw another room and there weren't the tools. – 'It looks like a tear... It's another version of this room that doesn't have any tools in it.'

'As the tear you opened before.' - said approaching. - 'If the tools aren't in there...'

'They must be back at the shop!' - then finished Elizabeth. If everything was as we said... I really expected to be it. Then she looked at me with serious gesture.

'Marc, if we go into this tear... I don't think there's any turning back. Are you sure you want to go?'

'We don't have other options right now. But are you sure that you should open it? The last tear weakened you a lot.'

'I think I will be able to resist it, I'm more accustomed. Also, I know that if something happens to me, you will be there to take care of me.'- I looked at her surprised and smiled.

'Don't doubt about it.' - she smiled and approached to tear. She started to open it and everything started to shake. There was a great flash that blinded me and in a few seconds we were in another dimension. Where there were machines, now it had only boxes with banners of the Vox and some guns painted in red. I saw that Elizabeth was staggering and I approached.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes. As I said before, I 'm more used.'- said smiling to calm me. I nodded and went to see the gun that was on the table. I saw that it was a kind of rifle with more ammo and a scope. I decided to change the carbine for the new rifle and we climbed the stairs. As we climbed, there was a strong tremor and heard a loud explosion.

'They're coming, the Vox are coming!' - said a founder from the top and he sounded desperate.

'It looks like Fink's people are in trouble.'

'Marc, things have changed. The Vox are causing a revolution lust like _Les Misérables_. These people is going to get a better life.'- said Elizabeth very excited. As we approached to the main floor, we heard people chanting Vox and there was another explosion. When we arrived, I heard a noise and pulled out my new weapon. In the middle of the room there was one of the soldiers who I had killed before, staggering and shaking.

'Oh God… like it never was… how is it gone?' - we passed beside him silently and noticed his nose was bleeding. We went quickly towards the entrance and the Vox chants sounded louder.

'Can you feel it? Daisy's moved these people! Things can change, Marc, and we can be part of it.'

'I don't deny that what Daisy is doing is good but I don't want us to get into more fights.' – said feeling tired. When we passed the doors, we met a founder but before he could attack me, someone shot him. On one side a armed Vox appeared and began to attack the other founders. The entrance to the station had become a real battle. I used my new rifle and helped the Vox as we advanced. While I was shooting, I realized that this rifle had much more power and also fired more bullets. When we left the area and approached to the street of slums.

'The Vox are armed and look stronger than ever.' - said Elizabeth surprised.

'Yeah... but we should go to see Chen Lin. At least to make sure everything is okay.'- when we went into an alley, we saw a Vox in front of a body of a dead founder. He raised his gun but then it went down when he saw us... or me. The man looked at me with widened eyes.

'You... you're, Marc Clark, the hero of the Vox!'

'What are you talking about...?' - asked very confused but he run away.

'Everyone must know! He's back!'

'What the hell is going on here?' - muttered as I watched the man disappear.

'Marc, look at that poster.' - I looked where Elizabeth was pointing and my eyes widened. I was in the poster, with my fist raised and it was bandaged with a red cloth. - 'In this world... you're a hero.'

'I remember... I...' - suddenly images began to invade my head. - 'I remember I led the Vox, I… Slate and I... burned down the Hall of heroes...' - while I was trying to assimilate all the images, I saw myself fighting alongside Slate, Daisy giving a speech with me, Daisy with bloody hands trying to treat me... I remember... I remember I died. Suddenly my head and ears began to hurt intensely. I fell to my knees and leaned on the floor, completely stunned. I noticed that my nose was bleeding profusely and my temples throbbed.

'Marc!' - someone called me but I couldn't react. I felt like my head was going to explode in any moment. Then a pair of hands gently grabbed my face and forced me to look up. Those blue eyes... – 'Marc, looked at me. We have come for Daisy Fitzroy, remember?'

'Elizabeth..." - I muttered looking at her eyes. She wiped the blood from my nose and stroked my face.

'Let's look for her and let's go to Paris. Okay?' - finally my head stopped hurting and felt better. I got up slowly and took a deep breath.

'Yes... I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' - she said softly as she held my hand and led me down the alley without letting me go . - 'Now let's go.'

'Yeah... Let's go.' – said still feeling stunned.

As we advanced along the main street of Shantytown, we saw several Vox executing founders, others taking pictures next to a dead handyman... Elizabeth looked at them in horror scenes and made her to keep moving. Then an Irish folk music started to sound and red confetti began to fall while the Vox were chanting.

'Marc Clark died for this day! It was he who spoke with one voice of the people! Now it's the time to stand true to this cause. Now it's the time for Fink to fall!' – said Fitzroy's voice from the First Lady that was floating amid Finkton. - 'To the factory. Let them mighty be laid low! For the people, for Marc Clark, and the true voice!' - after hearing that, I didn't know what to think. I… I really didn't know.

'Let's go.' - I told to Elizabeth feeling restless. The First Lady disappeared between the buildings and we moved towards the entrance of Shantytown. When I walked into the elevator and it went up, I leaned against the wall. I ran a hand over my face and took a long breath.

'In this world, you were a martyr... ' – said Elizabeth looking through the glass.

'These people need a better class of hero. Not someone like me.'

'Marc, you must give yourself credit.'

'Credit?' - repeated shaking my head. – 'A hero doesn't kill people, Elizabeth. I'm just a normal guy who has gotten into a mindless battle... and just wants to go home.'

'Marc...' - muttered Elizabeth and she took my hand again. I knew she was trying to cheer me up but… I just wanted to get out there. When we got to the office, Elizabeth went ahead and pointed into a little room. - 'Look, another vigor.'

'Let's see what power gives me this time.' - said approaching to a safety cabinet that had been opened. The vigor bottle was had the form of a skull lamb in a green tone. I took out the lid of the bottle and drank the liquid that tasted like water with lots of gas. I felt a tremor and my vision turned red. Then I looked at my hands and they began to vibrate with air circulating through my veins. I noticed how my body started to shake and there was a strong flash. When I opened my eyes, everything was normal. When we left the office, I saw the Vox battling the founders and they were in disadvantage. I saw a founder about to beat a Vox and I decided to use my new power. I took my skyhook and pulled the trigger. The wheel started to spin and air charged around the wheel. Then I dropped the trigger, pointing to my enemy and I was rushed at full speed. My skyhook hit the soldier, wounding him and throwing it far from where I was. As I was assimilating what happened, I heard several explosions.

'Rockets!' – warned me Elizabeth from afar. I turned and saw a well-equipped soldier with a RPG. Again, a charged my skyhook and this time much longer. When I released the trigger, was thrown at full speed and impacted strongly against my enemy. Although the hook didn't damage him, this was sent out of the boat and fell into the void. I looked at my skyhook and grinned. This power... I really liked it.

* * *

After helping the Vox to defeat our enemies, we returned to the initial entry to Shantytown and I activated the lever to move the cargo wagons that were blocking the passage.

'Well… I guess we did it.' - said Elizabeth with a sigh and then touched her pinky. - 'I don't know if I brought us to a world where the Vox had weapons... or I've created one. '

'Can you… create other worlds? '

'If I'm honest... I don't know. There are so many things I don't know about my power.'- replied frowning. If Elizabeth created this world... she was really powerful. And she didn't know it at all. When the way was cleared, we moved through the streets of Finkton trying to avoid any fight. We went to the armory and I noticed that the doors were open.

'I don't like this...' - muttered and both hurried to go there. When we entered, both paled. Inside the shop were the bodies of Chen Lin and his wife dead with a blood pool.

'No... no, this is not what I meant to have happen.'

'Elizabeth, this isn't your fault.'

'They're dead, Marc!' - said nervously and I saw she was going to cry shortly. - 'I... I caused this... I shouldn't...'

'Listen.' – I put myself in front of her to block the view of the bodies and put my hands on her shoulders. - 'You couldn't know that this would happen. Other people killed them, not you. Now let's go to find Daisy in the factory and get our airship.'

'Okay... okay, let's go.' - finally she calmed down and we left the armory. In front of the gunsmith, there were several Vox who were facing a huge door that was tightly closed by a special lock. Then I saw sparks come out from among the doors and the lock fell to the ground, this time broken. Another Vox opened the door from inside and walked to the other side. At the bottom was another door also closed and they were opening with a blowtorch. When they opened it, we left for a long bridge and saw lights in the background that turned red.

'Turrets! Cover now!' - Shouted to alert the others and everyone went to cover before the bullets reached us. I pulled out my sniper rifle and started to attack the two turrets. I launched several electric shocks from my position and ended up with them. The Vox began to advance and attacked the founders.

'Patriot!' – said Elizabeth. From the scope of the rifle, I saw the robot but also a tear with a turret.

'Elizabeth, that tear!' – she called it and he began to fire rockets to the patriot until it was destroyed. The Vox continued to advance and everything seemed to go fine... until a horn sounded. I turned confused and saw huge zeppelin placing in front of the bridge. Suddenly it began to fire rockets repeatedly throughout the whole area. - 'Take a cover! Take cover NOW!'

Everyone ran towards the nearest cover and there were explosions everywhere. I grabbed Elizabeth and hugged her to protect her with my body. I saw several Vox fall because of the explosions and others trying to hold in their coverage. When things calmed down for a bit, I looked at her.

'Are you okay?'

'Y-yes.' – replied a little shocked. I looked over the bridge and saw that the factory had a good hiding place in one of the sides. I took Elizabeth's hand and she looked at me.

'When I tell you, run with all your strength and don't let go my hand.' - even though she was scared, she nodded and I looked out. When I saw the airship was going to attack the initial part of the bridge, I looked at her. - 'Now!'

Both started running with all our strength around the bridge, dodging obstacles and bodies as we could. Although I was running faster than Elizabeth, she kept the pace and squeezed my hand hard. When we were reaching our destination, I saw several Vox beckoning to us to hurry.

'Come on! It's going to attack this part!' - told us one of them. Both made a last effort and finally got there just as the rockets were going to that position. When we arrived, grabbed Elizabeth and covered her again with my body. When the explosions stopped and both fell to the ground exhausted.

'That was close.' - said Elizabeth gasping.

'We must destroy that airship. If not, we can't move.'- Then I looked at the Vox. - 'Do you have any weapon or something that can destroy it?'

'No. We didn't think that airship was going to appear.'

'Well, the only option is...' - from inside the airship. When I thought about that, it was clear that the chances of get out alive were slim, but... I had to try. - 'I have an idea but I need you to do me a favor.'

'Of course. We will do anything for you, sir.'- said one of them making a salute. It was clear they recognized me.

'Marc?' - I turned and saw Elizabeth looking at me.

'Elizabeth, I know you're going to hate me for this but I you do something for me.'

'What are you...?' – then she knew what I meant and her eyes widened. Instead of getting angry or refusing several times, this time she looked at me pleadingly. - 'Don't do it, please...'

'I'm sorry.' - I turned to the Vox who were waiting my orders. - 'I want you to take care of her. Don't let she suffers any harm.'

'We will protect her with our lives, sir.' – replied the man and I nodded. I walked to the corner of the wall and looked at Elizabeth for the last time. She was going to cry.

'Marc, please...'

'Trust me.' - said with a smile. When I saw the airship was going to attack the other side of the bridge, I ran to the airlines. I heard Elizabeth calling my name but I didn't stop. I jumped to the lines and I went through them at full speed. They led me to the other side of the airship and saw one of the wings that was near to the entrance. Several founders were on the wooden platform and began to shoot me. I jumped to one who was close and kick him to throw him out. After that, I pulled out my new rifle and shot the other founders. I saw a turret attacking me and sent shock plus a grenade. With the way clear, I went to the entrance of the airship. When I entered, several founders and a patriot I pulled out my gun and first I took care of the soldiers. Seeing that the robot was approaching, I put several electric traps and I moved quickly. When I finished with the soldiers, quickly went behind the patriot that was paralyzed and shot his head. When this exploded, the robot fell and everything went silent. I walked to the front of the ship and examined the engine. Several thick cables were connected to the core that powered the ship. I looked at my skyhook and then to the wires.

'Rule Nr. 1: Never cut the wires.' – I pulled the trigger and hit the hook against them. It began to emit smoke and sparks flew several until there was a small explosion. Suddenly the ship began to tilt and leaned on a railing as a alarm. The other entrance to the dirigible opened and went there quickly. There was no platform but the skylines were close... or so I thought. - 'Now or never.'

I kept my balance and stepped back several steps. Then I to the entrance run and jumped into the void. I quickly activated my skyhook and thank god that it attracted me to the rails. I saw Vox chanting my name as they walked to the gates of the factory. When I was near the bridge, jumped and gave a long sigh.

'Not bad.'

'Sir'! - I looked up and saw the Vox who I talked before. Then someone pushed him and came running towards me.

'MARC!' - Elizabeth flew at me in a hug and almost knocked me down.

'H-hey, easy! I'm-'- suddenly she grabbed my collar and glared at me. Note to self: never piss off Elizabeth. She can be very scary.

'You… This is the last time you do this to me. Did you hear me?' - I looked at her intimidated and went to answer but she turned to hug me tightly. - 'I thought I was going to lose you.'

'I'm fine.' - said with a smile and rested my chin on her head. Although it hadn't been as bad as I thought, I was really afraid that I couldn't see her again... I saw the Vox from before approaching to us and left Elizabeth. - 'Thank you.'

'It's an honor to serve you, Mr. Clark.'

'Call me Marc.' - said with a smile and looked at the rest of the Vox. - 'To the factory! '

All them cheered in response and climbed the stairs to the gates of the factory. When we entered to the lobby, several patriots and a rocket launcher turret were waiting us but we were many more beat them quickly. We passed to the lobby and approached to an elevator.

'Daisy said she was coming here for Fink.' – reminded Elizabeth.

'We need to take that elevator. Sure it leads to Fink's office.'- both entered on the elevator and this we began to ascend. As we watched the manufacturing halls through the glass, Elizabeth sighed.

'They're just right for each other, aren't they?'

'Who?'

'Fitzroy and Comstock.'

'They have different goals but both do what is best for them, no matter what happens to others.' - I said crossing my arms. After a few seconds of silence, Elizabeth spoke again.

'May Lin… Mr. Lin… My god, I… I was so set on getting to Paris… I didn't really think that…'- I folded and put a hand on his shoulder.

'You couldn't have known this would happen.'

'I had a role in this catastrophe.' - replied angrily. - 'If-if you want to pretend that we're purely innocents in this, then that's your prerogative, but-' - suddenly the elevator stopped and the phone rang. Oh no... No more Fink bullshit again please… I went to the little phone and pressed the button.

'Fink?' - for my surprise, it wasn't Fink.

'I saw you die, Marc. Saw it with my own eyes.' - I recognized the Daisy's voice.

'Fitzroy. Listen, I got you your guns. No give me back my airship.'- said remembering our deal.

'But my Marc Clark died for the Vox Populi. You either an imposter... or a ghost. My Marc Clark was a hero to the cause. A story to tell your children.'

'Daisy, I fully support your cause. But you have to return me my airship, you promised me.'

'You… you just complicate the narrative.' - said so coldly that I felt chills. The elevator moved again and pulled out my machine gun.

'I don't like this… Be ready.' – said to Elizabeth. I had a very bad feeling... and my suspicions were confirmed when the doors opened. We were expected by the Vox, and this time they wanted to kill us.

* * *

**Although I have so much work to do, I still had some free time to write this chapter. The next one maybe takes more time than the others but I'll try to write in my little time! and don't doubt to post reviews if you have something to say about the story!**


	14. Chapter 14: Daisy

**I'm back! After a long week of a lot of works, finally I can post the new chapter. When you read it, maybe you will notice something has changed... Hope you like it!**

* * *

This was simply great. When the elevator stopped, all the Vox who were in the room started shooting at us and I had to make a great effort to attack them and protect Elizabeth at the same time.

'Shit... Why things have to get so worse now?' - muttered while watching one of the Vox I killed. That boy looked like a kid... Damn!

'All this is my fault.' - I turned and saw Elizabeth crestfallen.

'It isn't. You didn't-'

'I was the one who brought us into this world. May Lin and Chen are dead because of me, Marc. The Vox are now against us and more people will die.'

'Elizabeth.' - I called her but she ignored me. - 'Hey, listen. Although we aren't innocents at all, we didn't kill them. We would never have allowed if we had arrived on time.'

'Yes, but-'

'I don't want you to think everything is your fault.' - said very seriously. She looked at me and nodded but she still didn't look good. Then she approached to one of the dead Vox and picked something that was on the floor.

'Here's another vigor.' - Said handing me a gray bottle. This had the form of a winged man with a severe expression.

_'Wind Fury_. Let's see what I makes.'- I removed the lid that looked like the eye of a hurricane and drank the contents. I was surprised that the liquid didn't taste... and then I noticed that I lacked air and started breathing heavily. I touched my throat as I tried to regain my breath and Elizabeth approached me very worried. - 'Marc? What's wrong?'

I couldn't answer. I fell on my knees as I tried to breathe in some way and then looked at my hand. I saw something moving inside and my body started to shake. Suddenly I suffered a jolt and I was thrown against the wall.

'Marc!' - Elizabeth approached to me running while I was lying on the ground. My back ached and I felt my body vibrating but I didn't know what was happening. Then I realized that I could breathe again.

'I-I'm fine.' - I said getting up.

'Maybe that vigor was wrong.'

'I have to admit the effects of this vigor are… weird. I thought I would drown anytime.'- Said looking at my hand and... Wait...

'Is something wrong?'

'It's strange… Usually when I acquire a new power, I know how to use it... but I still don't know how this one works. I don't even know what it does.'

'Maybe your body is still assimilating the new vigor.'

'Maybe... Anyway let's go. We have to find our airship and get out of here.'- Both went through a door and went outside. The place seemed like it was part of a clock tower, with huge wheels spinning and skylines everywhere. As I looked around, suddenly Elizabeth ran to the stairs.

'Marc!' - didn't know what was happening but it wasn't good. Followed her up the stairs and I froze. Inside the room of the clock tower I saw Fink leaning back on the glass.

'No! Stop it! No! No, no, no! - pleaded Fink. In front of him was Daisy, pointing him with a gun... and shot him. Blood spattered the glass and Fink's son, who was with them, ran inside the room. Fitzroy approached to the glass and wiped her hand through the blood to paint her face. Then she looked at me with a coldness that would have been able to kill a man.

'Kill the imposters. Burn their bodies when you're done.' - Then she walked inside the room, looking for the child.

'Fireman!' – warned me Elizabeth. I turned and saw a red flying boat with a group of Vox and the fireman. I took the rifle and shot the men from distance. I dodged the fireballs that were sent by my enemy and gradually ended up with them. I focused on the fireman but then I noticed that my shield was being hit. I turned and saw another group of Vox attacking me. I sent a wave of crows to distract them and ran to a safer place. I met another group and threw bucking bronco. Quickly I finished them and looked around.

'Marc, catch!' - I turned and grabbed in the air a salts bottle that Elizabeth sent me. I drank it quickly and covered after a machine. I reloaded my gun and noticed the temperature was increasing. When I went to leave my cover to attack the fireman, I felt a strong tremble and I and my enemy froze. When I looked at him, he did it too and grinned. - 'Handyman!'

I saw the giant, who was wearing red clothes and marks, approaching and I ran. I rolled to dodge more grenades and looked for coverage but then Elizabeth screamed.

'MARC!' - I turned and saw a Vox grabbing her arm. Without hesitation, I pointed my gun at him and fired. Elizabeth ran up to me and grabbed her hand.

'C'mon!' - I shot at the Vox that were close and kept running but then the fireman appeared. Quickly sent an electric shock and ran to another direction. I kept shooting while Elizabeth called a tear to make appear a patriot. As we continued running, I heard a roar and suddenly the handyman appeared. Both dodged and jumped to the skylines. I moved my sky fast as I shot all the enemies I could but appeared more and more. Suddenly I saw the handyman jumping to the lines and suddenly he was in front of me. Before I could do anything, he grabbed me and threw me to the clock tower. I hit the wall and fell to the ground writhing in pain. I struggled to get up but when I looked up, I realized that I was cornered. All the Vox, the fireman and the handyman were blocking all the ways and were ready to attack. As they approached, I couldn't help to panic as I looked around. My guns wouldn't save me this time, I needed a miracle... Suddenly I felt something strange and looked at my hands that were shaking. As before, something moved on them and this time with much more violence. I felt my whole body was shaking and something went thorough my arms. The shaking of my hands intensified and leaned them on the ground. Suddenly I felt a wave of energy emanating from them and a hurricane appeared from the ground, going straight to my enemies. They tried to run but the wind caught them and they began to fly in circles. I saw the fireman and the Vox trying to grab something while the handyman was trying to keep himself on the ground and made an effort to approach to me. More energy flowed from my hands and hurricane's power intensified, making it more difficult for the giant. Finally he couldn't resist more and began to fly in circles along with the rest. I got up slowly with my hands trembling with energy and made a movement as if I was pushing a wall. The hurricane moved violently thorough the ground and drove my enemies into the void. I looked at my hands and fell to the ground feeling exhausted. I felt like all my energy was drained and was a little dizzy.

'Marc!' - I saw Elizabeth running closer and knelt beside me. - 'What was that?'

'I... I don't know.' - replied completely exhausted. – 'I think this new vigor spent all my salts.'

'Here, a bottle.' - Said handing me it and I drank. After getting up and regain some control, I looked at my hands again. I still wasn't sure how that power worked but it was really crazy.

'Let's look for Daisy before she does something she shouldn't.' - We climbed the stairs to the clock tower and hear the child scream. From one of the windows of the tower we saw Fitzroy grabbing the child with one hand and a pistol in the other. Elizabeth approached to the glass and hit it hopeless.

'No. No, no, no!' - she kept hitting the glass to get Daisy's attention but she ignored. - 'She's going to kill that child... Marc, we have to do something. We have to act...We have to get in there!'

'Well, the only way seems to be locked from the inside.' – said as I looked around. Then Elizabeth approached to an air vent that was next to the window.

'There! Come on, Marc, boost me up.'

'No way, I'll go. It's too dangerous.'

'You're too big. You don't fit out there but I do.'- Damn it, she was right.

'Okay, be careful.'- Said kneeling and helping her to enter in the vent.

'Go to the window and distract Daisy. I'll try to do something.'- I approached to the glass and hit it hard.

'Is this it? Is this your movement, Daisy? Killing innocent children?' - she turned and grabbed the boy hard.

'This is what needs to be done! You see, the Founders ain't nothing but weeds. Cut'em down and they just grow back! If you wanna get rid of the weed, you got to pull it up from the root.'

'So this is the best way to fix everything, isn't it? Killing that child won't do any good, Daisy. Don't do something like that, you're better than that. You're better than Comstock and all his people.' - Fitzroy looked at me intently and saw her gun down slightly. - 'Let go of that child, Daisy. There are other better ways.'

'You... you talk like him.' - muttered in shock.

'Cause I am! I am no impostor, I'm Marc Clark.' – replied putting my hands on the glass. - 'Don't do anything stupid that you could be sorry. Let the kid go, Daisy...'

'I...' - for a moment it seemed that she would let go the child but then again, grabbed him hard. - 'Maybe you're right, maybe not. Right now I can't trust anyone except myself.'

'Wait... Please, wait...' - then she pointed the gun to the child's head.

'Sorry. It's the only way to be sure.'

'DAISY, NO!' - Screamed desperate... but nothing happened. Her eyes widened and she groaned in pain as she stepped forward. She dropped the child and he ran to the window while she fell on her knees, bleeding. In the dark I saw a bloody hand with scissors and then the child activated the window, opening it and illuminating the room. Then I paled. Elizabeth was holding scissors, with her dress covered in blood. Daisy turned, showing her back bleeding, and crawled to Elizabeth but she collapsed on the floor. The boy ran past me but I ignored him, I just was focused on Elizabeth. She looked at the body and her clothes in shock, trying to assimilate what she had done.

'Elizabeth...'

'I guess it runs in the family.' - muttered in monotone voice. I approached and then she raised the scissors in defense.

'Hey, easy. It's me, Marc.'- said raising my hands. Her eyes widened and she began to shake. Suddenly she turned and ran. - 'Elizabeth!'

I ran after her with all my strength as I saw her running like she wanted to escape. When I had her close to me, I grabbed her arm and she struggled.

'No! I don't want you to see me...'

'Elizabeth...' - I said trying to calm her down but she avoided with all her forces I couldn't see her face.

'I'm... I'm a monster.' - Then pulled her to me and hugged her.

'You're NOT a monster.' - said softly. I looked at her and took her face with my hands, wiping the blood that had spattered her. - 'I'm here... easy...'

'Marc...' - She grabbed me tightly and began to cry loudly. I hugged her again and let her cry until she fell tired. When she calmed down, I took her in my arms and slowly walked to the airship. Meanwhile she hugged my neck and didn't let me go for a second. At that time, I didn't care about Comstock or anyone. Only her.

* * *

When we arrived at the airship, she asked me to let her some time for herself, so I let her alone in the private room. I looked around and gave a long sigh. It had been so many things... At one point we had allies and suddenly we were attacked by them. To finish everything, what happened with Daisy. I still couldn't forget the image of Elizabeth completely bloody. Seeing the sweet and innocent Elizabeth so… vulnerable… and when she called herself a monster... I felt furious. Furious with this city, with Comstock... and myself. I could have prevented all that, I could have stopped Fitzroy. Now Elizabeth was marked for killing someone, something I wanted to prevent with all my heart. Everything was my fault...

I felt my head starting to hurt and rubbed my eyes. I needed a few minutes to rest and calm down. I went to the captain's chair and sat completely exhausted. When I went to settle down to rest, beside the controls saw a voxaphone... and it had my name. Curious, I pressed the play button and the tape began to play. I recognized my voice, broken and filled with pain.

'_Fitzroy... this is a fool war but at least you are going win it. Anyway, I lost the girl... without her I have nothing… *winces*Maybe I did right by you and the Vox, but in the end… that doesn't square anything. *gasping* Ethan... Elizabeth... I'm sorry..._'- suddenly the voice cracked in pain and the voxaphone stopped playing. I left it in its place and leaned on the chair completely in shock. I just listened to the last words of "me" in this world just before "I" died. It was just... I felt my head ache again and shook it. I mustn't think about that, I had to rest... Yeah, it was the best. I closed my eyes and let my body relax.

* * *

I heard the sound of a door opening and returned to reality. I didn't know how much time had passed but it was enough to realize how I was terribly tired. God... I wish I could sleep on a bed for at least 10 minutes.

As I rubbed my eyes, I heard the sounds of heels approaching. As I turned, my eyes widened and forgot what I was thinking. Elizabeth had changed her look... Her old dress had been replaced by one that consisted of a long blue skirt combined with a white corset that fit her curves and showed much... of her cleavage. Up, she was wearing a short blue jacket with white cuffs and still wearing the necklace with the brooch. But what attracted my attention was her now short hair that was long until her jaw. She looked different... but so beautiful.

'This is all they had.' - Said releasing the rest of her hair cut that was still held by the blue ribbon she wore. Then she looked at me shyly. - 'How do I look?'

'Beautiful... oh, uh... I mean... You look, good... Err, I...'- said very nervous and she couldn't help smile though she blushed. I was so nervous I decided to turn and put the coordinates in the controls.

'Thank you.'

'Hey Elizabeth…' – said as I finished with the controls and remembered what happened before.

'How do you do it?'

'How do I do what?'

'Forget. How do you... wash away the things that you've done?' - she asked looking down.

'I don't know. I don't think you can forget. You just learn to move forward.'

'I don't know... I don't know how I can keep going after what I've done.'

'It's hard but you will get over it.' - I said taking her hand but she shook her head.

'I can't, Marc. I'm not as strong as you.'

'Believe it or not, you are.' - after seeing she wasn't convinced, took her other hand and approached. - 'Do you remember when I got hurt by that iron after fighting the handyman? When you went to cure me, I saw that you were about to fall but you held. You also saved my life when I was fighting a Crow in the Hall of Heroes. If you hadn't knocked him out, I would have died.'

'But those were minor moments...'

'They weren't minor, Elizabeth. Whenever I was in trouble, you were there to help me. If you hadn't been there, I don't... No. If I hadn't known you, I don't know if I would have survived.'- Said looking into her eyes. - 'You gave me strength, Elizabeth. Without you, I... I wouldn't know what to do.'

'Marc...' - she let one of my hands and stroked my face. As she approached, I was staring at her blue eyes. His other hand also grabbed my face and held my breath. She was so close I could feel her breath... and her nose almost brushed against mine. Then I couldn't take it anymore and kissed her. At first Elizabeth stood motionless but then responded to my kiss. I put a hand on his face and another on his waist. I wanted to kiss her so much... When we separated, we looked at each other. When she was going to say something, suddenly the golden statue that was behind us rang and both turned startled. Then there was a strong tremble and a shadow passed in front of the airship. We paled when we recognized Songbird.

'No... no...No, no, NO!' – said Elizabeth terrified and began to look to the controls.

'Shit... we have to make this thing go faster.' – said also looking at the controls and started moving levers.

'There's gotta be some sort of… some sort of throttle or accelerator or something!' - Said very nervous. Then I looked up and saw Songbird flying directly towards us.

'Elizabeth! Hang on to something!' - the bird suddenly roared and burst the glass. She fell back and I grabbed the captain's chair. Suddenly I bumped into the ceiling and then everything started spinning. I saw Elizabeth in the middle of the chaos and made a last effort to grab her arm and bring her to me. Before we crashed, I hugged her tightly to protect her with my body. Then I felt a blow and everything went dark.

* * *

My whole body ached again. The head was spinning and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

'Marc?' - Opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth in front of me. She was bruised and had a small cut on her cheek but seemed fine.

'I'm fine... Give me a sec – AAAGGGH!' - I cried when she went to help and my shoulder hurt like hell. She approached and examined.

'Your shoulder is dislocated. We have to put it back.'

'Okay... Okay.' - Elizabeth helped me take my clothes off from the top and touched the area. After seeing where she had to push, she looked at me and I nodded. She began to push with her fingers and the pain intensified. With my other hand, I grabbed a piece of wood that was beside me and I felt like I was going to break it. Then there was a small clack and felt like my bone had returned to its place and small tears fell down thorough my cheeks as I held the urge to scream. Elizabeth gently rubbed my shoulder.

'It's ok…' – when I calmed down, I noticed her look was lost.

'Are you ok?'

'It's… it's about before.' – said while blushing.

'Oh, about that… I'm sorry.' – said blushing as well. – 'I didn't want-'

'It's ok. It's just I didn't expect… Well, I… God, I don't know what to say.' – said as her face got more red and I tried to not laugh. – 'But I need some time… You know.'

'I understand. I rushed too much without thinking…' – said blushing again as I remembered the moment. Damn, her lips were so soft… She smiled and her cheeks reddened more as she looked my torso.

'You should put your shirt back.' - Said with averted gaze. I tried to not to laugh again and put on my clothes while I was doing soft movements with my hurt arm to relieve the pain and restore the mobility. Then I heard a piano and some people talking.

'That's not it.' 'It certainly is.' 'Isn't.' 'Is.' 'ISN'T.' 'IS.'- a man and a woman whose voices were familiar started to discuss. Elizabeth looked out and lunged at the door of the airship.

'Marc! Hurry... we've got to stop them.' - she said trying to open the door but she wasn't strong enough. I got up and went to help her. When I opened the door, she hurried out.

'Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!' - shouted as she ran towards the piano. I also went there and recognized the couple: the Lutece. Rosalind was playing the piano and finally managed to play a full piece.

'Ha! There it is.' - said satisfied.

'No... you've done it now, he's… he's coming back, he's coming back!' – said Elizabeth looking terrified at the sky.

'What's going on here?' - I asked confused.

'The notes were correct.' – said Robert.

'The instrument was not.' – added Rosalind.

'One needs both to get his attention.' 'But if you know how to sing to him...' 'He will take you where you need to go.' - then Robert gave me a card and looked at it curiously. While I was looking at the drawings, Elizabeth looked at the Lutece while frowning.

'Who are you?'

'We are where we're needed.' - replied Rosalind.

'And needed where we are.' – finished Robert. After looking at the drawings that were a type of harmonica and the inside of the head of a statue, I began to understand something.

'So Comstock uses these songs to attract the bird... Are there others we can use? Something to keep the bird off our back?'

'Perhaps you should ask the maestro himself.' - replied Rosalind. I frowned and again looked closely at the card.

'So where is he?' - When I looked up, the Lutece were gone. Every time they did that, I felt chills. Seeing that the only way was blocked by the piano, I pushed it away and both continued forward. Then Elizabeth pointed a tall building from a distance.

'That's Comstock's house.'

'It seems that the only way out of here is beating the old man... How about we kick his ass?' - I smiled and raised my arm with my fist closed.

'Sounds like a great idea.' - Elizabeth responded and completed greeting. Time to end this.

* * *

**First of all: I want to thank Avatar Conner for giving me the idea for the new vigor. I've never liked "Undertow" and I was thinking a new vigor to change it. I've decided to call it "Wind Fury" and I hope the power showed why was called so.**

**About other things: finally Marc and Elizabeth showed some love to each other but... I want to make things go more slowly. Maybe there will be funny situations about this in other chapters (I'm already thinking about them).**

**Please, review and share your thoughts. See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: A promise

After meeting the Lutece, we saw people boarding a flying boat with all the belongings they could carry and encouraging others to go up.

'It's incredible how things have changed... Comstock's people now are trying to escape. '

'Where do you think are all these people going?'

'Wherever the Vox Populi aren't.'

Both continued moving towards a square and then I heard gunshots. As I pulled out my rifle, Elizabeth called a tear to make appear a cover and both hid there. I was shooting enemies I had in sight but then I saw a rocket going to me. Before it reached me, I hid behind the cover. I looked out and saw a tear... a water puddle?

'I have an idea. Call the tear from there and cover.'

'Done.' - Elizabeth did it and quickly hid as I ran and moved in a way so my enemies would go to the puddle. When they were all inside, I sent an electric shock and finished them quickly. After making sure the area was clear, Elizabeth and I continued on our way. We saw a door locked by a lock and Elizabeth began to work with it.

'What is it about that song that brings in the bird?'

'It always has. When I was younger, I used to be excited when I heard it.'

'Excited?' - I repeated in surprise. She nodded, still focused in the lock.

'He was all I had. He fed me. Bought me books. He was… my friend.'

'It's understandable after being alone all your life.'

'Until I grew up. And then I hated him. Because he was my warden. But he's just Comstock's mascot, isn't he? Just like me.'-Then there was a click and the lock fell to the ground. Elizabeth went to move but I stopped her taking her hand.

'You're not Comstock's mascot. You are Elizabeth, the girl who is going to get out of this place.'- Said with a smile. She smiled sweetly and we walked inside. Then our smiles disappeared. On the top of a fallen Comstock statue, there was a board with the scalps of the most important men of Columbia on there and bloody corpses everywhere. On the board there was a place ready for Comstock's scalp.

'Fitzroy's no better than Comstock ... You meant this before, right?' - said Elizabeth, looking horrified at the scalps.

'I feared this was going to happen. Once there's a revolution, it's very difficult to calm down people and do the right... things.'- saw her pale and made her to turn away. - 'Let's go.'

We collected supplies that found around the room and continued our way. In one corridor we found two Vox but they were too distracted moving bodies. In a few minutes I ended up with them and continued. We went to a gondola station and one coming through the rails.

'This prophecy business ... You don't think anyone can really see the future, do you?' - asked Elizabeth as we approached.

'I saw something once, when I first got here… a dream. It was Montreal in my time, but burning and being attacked by Comstock airships while Columbia was floating in the sky.'

'Hmmm. Hope none of the Prophet's "magic" is rubbing off on you.'- I smiled and saw the gondola was reaching our position. Then I dragged Elizabeth to a cover when I saw Vox inside the ship and with a motored patriot that had Lincoln's face. I heard a flash and another patriot appeared beside me but this was on our side. As the two robots were too busy shooting to each other, I went out and shoot the vox who were still in the gondola. When I finished with them, I saw the "bad" patriot destroying the other but when it turned to me, a shock and a grenade were expecting him. After finishing with the enemies, we went to the cabin and Elizabeth opened the small room where the gondola controls were. When I activated the lever, it slowly began to move up and saw two figures placed on a platform on each side of the rails. As we approached, I realized they were the Lutece.

'I just realized who these two are.' - said Elizabeth watching while them. I saw them playing baseball and I frowned. - 'They... well, at least she... invent the technology that allows the city to float.'

'Giant balloons?' - She shook her head.

'Quantum particles, suspended in space-time at a fixed height.'

'No giant balloons then...' – said, pretending disappointment.

'But the thing is, my books said they disappeared several years ago...' – the gondola approached to other two platforms and with big billboards. This time Rosalind was posing with an apple and Robert was painting on a canvas.

'I told you they'd come.' - Robert said.

'No, you didn't.' 'Right. I was GOING to tell you they'd come .' 'But you didn't.' 'But I DON'T.' 'You sure that's right?'- When we passed them, I turned and saw that on the canvas he was painting himself.

'Something tells me they're not exactly what they appear.' – muttered Elizabeth.

'I was going to HAVE told you they'd come?' - Robert asked.

'No.' 'The subjunctive?' 'That's not the subjunctive.' 'I don't think the syntax has been invented yet.' 'It would have had to have had been.' 'Had to have… had… been? That can be right.'- Hearing their bewildering conversation, I frowned more. Each time I heard them, I was more confused...

'They seem to want to help. '- said Elizabeth.

'Yes, indeed they have helped me since I came here. Although they also seem to be totally crazy.'-Said with a long sigh. I saw them in next platform with another billboard, this time dancing with a gramophone.

'Odd, isn't it?' – said Rosalind.

'What's odd?' 'The fact that we sometimes...' '…finish each other's sentences?'

'Exactly.' – I said at the same time like Rosalind and Elizabeth couldn't help laughing.

'It would be odder if we didn't.' - Robert said.

'How do they suppose they manage that?' – asked Elizabeth.

'I'll answer your question when I finish figuring out the "floating city" things. - I said frowning again and Elizabeth laughed again. I really liked the sound of her laugh. When the gondola stopped, we were in another small station and we climbed the stairs. We saw a sign of a baby with a halo illuminating her figure.

'_The seed of the Prophet shall sit on the throne_. He was grooming me, wasn't he?'

'So it seems. I've seen signs like this throughout Columbia.'

'Then why he locked me up?'

'Frankly, I'm not sure. I also think it's strange.' - we continued up and heard voices. In the next room there were two Vox mocking at a few corpses. I saw that they were above a pool of oil and threw a grenade before they could react. They began to scream in pain until they fell dead. - 'Sorry...'

'Sometimes you apologize when you kill your enemies.' – said Elizabeth, looking at me sad.

'They are my enemies... but no one deserves such a death.' - said crestfallen. We walked through the long corridors and found a bar called "Salty Oyster". - 'There's a bar. We could get some rest. '

'Sounds like a great idea.' - Elizabeth went to the door and opened the lock that was blocking it. She was to going to enter but I stopped her.

'Stay here a minute. I'll make sure it's a safe place '-. Elizabeth nodded and stood at the entrance while I prepared my rifle. I entered and walked slowly as she looked around me. Suddenly three enemies appeared on both sides of the room and quickly fired before they could do anything. After that, I didn't see anyone else. - 'All clear.'

Elizabeth came in and then we looked around. It seems that hurried to leave this place, probably to escape from the Vox. There was still food and drinks on the tables and also and some bottles were broken on the floor. Then we saw a table that was empty and both sat there. As I sit in the comfortable seats, I took a long breath and leaned my head on the table. I noticed how Elizabeth I was staring at me while laughing.

'You are really exhausted.'

'Getting shot every 5 minutes is not funny.' - Raised my head and looked at the bar. - 'Do you want anything? What about food, drink...?'

'Whatever you find.' - said with a smile and I stood up. When I approached to the bar, I only found bottles and bottles of alcohol. When I looked inside, I saw a small bowl with fruit. I took the bowl and a soda, and went back to the table.

'It's the most decent thing I found.' - I said while sitting and letting the fruit bowl in front of her.

'Thank you.' - Said picking an apple. I opened the soda and took a drink. There was nothing better than sugar after several battles... - 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' – replied and saw Elizabeth looking thoughtfully at the apple.

'Why did you break up with your girlfriend...?' - I looked surprised at her for the question.

'Why do you want to know?'

'It's just curiosity.' - He said with a shrugging but I knew that wasn't the real reason. Anyway… I didn't care.

'We were a normal couple. We knew each other since high school, we became friends and… well, we decided to be more than that. When Ethan died, she was very attentive with me and tried to help me as she could but... when everything passed, both talked and we realized that our relationship wouldn't work. '

'But... nothing happened between you?' - Asked surprised. - 'Anything that had caused your break?'

'The truth is that... no, at least not to my knowledge. Anyway we are still friends and they told me she has a new boyfriend. He seems to be better than me.'-Said laughing, remembering the jokes that my friends made. Just because he was 1.90...

'I don't understand that another man can be better than you.' - After hearing that, I looked at her surprised.

'Huh... what?'

'I mean... I've never had a boyfriend but you are brave, sweet, funny...' - as we kept talking, was more surprised. - 'You're like the perfect man for women.'

'Wow... thanks.' - I said scratching my head as I felt my cheeks burning me. - 'Although sometimes that isn't enough. Some prefer them to be much stronger, more handsome...'

'So you are.' - I forgot what I was going to say and watched her, with my jaw opened. She had her chin in one hand as she looked at the apple while frowning. She still hadn't noticed...

'Let me make an observation but you're the first woman who tells me all that directly.' - Then she looked up and her eyes widened. When I saw that her face was beginning to acquire a bright red tone, I knew she had realized. Then I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

'Don't laugh!' - Said as she was throwing a grape from the bowl.

'Sorry.' - I said trying to calm down and then smiled. - 'I'll get supplies at bar.'

'I'll go with you.' – she said avoiding my eyes. I stood behind the bar and looked for anything that wasn't alcohol.

'How is having someone... with you?' - asked timidly.

'It's difficult to explain in words...' - said something dubious. – 'It's like you have the person you love next to you, for anything.'

'How do you know that that person is the ideal partner?' - asked and looked at me intently. These questions were really difficult to answer...

'Only time will show whether or not the relationship works.' - said with a shrug. Elizabeth nodded and sat on a stool that was in front of the bar. I put a hand over hers and approached to the bar. - 'Are you trying to tell me something with this?'

'I...' - I saw her cheeks getting red and looked down. - 'Eh, well ...'

'Well, if this helps you...' - she glanced at me, waiting me to continue and noticed that I was trembling slightly. I also noticed that my whole face was burning. - 'I…. well, I... I like you.'

'Oh...' – muttered Elizabeth and her cheeks reddened more. We both stared to each other and slowly approached. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to say something but we were so close... Suddenly I heard a click and something moved aside. Both jumped by the surprise and I turned with my gun raised. The noise had been a door that had opened.

'That door wasn't open.' - said her, approaching the door.

'Yeah... I'd checked before.' - I said, lowering my gun and cursing mentally. We had been so close... Then I noticed that under the cash register there was a button and was the one that opened the door. We walked to the secret room which was the kitchen.

'Strange... Why block the kitchen?'- asked Elizabeth as I walked through the small room. Inside one of the tops there were two bottles: an infusion and a bottle that looked like a vigor.

'I suppose for this. These bottles are highly valued here.'- first drank the infusion and then I looked the other bottle. I had a bright golden hue and the lid was shaped like the head of a Spartan. I removed the cap and drank the contents that had a very strong flavor but I couldn't figure the taste. Then I felt a strong tingling in my fingers and I looked at my hands. My fingers blackened with the rest of my hands and the bones showed up but I was surprised that these were transparent. Small waves of energy fluttered at full speed around my hands until there was a flash and everything returned to normal.

'That was weird.' - Said flexing my fingers.

We'd better keep going.' - Said Elizabeth and I nodded. When I went to the door, Elizabeth went next to me and then took my hand slowly. I looked her surprised and saw her blushing looking down. I couldn't help but smile and squeezed her hand.

'Let's go.'

When we follow our path and climbed to the next floor, we found several Vox and an fireman waiting us. After several minutes, I took care of them easily and we went to another floor. The room was more spacious and there were Vox everywhere plus a motorized patriot. I saw some sandbags and both ran toward it. I started to shoot all the Vox I could but they were everywhere.

* * *

'MARC! NEXT YOU!'- warned me Elizabeth. I turned and saw two Vox ready to shoot me. I went to attack them but one of them shot first and my gun fell from my hands. Seeing that they were going to attack again, I stood in front of Elizabeth and covered myself with my arms. I heard the shots but nothing happened. When I looked at them, I saw they were looking at me surprised and then I looked my hands. Small balls of energy were floating in my hands and saw the bullets inside. Without hesitation, I threw the ball to them and it exploded with all the shrapnel. I turned to the others and saw a gunner ready to fire with his RPG. When he attacked, I raised one of my hands and the rocket was absorbed by the ball. I threw the ball with the rocket into my enemies and it exploded, killing several enemies at once. I returned to my cover and looked at my hand.

'That power... Maybe you can use it to...' – muttered Elizabeth. We looked at each other and smiled. I left my cover and let the Vox attack me. I absorbed all the bullets I could and threw them against the patriot. It fell to the ground after two explosions and stopped moving. I took advantage of the confusion to get my rifle and attack all Vox. As I went to the cover again, Elizabeth handed me a bottle of salts and drank it quickly. I heard how the fireman roared and I left my hide. I shot him quickly and threw bucking bronco to raise him and the enemies up. After finishing with them, I kept going, shooting the rest of Vox until finally the room fell silent. Elizabeth and I moved quietly through the long corridors, trying to ignore the civilians who were been executed and were still kneeling under a pool of blood. Elizabeth opened the lock of a gate that was blocking the only possible way. When it opened, she called a tear and a metal coverage appeared. We run to it and hide before our enemies could attack.

'It's him! I'll get him...' - said one of the Vox trying to attack me with his but I was well hidden.

'Like hell!' – replied another Vox and started to fight about who was going to kill me first. I wasn't sure whether to laugh.

'Dibs on his boots...' 'Ha! Dibs on the girl!'- Oh no, that won't happen.

'You won't lay your hands on her, you bastard!' - I shouted and fired with my rifle into the second man. Before he could react, he fell dead to the ground. I saw that the first was on a balcony and saw a tear with a hook above him. - 'That one of there!'

'Done!' - replied Elizabeth and ran forward as she called tear. My shield protected me from the attacks and went up to kill my enemy quickly. After that, I went back down and Elizabeth and I walked up to the turnstile.

'You've got a little violent when that Vox has spoken in that way about me.'

'It makes me angry they talk in that way, especially about you.' - replied clenching my fists. We passed a security turnstiles to go to the next room that was a small office and moved towards the only exit was a elevator. When I pressed the button to call it, I realized a code was needed. - 'Can you do something with this?'

'It's a simple two dual-dial lock.' - said Elizabeth as she approached to examine the panel. – 'My books said most fools keep the combination no more than twenty feet away.'

'Hopefully one of the many fools of Columbia was here.' - I said as I approached to the long tables laden with papers, books and junk. While I was looking for anything helpful, I couldn't help thinking how easily she had deduced the type of lock. - 'You're really good with the locks.'

'If you put a person in a cage, they develop an interest in such things.'

'Well said.' - said smiling. I put away a few books and then I saw a paper with four numbers. - '0451. I have it.'

Then Elizabeth put her hand over mine and looked at her. She put a finger to her lips to be quiet and pointed behind her. A curtain wall slid up, revealing a golden statue and began to whistle a familiar tune. There was a strong tremor and heard the big bird whistling. Elizabeth put her hands on my shoulders and forced me to hide under the table. Songbird's whistling whistles sounded louder and suddenly there was a strong tremor that made several objects to fell and traces of dust fell from the ceiling. When everything calmed down, I looked carefully and looked at the huge window. Suddenly the bird came and looked through the glass and then he broke it into pieces. He used eye as flashlight to search us and I hurried to hide again. I saw how the light was passing around above us and I noticed how Elizabeth grabbed my hand tightly. Finally Songbird whistled again and disappeared from the window. Slowly I got up as I looked out again and gave a long sigh.

'That was close.' – I looked at Elizabeth but she wasn't next. I looked around and saw her approaching quickly to the elevator panel. - 'Elizabeth?'

'Promise me.' - said quietly staring at the panel.

'I'll stop him.' - I said with determination, referring to the giant bird.

'No. That is an oath you cannot keep. '-. Said looking down, like she surrendered. Then she took my hand and held it to her as if she wanted me to touch her face. - 'But promise me, if it come to it...' - then looked at me with serious gesture and put my hand around her slender neck. – '... won't let him take me back.'

I looked at her in shock as I tried to assimilate just asked me. She was... she was really asking me...

'No... NO!' - I said removing my hand from her neck and stepped away from her.

'Marc, please...' - she said pleadingly but I kept refusing.

'It won't come to that. Never! I would rather kill myself than do that to you.'- Said looking into her eyes and then I grabbed her from her shoulders. - 'Listen to me: I'll get you out of here even if I have to die and neither this Comstock nor the giant bird will stop me.

She looked at me as she was going to cry and nodded. Then I hugged her and felt how her body tensed in surprise. When we separated, I smiled widely.

'Let's find the old man and let's get out of here.' - Said offering my hand. She finally looked at me and smiled.

'Thank you.' - Said grabbing my hand. I turned around and put the code into the panel. The doors opened and we stepped inside the elevator. This began to descend slowly and saw the outside from the glass. There were ships flying around with Vox and the founders attacking them with RPGs. – 'Look! The Vox are tearing this place apart.'

Then a saw two rockets coming towards us from the ship and I hugged Elizabeth to protect her. One of the rockets stopped the elevator and the other one broke the glass with its explosion. As everything calmed, I looked out. The elevator couldn't continue and the only way out was via skylines.

'Follow me and keep close to me.' – said to her and she nodded. I pulled out my machine gun and looked out again. I saw the lines went until a huge balcony and decided to go there. I jumped and moved fast my skyhook while I was shooting some enemies but I noticed they were busy attacking themselves. When I reached the balcony, quickly I covered and took a sniper rifle that was close. I shouted the biggest enemies as the gunners and attacked them quickly, trying to not fail my shots. I saw some enemies approaching to us from the skylines but a few grenades were enough to beat them. Elizabeth called a tear that was a air turret and it attacked the enemies from the ship so I had less work to do. When I finishing attacking the rest of enemies, I heard a loud horn and looked confused around. I saw another ship coming and it had several gunners and… Oh crap…

'¡Handyman!' – warned me Elizabeth as the giant jumped from the ship to the other one and broke hitting it with his big hands. Then it took a piece of metal and threw it to the turret, destroying it instantly. When he finished, he looked at where we are. Yeah, I had a big problem.

* * *

**I'M BACK! First of all: I'm sorry. It so long to publish the next chapter because I was finishing my last works and days of this course... but good news! I finished uni for this year so I'm free! **

**Second: I had some problems to finish this chapter as I wasn't finding new ideas but I managed to make it decent. About Liz asking Marc about his ex, I thought it could be weird but she still doesn't know how "love" works so I'm trying that things go more slowly.**

**As always, I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as I can and don't forget to post your opinions!**


	16. Chapter 16: Three truths

When I saw the handyman moving to get to our position, I grabbed Elizabeth and took her behind some sandbags that were further away.

'I have an idea but I need you to stay here.'

'But-' – she was going to protest but I stopped her.

'Listen, I have a plan but I need you to stay here to watch for tears. If you see he is going to discover you, hide again.' – when she assimilated everything I asked, she nodded.

'Okay.' - Then she hugged me tightly. For a second I thought she was going to kiss me... and I liked that idea. - 'Be careful.'

'You know I'm quite difficult to be beaten.' - said with a huge smile. After that, I turned and jumped to the skylines. I saw the handyman who was down and roared when he saw me. I moved at full speed to reach the other side but then the giant jumped and grabbed the rails. Then I heard a whistle that sounded like a defibrillator charging at full power. I had a bad feeling and without hesitation jumped to the ground. Then I saw electricity running through all the rails and that came from the handyman's hands.

'Son of bitch...' - I muttered with my jaw dropped. I had to reach the ship but just when that giant was in the ground. When he finished electrocuting the skylines, he fell to the ground and saw him crestfallen. It seems that doing that spent all his energy and needed to rest. Quickly I jumped back to the lines and I went towards the ship. I saw the gunners ready to attack and used my free hand to absorb the rockets with return to the sender. When I returned the rockets, they rushed for cover and I took the opportunity to jump to the ship. I ran to the nearest enemy and pushed him to throw him out from the ship. After that I pulled out my gun and attacked the rest of enemies. Then I heard a roar and looked over my shoulder to saw the handyman moving through the skylines. When he jumped to the ship, this bent, making to everyone stumble. I waited the right time and, as he was going to hit me with his huge metal hands, I rolled to the side and jumped to the skylines. I moved at full speed and saw Elizabeth on the balcony.

'That tear from there!' - She looked where I was pointing and called the tear, making appear a double of me. After that, I jumped to the ground and ran into a wall. As I turned the corner, I leaned and looked out. The handyman had destroyed the ship with his last attack and had jumped onto the lines. Then he noticed the double and roared. I smiled. - 'That's it... come closer...'

I saw the handyman jumping to the ground and run to "me". I leaned against the wall and waited him to pass long from my position. When he arrived, my double stood in front of him like he didn't care. The handyman hit him but his hands passed through him. The giant looked confused at his hand and roared while trying to hit him again and again. While he was too busy, I left my hide and stood behind him from the distance. I activated my skyhook and the wheel began to turn while charging air around it. When I noticed that my arm was shaking, I pointed directly at the center of the giant's body where his heart was. My body was thrown forward and hit him hard. I heard how the glass was breaking and felt my arm pierce the hole until pass the other side. The handyman body went completely rigid and fell forward, with me behind. While I was trying to get my arm out of the handyman's hole, I heard Elizabeth approaching.

'Marc?'

'I'm okay.' - I said as I made a last effort and I finally could get my arm out. I went to her and took a long breath.

'I must admit that that plan was very good.'

'Hey, I have a brain.' - said smiling. Then I saw more flying boats approaching from afar. - 'We'd better get out of here before those arrive.'

Both went to a gate that was leading to an area that was called "Emporia" and Elizabeth started to work to open it. While I was watching the boats that were still far, I couldn't help thinking about what she asked me before.

'Elizabeth, about what you asked me earlier in the office...'

'Let's not discuss it.' – I ignored her words.

'What did that thing to you?' - I asked her seriously. She took a deep breath and continued working with the lock.

'If he were to take me back... that's death, Marc. Or something so like it, I cannot tell the difference.'- She opened the gate but didn't move, looking down. I stood beside her and took her hand.

'You won't die. And won't return to that tower.'- She looked at me and squeezed my hand.

'I don't want... but also don't want to lose you.'- my eyes widened at her confession.

'As I've told you before, I'm pretty difficult to be beaten.' - Said with a smile. Then we walked without letting go our hands.

* * *

If a place was called Emporia, I knew it was one of the richest and most beautiful areas in the city. But with the arrival of the Vox, it wasn't. Everything was destroyed, with corpses all around and some buildings were burning. Both moved through the streets, facing some Vox on the way and arrived to a small plaza. The Vox and the founders were fighting and took Elizabeth to a cover.

'Let them fight.' – gradually the Vox were winning and eliminated their enemies but only two remained standing. Then I left the cover and I killed them quickly with my revolver. Then I looked to one of the stores that was on fire and from the window, I saw that someone was inside. I walked to the entrance and saw it was a woman and I was surprised she was brooming, ignoring the flames.

'I'll get her out.' - I said, keeping my gun.

'But it's too dangerous!'

'It will be quick. I'm just going to get her out.'

'O-okay.' - said very nervous. I ran to the store and approached to the woman while coughing.

'Miss! We gotta get out of here! This building is going to collapse!'

Although there was a lot of smoke and the flames were fanning, she didn't react. Then I walked around to look at her face and saw that she was in she was in shock and also mad. Without hesitation I took her and I put her over my shoulder. After that I ran and, when I passed the entrance, it collapsed. While I was coughing, I went to another store that was in front and got the woman to sit her on a curb. Elizabeth walked to her and knelt down to examine her.

'She seems to not to be hurt physically but I can't say the same mentally.' - said sadly.

'Wars and revolutions have negative consequences.'

'We can't leave her here...'

'Can you open this store? She could be safe inside.'

'Let me try.' - Elizabeth came to the door and opened it in few seconds. Slowly took the woman inside and drove her to an interior room which was an office. Elizabeth sat down her in the chair that was next to desk but she was still staring at nothing and muttering unintelligible things.

'We can't do more for her.' – said giving a long sigh. I closed the door of the office and left the store. Elizabeth made sure the curtains were drawn and went well.

'With luck the Vox will ignore the store is they see everything is closed.' - After that, we continued our way to Comstock's house. After eliminating several enemies and walk through several streets, finally we got to the square where entrance was. In the center there was a statue of the Prophet but with several holes and covered with red banner while in front of the gate there was a Lady Comstock's statue praying. Around there were bodies of dead founders and Vox, and Elizabeth and I had to make a great effort to not look at them while were walking. We approached to the gate and saw it was blocked by some kind of panel.

'Lady Comstock, how lovely to see you!' - said a robotic voice from the same panel. - 'Wonderful of you to make the journey, especially considering you painful death 19 years ago.'

'Lady Comstock?' - repeated totally confused.

'The dress... The thing has mistaken me for my mother.' - said Elizabeth looking at her suit. Then she went to the gate and put her hand on a fingerprint scanner... Again, here the technology had advanced too much.

'Your fingerprints do not seem to be your own today, Lady Comstock.' - said the panel without opening the door. – 'Are you unwell?'

'This isn't going to work.' – muttered Elizabeth.

'Okay. I didn't want to come to this but we will have to destroy the gate '- said like I didn't care... but I liked the idea of destroying part of Comstock's house. A LOT.

'If the Vox have been unable to go inside after all this time, we couldn't as well.' – Damn it, she was right…

'Well unless Comstock comes to us, we can't pass. And Lady Comstock is dead.' - said scratching my head thoughtfully.

'Yes, she is.' - said Elizabeth with cold voice and then left the entrance quick step

'Wait!' - I said as I hurried to follow her. - 'Have you thought about another option?'

'Yes.' – simply said without looking at me.

'Where are we going...?' - Then I saw the sign from afar of an entrance with great walls around and I realized what she was doing. - 'Wait, Elizabeth... There must be another way.'

'There isn't. And it's time I paid my respects to my mother.'- said so coldly I felt chills. Her pace was so fast I almost had to run to follow her. When we entered at the memorial gardens, I had a bad feeling and looked at Elizabeth nervously. Her eyes were so cold that for a moment I didn't recognize her. – 'There it is... Let's go.'

'Elizabeth, please wait...' - she ignored me and went down stairs to get to the cemetery. As we were approaching to Lady Comstock's grave, my bad feeling grew. When we reached the entrance, a lock Elizabeth materialized and began working to open. - 'Elizabeth, listen...'

'They have her preserved in an airtight chamber. Her fingerprints will get us into Comstock's house.'- again, she ignored me.

'It's your mother.' - said to make her reason.

'A mother who abandons their children doesn't draw a lot of sympathy in my book.' - replied coldly.

'This is wrong.' - I whispered running my hand down my face. Then I heard how the lock fell to the ground.

'Will you open the door, or do I have to go in without you?' - Said in the same cold voice. I sighed and pushed the gate that creaked. When we entered, I couldn't help but be surprised to see Lady Comstock's body with the same look after all the time that had passed.

'How are you, mother? All locked up in there, huh? Looks like you and I have some common ground.'- said looking with contempt the body. I could understand why she hated her mother... but this was wrong.

'Let me do it.'

'No.'

'LET ME do it.' - She went to protest again but when she saw my look, decided to not discuss. I circled around the glass coffin and looked at the small lock. I pulled out my skyhook to break it but just as I was going to hit, the lights went off. I listened how gears were spinning from inside the building and some things similar to large speakers appeared.

'You see, child?' - Said a voice from the speakers and I recognized Comstock. – You chose to follow a false shepherd, and he has led you astray!'

'Comstock, you think you can control me as you want. But you're not going to stop me.'

'Oh, my sweet Elizabeth... I doubt about that.'- Said in a tone that I didn't like. Suddenly those speakers lit up and began to drain energy from Elizabeth. She squirmed and began to scream in pain.

'Elizabeth!' - I cried as I hurried to approach her.

'What I do, I do for love!'

'YOU SON OF BITCH! I SWEAR I'LL KILL FOR HURT HER!' - I shouted as I tried to grab Elizabeth but when I touched that energy, it was like touching fire.

'What lion does not cringe to see their cub in pain?'

'If you don't want to see her suffer, stop NOW!' - I cried, this time shooting at the huge speakers.

'Make it stop! Marc, make it stop!'- asked me Elizabeth and screamed in pain. I kept shooting but those things didn't stop draining energy. Then they stopped and Elizabeth collapsed on the floor. I rushed to catch her and cradled her in my arms. I went to examine her but then I saw the speakers redirect all the energy into Lady Comstock's body.

'If you won't listen to me, perhaps you will listen your mother!' - then there was a flash and a loud whistle. I closed my eyes and hugged tightly Elizabeth. When I looked up, I felt how I was getting pale. Something looked like a ghost was in front of us, floating. Then it gave such a high scream that I felt my eardrums were going to burst. Then the ghost passed the gate left us alone inside the tomb. I blinked several times and I felt like my whole body was shaking.

'W-what... the hell was that?' - I asked in a whisper. Elizabeth moved in my arms and looked at her. - 'Are you okay?'

"I-I… think so. Where... where she is...?'- replied softly but she was pale and a cold sweat was covering her face.

'You need to rest. You are too weak now.'- told to her while pulling her gently against the wall. Then she looked at me with eyes full of guilt.

'This is my fault. I'm sorry...'

'It's okay.' - said stroking her face. - 'Stay here. I'll take care of that... thing.'

'Be careful.' - said with fear in her eyes.

'You stay here and don't leave until everything has calmed down.' - She nodded and I went out of the grave. I made sure the gate was closed so no one could enter inside. When I looked out, I saw the ghost began to circle, forming a small whirlwind and the air was introduced into the bodies of the dead founders that were around. Then they began to move and got up. I have to face a fucking ghost and ZOMBIES! This was getting worse than "The Walking Dead"… I saw the dead men catching weapons that they had close and started to attack me. I ran to one of the many graves that were around and covered there. Then took my rifle and started to attack all enemies from the left side. When I finished with them I focused on the right side and then I saw the ghost approaching to the enemies I beaten first. When I saw them moving again, my jaw was dropped.

'You have to be kidding me…' – I had to beat that ghost sooner or that battle would never end. Threw a grenade to each group of enemies and focused on attacking the ghost. She gave a sharp cry and suddenly disappeared. I looked around and then I noticed that the air was moving behind me. When I went to turn around, I felt how the ghost pushed me and threw me across the cemetery. My gun fell from my hand and crawled to catch it but the ghost came to me and grabbed my leg, digging her nails. I winced and then she drove me to throw me to the other side, this time making me hit a gravestone. Felling a bit stunned, I looked around and saw a RPG close to me. Quickly I took it and leaned against the stone. I saw the ghost approaching to me and first I threw some shock jockey. While she was momentarily paralyzed, I started firing rockets and she gave another sharp cry. When she was going to approach again, aimed at her head and fired. When the missile exploded in her face, gave another cry and disappeared after squirming on herself. I looked around waiting for another attack but I relaxed when I saw that there was no sign of the ghost and the zombie stopped moving.

'Marc!' - I saw Elizabeth getting out of the memorial and run to me. - 'Are you okay?'

'Yes...' - I replied feeling exhausted. - 'I don't know how she does it but your mother can raise the dead. What the hell is she?'

'I don't know... I don't even know if I've created her.' - said in a whisper and, as she was totally confused.

'Okay, for now let's focus on continue.' - I said trying to cheer her and picked up my rifle that was in the other side. - 'But the truth is that I would like to know what she is... alive or dead.'

'Why do you ask "what"?' 'When the delicious question is when?' - we turned and saw the Lutece digging two graves. Look who is here...

'Do you have an explanation for this?'

'The only difference between past and present...' – said Robert.

'…is semantics.' – finished Rosalind.

'Lives, lived, will live...' 'Dies, died, will die.' 'If we could perceive time as it truly was...' 'What reason would have grammar professors have to get out of bed?'

'Can you just focus about what really matters?' - I said wearily. Their conversations were really exasperating.

'Like us all, Lady Comstock exists across time...' 'She is both alive and dead.' 'She perceives being both.' 'She finds this condition… disagreeable.' 'Perception without comprehension...' ...is a dangerous combination.'

'Look!' - said Elizabeth and turned. I saw something on the floor that they looked like ghostly footsteps.

'She goes to unfinished business.' - Rosalind said.

'Well, the only option we have for now is follow her and try to convince her to help us. Is there anything else we should know?'- I turned to look at the Lutece but they were gone. Then I saw the graves and felt chills. The tombstones said "Lutece"... they were digging their own graves. - 'Every time they do that, I get more scared.'

'We better move on. We have to find her quickly.'- said Elizabeth. We went to the cemetery entrance and, just as we were going out, the twins appeared from nowhere in front of me. Elizabeth and I jumped in surprise and I looked at them furious.

'For God's sake, DON'T do that!' – shouted at them and the twins looked at me grinning.

'We forgot to mention an important fact.' – said Rosalind.

'There is a way to bring her to reason.' – said Rosalind.

'Three truths you must discover first.' 'Truths which, in this world, Comstock has destroyed.'

'If only one of you had the power to alter time and space.' - said suddenly Rosalind with a twinkle in her eyes.

'That would be blessing, wouldn't it?' – said Robert in the same way and I felt chills again with that weird looks. Then there was a thunder and a light blinded me for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, once again they were gone.

'I… hate… when they… do... THAT!' - I said very angry. Both left the cemetery and followed the footsteps slowly.

'There's something... off about Lady Comstock.' – muttered Elizabeth.

'Yeah, I noticed...'

'No, you don't understand, she... she doesn't belong here. I brought something through, I'm just... I'm not so sure it was her.'

'If we find these truths, perhaps we will understand what she really is. Let's go.'

* * *

Both followed the footsteps that were appearing as we went and stopped when she saw Vox in a small square.

'Wait till I clear the area.' - I told Elizabeth as I pulled my gun and walked to the square. I threw bucking bronco to my enemies before they could react and ended up with them in the air. When Elizabeth approached, pointed to a building where the windows had a picture of a L.

'Look! The Lutece Laboratory.'- then I saw the footprints that were heading towards the entrance.

'It seems that one of the three truths is there. '- Elizabeth came to the door and opened the lock. We entered to the reception that was full of bookshelves and small bottles. We passed to the next part and saw a large hall full of huge cables and heard how electricity passed through them. We crossed the hall and entered to a spacious back room where there was a great machine that worked thanks to the large cables that were throughout the building, and I saw that they even arrived in the second floor through a hole. Then I noticed something that was vibrating in the center of the machine.

'That... that looks like a tear.' - said approaching.

'Do you think I should open it?'

'Only if you're sure about it.' - I said with a smile. She nodded and approached to the tear to open it. As she extended arms, it didn't open at all but enough to hear what was inside.

'_You... You whore!_' - Suddenly shouted a female voice.

'That's my mother.' – said Elizabeth shocked.

'_I assure you, madame, my sexual interest in your beloved dear Prophet is non-existent._'

'And that's Rosalind Lutece.' - said recognizing her voice.

'_Furthermore, the man is quite sterile._'

'_That's a lie! Come and get your little bastard. I want her out of my house!_'- said the other in a fit of rage and then the tear closed. It had been a few seconds, but they showed so much...

'Comstock is sterile...' - I said thoughtfully. - 'So... if they had a son and lost him...'

'They... they are NOT my parents!' - said Elizabeth and slowly a big smile appeared on her mouth. Then she began to repeat the same fact as I jumped around like a little girl.

'Hey! Easy!'- said laughing and then she hugged me.

'Finally... That man... he's not my father.' - said this time quietly and I could feel the relief she was feeling. When we separated, I saw that she couldn't stop smiling and I let out a small laugh.

'I know you're happy now but we must find the other two truths. Let's go?'- said offering my hand and she took it quickly.

'Come on!' - she said leading me to the entrance and, again, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

We followed the footsteps through the streets of Emporia and in the way that I had to take care of some Vox and a fireman but didn't have many problems. We continued our path and the footsteps led us to a photography shop.

'Our next stop.' - I said as Elizabeth stepped forward to open the door. When we entered, we saw the tear between tables full of sample photos. As Elizabeth opened it, a man's voice talked.

'_But you two are dead… I took your funeral photo!_'

'_Yes... and made an absolute hash of it..._' - that voice...

'That's ... Rosalind!' - said in shock and my mind tried to assimilate what was happening.

'_One doesn't expect a picture of one's corpse..._' - then said Robert's voice.

'_To come across so lifelessly._' - and with Rosalind, the tear disappeared.

'I think... I think I'm lost.'- I said, looking totally confused to where the tear was before.

'They died... but maybe something happened to them before, allowing them to be scattered in space-time, so that they would always be present.' - said Elizabeth slowly while searching for the right words. I got to understand a part of what she meant but it was all so confusing... We left shop and followed the next footsteps. As we walked, I saw Elizabeth and frowning nervously touching her thimble.

'Have something to say? Any ideas on what's going on here?'- I suggested.

'I don't think that's... the real Lady Comstock. I think she's... I think she's a combination of herself and my feelings towards her.'

'What?' - I didn't understand what she meant…

'I'm just so angry. At her… and my father... '- said looking down. - 'And as Comstock used my powers to revive her, she's part of herself but also a part of me. The part... that hates her.'

'Elizabeth...' - I went over to her to cheer her up but she shook her head.

'I'm not even sure I understand it myself... but great part of this is my fault.' – said looking sad and passed my arm around her shoulders.

'This is not your fault. Like you said, he used your powers to revive her when you didn't want - plus he hurt you.' – she kept her head down and lifted her chin up with my other hand. – 'No sad faces.'

'You're not my mother.' - replied pouting.

'Don't force me to make something.' - said maliciously.

'What kind of "something"?' - she asked curiously but stepped back and I grinned.

'Are you sure you want to know?' - Then we heard shots and looked back at the entrance. - 'We better get out of here before the enemy arrives.'

We left the store and followed the latest footsteps.

* * *

After following the steps and open a gate, got to where I fought against the handyman. The footsteps went to the front of the building, where there were a stairs leading that were to a doors. I went up but then the doors flew and two crows appeared. I crouched to dodge the sword of one of them and quickly hit him with my skyhook to the head. He fell dead on the floor and turned to hit the other but disappeared in a cloud of crows. When I went to follow him, I noticed that my shield was being hit and saw several Vox out of the entrance.

'To the skylines!' - I indicated to Elizabeth and both I jumped to them. From there, I shot with my rifle and Elizabeth called a tear to make appear a turret. I saw a gunner above the roof that was covering the entrance and absorbed his rockets with return to the sender. After returning them and see how it staggered back, I moved quickly to him and I finished him with my skyhook. I returned to the lines and ended with the last enemies, finishing with the crow who couldn't discover me in time. With my enemies defeated, both moved to the entrance and entered inside. There were some dead founders who probably were killed by the Vox from before but otherwise, there appeared to be no more enemies. We entered to a large room with pillars and plants and walked through them.

'What could this place have to do with my mother? '- asked Elizabeth. As we walked through the room suddenly the plants brightened momentarily and vibrated with vivid colors.

'I don't know but this gives me chills.' - I said firmly holding my gun. Moved into an elevator and waited to reach the next destination. When the doors opened, we walked into a hall that looked like a huge bank. A few Vox were waiting but I killed them easily. We toured the bank in search of the last truth and meanwhile I thought about everything that was happening between us.

'Elizabeth.'

'Yes?' - she said as she was looking around watching for the tear.

'When all this is over and the zombies disappear...'

'Zombies?' - repeated looking at me confused. Of course, she didn't know the modern language.

'Undead. As I was saying, when all this is over, we could talk about... you know, us.'

'Oh, well... Yeah, we should talk about it when… we have more time.' - said blushing. After that we went silent and I got a little nervous. I had already been through this situation and it was supposed to be easy for me... but when I thought about Elizabeth becoming something more... I was so nervous. After taking a long detour, finally we could enter to the armored room and Elizabeth pointed a large statue. - 'There it is!'

In front of the statue was the tear but when we get closer, above the pedestal a crow with red robes appeared. Quickly put myself in front of Elizabeth and blocked his sword with my skyhook and both wrestled. I hit him with my knee but when I went to hit him again with my skyhook, he disappeared.

'Down!' - I told Elizabeth and pulled out my shotgun. I turned and shot. Behind us was the crow that fell dead to the ground. I kept my gun and Elizabeth got up.

'Well...' - Elizabeth muttered. When she looked at me, I offered my hand to shake it.

'Good teamwork.' - said with a smile. She smiled and shook my hand. Then she approached to the tear.

'Let's see what truth will discover this time.' - Opened the tear and a familiar voice talked.

'_And if I do this, this uh… sabotage… all their patents…?_'

'Fink...' - said when I recognized his voice.

'_All of them, Mr. Fink._' - said a voice of a man.

'_Now, why does the Prophet want these two killed?_'

'_For the same reason Lady Comstock lies buried: the child._' - After that revelation, Elizabeth and I looked at each other in shock.

'God...' - she said looking down.

'_And why does he want me to do it?_'

'_Because only you can make it seem an accident._' - After that, the tear disappeared. Elizabeth was still looking down and saw that she was trembling.

'Elizabeth...'

'He killed Lady Comstock and the Lutece... He killed three people because of me '- said in low voice and suddenly clenched her fists in anger. - 'Comstock... He must pay for what he has done.'

'And he will.' - I said with determination. Then I heard a very familiar ghostly cry. We advanced slowly toward the armored door and then it opened. At the bottom of the main hall was Lady Comstock.

'We have to make her reason.' - said Elizabeth as we walked through the door. Then the ghost was circled on herself and revived the dead which were around.

'That will have to wait.' – I replied as I pulled my out my gun and got ready for another battle.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! After writing the last one, I had the idea for the handyman battle and I wrote it quickly... and then the three truths came and finished it. Not bad... Hope you liked it and remember to share you opinions if you have anything to say!**


	17. Chapter 17: Comstock's House

When I saw that my enemies would attack, quickly I threw a grenade to the group of enemies. After that Elizabeth and I separated went to cover behind some pillars. I tried to beat all the founders I could and attack the ghost at the same time. Unlike the first fight, she moved quickly and disappeared quickly, complicating my goal. Cursing, I hid again to reload my gun. When I came out, the number of revived dead had risen and I saw how we had no escape. Then I felt a cold wind on my left side and I turned. I jumped by the surprise when I saw the ghost's face so close to me and went to attack with my rifle but she grabbed my neck tightly and my gun fell.

'Marc!' – cried Elizabeth but I couldn't do something. Lady Comstock lifted me, holding my neck and noticed how slowly I was choking. I struggled to get my revolver from my pocket and fired at her chest. The ghost screamed and threw me so hard that I came to the upper balconies. My body broke part of the wooden curb by the impact and ended up hitting into the wall. I felt my back and neck hurting and tried to get up. Then I saw two dead ready to attack me and rolled on the floor. After that, I got up quickly and ran to the first to hit him with the skyhook. I turned it to immobilize it and used the corpse as a shield to defend against the attacks of the second enemy. When he ran out of bullets, I threw the first enemy by the railing and run to the second to throw him down too. Having finished with these enemies, picked up my revolver from the floor and looked around.

'MARC!'- I looked where Elizabeth was and saw that Lady Comstock was approaching towards her.

'_Bastard! You ruined everything! You must disappear!_' - shouted angrily the ghost. Elizabeth called a tear and a motorized patriot appeared, attacking the ghost. She screamed in pain as she backed and took the opportunity to use my skyhook and charge it with my vigor. I pointed it at my hook and hit it in her chest. The ghost was thrown against the wall and, while the patriot was still attacking, I pulled out my machine gun to end her. Lady Comstock shrieked in pain and writhed on herself until she disappeared and the dead corpses stopped moving. I took a deep breath and walked over to Elizabeth who was leaning against the pillar.

'Are you okay?' - asked her and noticed she was pale and trembling.

'There was so much hate in her voice... she really wanted to kill me...' - she muttered. I approached her and grabbed her shoulders gently.

'Remember that she isn't the same. She is confused because she doesn't belong to this world.'

'I know, but... I can't help thinking...'

'Look, why do you think she has led us to these three truths?' - I asked and she lifted her head slightly to look at me. - 'She wanted you understand why she did all that to you and also wants we free her.'

'Free her?' – asked surprised

'Comstock brought her to this world using your powers when she shouldn't be here and she's suffering. If we try to reason with her, she will be free'- She looked down and nodded.

'Yes... yes, we must keep going.' - said taking a deep breath.

'All right. Let's go and finish this.'- said trying to cheer her up and left the bank.

* * *

We decided to return to the main square where Comstock's house was and, as we arrived, we ran into a large portal with columns for cover. Lady Comstock and a large army of armed undead were waiting us. Elizabeth called a tear and an air turret appeared and I took advantage to attack with grenades to eliminate several enemies at once. I used return to the sender to absorb all the bullets and rockets from the enemy, and returned them directly to the ghost. She screamed and suddenly disappeared. I wanted to look around to see where she was but with the amount of enemies I had to fight, it was impossible.

'Marc, salts!' - I turned and grabbed the bottle in the air. After drinking it, threw bucking bronco several times to try to lift all the enemies and gain time. I threw a couple of grenades to burn them and pulled out my machine gun. I shot non-stop and saw a gunner very close to me. I ran to him and I hit him with my skyhook; then took his RPG and fired rockets towards the enemies, clearing some areas. When I had no more ammunition, I went to pick up my gun again and kept firing until finished the ammunition. - 'Ammo!'

Once again, turned and grabbed the ammo in the air. I reloaded my gun quickly and then I saw Lady Comstock. I watched her going directly towards me and started to shoot but she didn't stop. Then disappeared and, before I could react, she appeared in front of me and pushed me hard against the wall. I fell to the ground wincing in pain and then she grabbed me from my neck with both hands. She raised me from the ground and, while I was choking, she looked at me for a few seconds.

'Stop!' – cried Elizabeth approaching to us. Then Lady Comstock threw me to the entrance of Comstock's house, and I hit against the top and then the ground. I felt that all my breath was gone and I could barely move. I turned up and saw that she was in front of her own statue. Then she appeared in front of me and stepped back slightly, as if she was preparing to finish me off. Then Elizabeth appeared in front of me, opening her arms to protect me.

'Stop it please!' – begged her and Lady Comstock floated around the statue, making it vibrating with energy.

'_You…_' - hissed the ghost but Elizabeth didn't step back.

'I owe you an apology… Comstock used me to bring you back, but... I brought back a version of you from the reality that I had built up in my own head.' - she said guiltily. - 'He pretended to love you, like he pretended to love me.'

'_YOU LIE BASTARD CHILD! LIE!_'

'I'm not your husband's bastard. I am his victim. He robbed me from my family.'

'_LIAR! LIAR!_'

'I know you're confused and you hate me... but we must forgive each other. Because there is one far worse than you or I.' - Lady Comstock then disappeared and reappeared in front of Elizabeth. There was no fury in her gestures.

'_The Prophet... killed me..._' - said in a whisper as if trying to understand why.

'Because you wouldn't keep his secret. About me.'

'_If that's so, then why am I alive?_' - she said with her voice full of confusion and sorrow. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

'You're not… not in this world. But maybe this is you in another… a world where you never meet him...'

'_Or where I saved him?_' - she suggested. I didn't know what she meant...

'I don't know. Is that possible?'

'_Find out, child. Find out._' - said this time looking gently at Elizabeth and felt her relief. Then levitated up and rushed towards the entrance, passing over me. There was a loud explosion and looking back, I saw that the gate was destroyed.

'Not bad.' - Said giving a long sigh. Elizabeth knelt beside me and helped me so I could sit. Then I took her hand and smiled. - 'We did it.'

'Marc... thanks.' - Then she hugged me. When we separated, we both stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed long. - 'Marc, I...'

'Yes?' - She looked away nervously as if trying to find the right words.

'Huh... Can you get up?' - Asked nervously. I was a disappointed… but I didn't want to insist. It wasn't the right time.

'I think so.' - I said getting up but I noticed that it hurt the same leg that got shot when I was looking for Slate...

'Let me help you.' - said Elizabeth when she noticed my limp and passed my arm around her shoulders to support me even though I tried to support the least weight on her. Both walked slowly through the entrance and walked down a hallway leading to a door.

'You know? I was thinking about how many things have passed in so little time.

'Yes. Recently I was locked in a tower and now I'm free... thanks to you '- said smiling.

'You know I'd do anything for you.' - said with a wink and Elizabeth blushed. - 'Now were close to end all this craziness.'

When we opened the doors, in front of us there was the huge mansion of Comstock, with the faces of the 3 founding fathers at the bottom with severe expressions and it was floating in the dark sky. The building was surrounded by thick clouds and lightning circulating around furiously. I got chills, that mansion seemed to have come out of a horror movie. Down the hall, there was the lever that seemed to allow the only way to continue. When we arrived, we activated and waited for any gondola or something.

'Marc.' - said suddenly Elizabeth grabbing my hand. - 'Remember what you told me before? That we should talk...'

'Oh, yes...' - I said scratching the back of my head. Here we go again… - 'There are no zombies and no ghost close so...'

'I know.' - said with a smile and held my hand with both of hers. - 'I've been thinking... well, when you told me...'

'I liked you?' - Said stepping forward and Elizabeth nodded shyly.

'Well, the truth is you... I like you, but...' – said quickly.

'But...?' - I repeated raising an eyebrow when she didn't continue. What's the problem now…

'I'm from a very different time... What if I don't fit in your world?' - said uncertainly.

'If you mean my family, I told you'd fit perfectly.'

'But what about your time, your city...?' - insisted and I couldn't blame her.

'Well, it's true that my time is very different from yours and all can be very confusing... But you're smart and also have me.' - Said smiling.

'But...' – insisted again. The girl was decided to protest everything.

'In Montreal people speak mostly French.' - I added with my smile widening. Elizabeth blinked several times and went to speak.

'That's the least important thing, although it's a great point...' - muttered nodding while analyzing that detail but then shook her head. - 'But...'

'But what?' – said softly getting close to her. The girl was decided to protest everything but I didn't care. She thought what she was going to say but couldn't find the words.

'I-I... huh... Oh, fuck it.'- my eyes widened because she swore but I didn't expect what she did next. She grabbed the collar of me jacket and pulled me to kiss me. At first I looked at her surprised and confused but... Oh, what the hell. I hugged her waist with my arms and I responded to her kiss. She was clumsy as she had no experience but felt anxious and I liked that. When we stopped, Elizabeth put her hands on my chest and his forehead against mine.

"That... wasn't bad.'- I said with smile. Elizabeth smiled and stroked my cheek. - 'I didn't expect you to swear like that.'

'Hey, I'm an adult. And by the way, you're a bad influence.' – said grinning.

'I guess I'll have to be careful with what I say.' – said laughing. – 'I have to admit I was expecting that kiss so bad…'

'We kissed before.'

'But it wasn't so serious.' - Elizabeth laughed and she went to kiss me again. Then a shadow flight over us and when we looked up, we paled when recognized Songbird. Quickly I put Elizabeth behind me.

'Run Elizabeth!' - Then the bird grabbed me and stared at me with one of his eyes. The this went from green to red and I knew I was in serious trouble. I began to struggle to free myself from his grip but he grabbed me harder and I winced.

'Marc!' – cried Elizabeth. Then Songbird lifted me off the ground and threw me into the building that was behind us. Then everything went black.

* * *

_I felt my head was going to explode me and my whole body hurt. I try to open my eyes and felt it too difficult. _

_'Marc!' _

_'Ethan?' - I called him as I recognize his voice, but when I opened my eyes and looked in front of me, the Lutece were there… and we were in my room. _

_'Save the girl and you can go home.' – said both with distorted voice. _

_'What ... what are you doing here?' - Asked confused and tried to get up but fell on my knees. When I looked to the side, Elizabeth was resting on my desk and with the look she had before. - 'Elizabeth?' _

_'Save the girl... and you can go home.' - Said with monotone voice, without looking at me. _

_'What's going on...?' - Asked more confused and then I heard the cries… from Songbird and remembered... No, I couldn't allow him to take Elizabeth. _

_'MARC, MOVE NOW! HE'S COMING!'- cried Ethan again from behind my door and Songbird's cries sounded louder. I made an effort to get up and I rushed to the door. When I opened it, came back to reality._

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room and in front of a broken window, surely from where I arrived here. I heard the cry of Songbird and all trembled, as if he was trying to destroy the building. Then the chandelier from the ceiling fell in front of me and rushed to cover myself. When I looked up, I saw Songbird tear of part of the roof and jumped in front of me. With no time to get a weapon, I tried to go back but he had already raised his arm ready to attack. Then Elizabeth came and stood front me to defend me.

'No, Elizabeth...'

'Stop! Stop it, don't hurt him please!'- Songbird looked at Elizabeth and pushed her away with his hand. Then threw his arm towards me and closed my eyes.

'I'M SORRY!' – cried Elizabeth. I opened my eyes and saw that Songbird had stopped his arm and his jaw was just a few inches from my face. Then she approached to the bird and he look at her with one of his eyes. - 'I never should have left... I never should have left...'

'Elizabeth, you have to escape.' - I said but she ignored me. Then she took Songbird's hand and grabbed one of his fingers.

'Take me back. Take me home. Please?'

'No, no... Wait...' - I mumbled trying to get up using with all my strength. Songbird's eye became green and rubbed his head with her. Then he gently grabbed Elizabeth and turned toward the wall.

'Marc...' – muttered Elizabeth crying with an expression of pure fear and extended her hand to me. I made one last effort and I got up, extending my hand to her. Just when I was going to grab her, Songbird went to where the window was and flew with Elizabeth in her hand.

'ELIZABETH!' – I ran to the hole and looked everywhere but there was no sign of them, just clouds. I couldn't lose her… I couldn't. I looked down and saw two large towers with hooks at the top. Without hesitation I jumped into one of them and I jumped again to where the lever was. There were huge platforms, that were between the rails leading to the Comstock's house, began to turn to form a bridge. Without hesitation I started running across the bridge, ignoring the rays that were falling around. A storm wasn't going to stop me... No one could. I'd find Elizabeth even if he had to destroy the entire Columbia. Then I heard the cries of Songbird, like was going after me although I couldn't see anything through the thick fog and clouds.

'Come after me if you want, feathered piece of shit! I'm not letting you take her, YOU HEAR ME?! I'm not going to…!'- the bird kept crying louder but then a light blinded me for a few seconds. I blinked several times and pulled out my gun, ready to attack Songbird... but he wasn't there. I was in front of the entrance to Comstock's house... and it was snowing. We were in JULY. Snowing in that month was impossible… I moved forward, waiting for the bird to appear but didn't see him. Then I climbed the stairs to the doors.

'Elizabeth! Can you hear me?!'- Called her but there was no answer. In the middle of the stairs, I saw a tear almost opened and approached.

'_Get your hands off of me!_' - Said Elizabeth's voice and then tear disappeared. Maybe... she had left clues to find her. I crossed the gates and entered into a small hallway with another tear.

'_Just take back to my tower. Please… please!_'- said once again Elizabeth and it seemed she was suffering. If that bastard of Comstock hurt her...

'Focus.' - I said to myself, shaking my head. I needed to focus on find Elizabeth and not let the anger to invade me so I could think clearly. I crossed the door to enter in a room and my eyes widened. In the background there was a statue of Elizabeth holding a sword and with the same gesture of the statues of Comstock.

'_Some men dream of money. Some men dream of love. My father dreamt of a flood of fire…_ '- that voice from speakers was Elizabeth, but she sounded so different... like she wasn't her. Frowning, circled the statue and I found another tear.

'_What is this place? What do you want to do with me?'_\- asked Elizabeth very scared and the tear disappeared. I crossed the doors and quickly hid behind a pillar.

'What the hell is that?' - I muttered when I saw the guy who was guarding against a lift. He looked like a teenager and where the head was, he wore like a helmet and on each side of the ears, there were something looked like trumpets. There was a hole in the part of the mouth and from it came a light. From the way he was watching around, it reminded me how Songbird watched for his enemies from the light of his eyes, so I kept in mind avoid the spotlight at all costs. He also didn't seem to hear anything so I could move freely as long as I didn't get discovered by the light. I heard Elizabeth screaming in pain and begging, and I hurried to find a way to continue. I crouched and moved quickly between the columns and the walls to avoid the spotlight. When I saw that he was looking the other side, I rushed to get close to the elevator and cursed after seeing it was blocked. I went to hide behind a corner and saw that after behind the boy there was an intercom.

'Okay. Calm... '- I said myself and as the boy turned his head to the other side, I ran silently towards the intercom and pressed the button. Quickly I covered behind a pillar and watched how the spotlight was where I had been. That was close... - 'Listen Comstock, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I just want Elizabeth, so you better let her go.'

I said from my cover with loud voice so he could hear me but there was no response from the intercom. Then I looked to the elevator and saw the doors opening. I was sure it was a trap but it was the only way to continue. When the doors opened, I rushed to get inside and pressed the button before my enemy could discover me. Inside there was another tear.

'_Please... Please, what is this place? Just… Just send me back my tower._'- Begged Elizabeth and sounded broken.

'_It's too late for that now, child. Your father gave you a lovely home, and you chose to destroy it..._' - replied a man.

'_He's NOT my father!_' - replied Elizabeth and the tear disappeared. Damn it... What were they doing to her? While the elevator was going to the next floor, I saw sign informing that the armored door just could be opened from the Warden's Office. Ok, that was where I had to go. When it stopped, I went to the next room where there were some men dressed like patients and wore masks, and there was another guy with helmet.

'_Like my father, I could see all that would be, might be, and must not be._' – said Elizabeth's voice from the speakers as I walked through the room full of broken beds and wheelchairs. This place looked like a center for lunatics... perfect for Comstock. Did I mention that this place looked like something out of a horror movie? I went to a room with a cabin for medical operations and inside there was another tear.

'_Child, would you like to pray with me?_' - I clenched my fists when I heard Comstock's voice.

'_They're hurting me. Please, just let me go._'- begged Elizabeth.

'_We're going to cure you._'

'_I'm not sick!_'

'_Your spirit is. All I ever wanted is to see you live up to your potential.'_\- after that, the tear was gone. I was pressing my fists sp much, I felt my fingers hurt. I wanted to hit someone or destroy something. Comstock... I was going to kill that bastard. I entered to a place full of beds and baths and saw another tear.

'_I'm Doctor Pettifog, Elizabeth, and I'll be taking care of you._'

'_Get away from me._' – replied Elizabeth sharply.

'_Defiant, even after all this time. Clark just left you here. You need to give up on him, love._'

'_He didn't abandon me! He will come._'- the tear disappeared and kept going. Oh yeah, I came and I was going to get her out of this damn place at any cost. I passed to another room, dodging another child, and saw another tear. I hid behind a bed and listened.

'The specimen needs to be destroyed.'- said the doctor's voice. When I listened "destroy" and "specimen", something moved furiously inside me. - 'We couldn't even hold her in that tower, and now the Prophet-'

'Destroy the lamb… his heir?' - said another man.

'If we modify the procedure, we could... It would be safer for everyone. It would seem an accident...'

After hearing that, I hurried to continue. If that damn doctor dared to put a hand on Elizabeth, as soon as I got my hands on him, he would wish to be dead. I moved and I found an open courtyard. I crouched so the guards who were watching around couldn't see me and moved down the hall to see another tear.

'_You're not eating, love._' – if he calls her "love" again, I'll kill someone… - '_Is something the matter?_'

'_I'm not hungry._' – replied Elizabeth with weak but defiant voice.

'_You'll need to eat sooner or later. If you hold out for Clark, you'll just starve to death. Come now..._'- after that, the tear ended. There was something in those tears that was not right... I left my hiding place and saw two turrets on the third floor. Quickly threw both possession and ended up with all founders who were around, including a crow who I killed him with a single blow with my skyhook. I had no time to lose, I had to find Elizabeth quickly. I went up and I advanced through the left hallway was filled rubble and in the background there was a tear.

'_The child is ready... It's time._'- said Comstock.

'_Prophet, even if we cure her... why do you think she'll do what you ask?_'

'_My daughter has two problems, doctor. One is the condition your science will cure her of. The other affliction is of a spiritual nature._'

'_What affliction is that?_'

'_Hope._' - After hearing that, I had a bad feeling and kept going. I walked into what looked like a full of mannequins and store strange masks; to surround a table, I saw another tear.

'_Your surgery is tomorrow, you know. You better eat.'- _Elizabeth didn't respond and the doctor gave a long sigh. _– 'You still expect Clark to burst in and rescue you, don't you? It's been six months._'

'Six… months?' - repeated in shock. Something must be wrong... I was sure it hadn't passed a day. I had to move forward, it was the only way to end this. On the walls I saw a poster of the boys with the rare helmet and saw that they were called Boys of Silence... Well, at least I could call them by name. I walked down the hall and entered to another there was one of those boys of silence. I dodged his spotlight carefully and quickly moved on to the next part. As I walked, I heard music similar to those that were played in churches and followed the sound. This was playing on speakers in a room that looked like a recording studio.

'A man I loved once promised he would free me of my chains. But the chains were too thick to be broken. In some ways, I thank him. He showed me exactly how much faith our species deserved.' – said Elizabeth's voice with a haughty tone. I was starting to fear that I was really late... No, it couldn't fail now. I hadn't come to this far to fail Elizabeth... I shook my head to ignore my doubts and passed over an observation window that was broken. I followed the signs leading to the warden's office and went to the next floor to find the controls. When I approached I saw a voxaphone on a swivel chair... and saw Elizabeth's name on it. I turned on the recording and her voice started to play.

_What I've done... cannot be undone. I cannot stop... what I have put in motion. But perhaps... I can keep it from ever starting.__He__was my first hope, and now... he is my last.__'_\- said with broken voice. Did she mean me... or someone else? I shook my head and walked to the lever that was in center. When I activated it, the upper screen showed how the armored door of the first floor was opening.

'Okay. Elizabeth, I'm coming.'- I said with determination and turned. Suddenly gasped and jumped away when I found a boy of silence so close to me. This made a strange sound like drowning and then let out a cry that made ears blow in whistles. - 'What… the hell!'

I pulled out my gun but the child had disappeared from the room. I had to admit that... damn kid sacred me. I looked confused around and saw some founders running at me.

'There he is!' - called one of them and started shooting. I quickly covered behind a pillar and shot with my revolver at those who were close. I saw one running with a club and tried to hit me, but I dodged his attack and attacked him with my skyhook. Quickly grabbed him and walked towards the stairs using the founder as a shield. When I was near an enemy equipped with a shotgun, I dropped my human shield and hit the founder to snatch his weapon. After that, I ran to the courtyard for the elevator, shooting and eliminating all the enemies I faced. When I reached the courtyard, threw possession to the turrets that were still up and ran to the elevator. My enemies tried to attack me but I was already going down and the shots were useless. At the bottom, I noticed that the boy of silence who was watching the armored door was gone. Then I heard Elizabeth's screams again.

'Please! I don't understand! Ahh! Ahhhh!'- as the elevator opened, I rushed through the door.

'Elizabeth! Hold tight, I'm coming!'- I passed running a statue that was in the center and when I arrived to the next entrance, stopped. In the middle of it there was a tear... with the Lutece. – 'What is that… tear? How are you...? '

'Why do you ask "what"?' - said.

'When the delicious question is "when"?' – added Rosalind.

'Lives, lived, will live...' 'Dies, died, will die.'

'What do you mean?' – asked feeling more confused but the light was turned off for a few seconds and when lit, they were gone. I crossed the entrance and entered to a huge room full of debris and snow. Under a grand entrance there was someone but I couldn't recognize as a shadow was covering its figure.

'As you see, Marc, the lunatics are running the asylum. They don't even listen to me anymore.'-Said the figure and discovered that was an old woman. Wait, that voice…

'Elizabeth?' - I said quietly but the woman continued.

'All I can do is watch as what I set into motion slides into its terminal stage. I took all I had left just to bring you here.'- Said with her voice broken. I tried to see her face but that shadow didn't let me.

'Elizabeth, I... I don't understand. I heard you screaming, I was... I was coming to get you!'- I said confused and scared at the same time. I couldn't be late... I couldn't lose Elizabeth...

'Here... take my hand.' - She bent down and offered me her hand. I approached to her and grabbed her hand to help me up. It felt her aged and weak... and when I went, I looked at her in shock when saw her face. She looked around 70 years or over, and her eyes were full of pain. Then when I looked forward and paled. Montreal, burning, under attack... and Columbia was floating close. Just like in my dream.

'The seed of the prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flame the mountains of man.' – said Elizabeth looking the city, repeating the same quote that was written throughout Columbia.

'No... it can't be happening...' - I muttered watching in horror how the airships were shooting rockets at the buildings.

'Say what you want will about Comstock, he was a hell of a fortune-teller.' - then she turned to me. - 'It wasn't the torture that broke me. It wasn't the indoctrination. It was time. Time rots everything, Marc. Even hope.'

'I... I was coming. I-I was going...' - muttered trying to understand what I did wrong.

'Songbird. He always stops you.'- Songbird...

'Yes, b-but... I would find a way!' - insisted but she shook her head.

'No. It's too late for me. But you can still help her. Here.'- Then pulled out a card and handed it to me. - 'It's for her... she'll know how to read it.'

'What does it say?' - I said looking at the paper full of drawings and notes but understand nothing.

'It's advice.' - she said simply. She was going to walk away but I grabbed her hand and she looked at me surprised.

'I'm sorry... I'm really sorry I failed you.' - I said feeling really guilty. She looked at my hand like long time someone touched her but put her other hand on mine and I looked at her. I watched a sad smile.

'Don't be. You still have a chance.'- Suddenly she let go of my hand and opened her arms. A bright light engulfed me and when I opened my eyes, I was standing before a table with a phonograph playing an old song, a cage with a rose and next a book. I looked around and went down stairs.

'I'm back, 1912... There's still time.' – as I was walking through the room, I heard Elizabeth screaming and then I heard the cries of Elizabeth screaming. I rushed towards the doors from the end and opened with a hit. – 'ELIZABETH!'

When I walked in, my eyes widened. In the center of a dome, with two doctors who were watching her, Elizabeth was tied to a stretcher and suffering continuous spasms.

'COMSTOCK! What are you doing to her?! Stop hurting her NOW!'- I yelled at him who was in an observation room that was on the top floor.

'Clark! What's the expression? _Day late and dollar short._' - Said mockingly.

'COMSTOCK, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!' - I yelled as I pulled out my machine gun, ready to kill anyone who got in my way.

* * *

**Another long chapter here. The end is close... I don't know if the next will be last one or there will be another more but the only way to know it is waiting for the next chapter.I'll try to be quick!**

**Also I've been thinking about doing another fic (following this one, of course) based with Burial At Sea story. I've had a few ideas but I'm still working on them. But first I have to finish this story and I hope you're liking how it's going for now. Remember to share you thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue

**New chapter! I'm sorry this took a bit long, I went with my family for a little trip and enjoyed some rest so I hadn't time to write. Now I'm back and here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I saw Comstock leaving the observation room but I didn't care. I didn't know what those doctors were doing to Elizabeth but I had to stop them at any cost.

'You two men upstairs… if she gets ornery, just hit her with the machines. If she opens a tear, we will be in trouble.'- said one of the doctors from inside the cabin while moving the handle that was connected to Elizabeth and I watched she was suffering more spasms while screaming in pain.

'STOP NOW FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU'RE HURTING HER!' - shouted at them but they kept "working". I cursed and ran to a door that was on the right side. I had to find a way to turn off the machines and fast. I entered to a long corridor and at the end of the stairs there was a turret ready to attack. Quickly I threw possession and ran upstairs to meet a group of founders. I pulled out my revolver and fired first to the enemy who was closer while the turret finished the rest. I went to the next room and threw possession to other two turrets that were watching the place. These attacked the founders who were approaching and, while they were too busy trying to survive their attacks, I took advantage to enter to the first control room. There was a male nurse who was watching for a lever and when he turned, he looked at me terrified and raised his hands.

'Please, I-I...' - he said trembling.

'Get away now before I decide to shoot at your fucking head.' - said coldly and he ran out of the room. I approached to the lever and activated it. One of the generators was shut down and the doctors looked at me.

'You have to stop him!' - said one of them very nervous.

'If we don't sedate her and he shuts down the other one...' - muttered the other doctor but the first shook his head.

'We're not sedating her! Stop him now!'- Oh, that would be really difficult for them. I picked up a bottle of salts that was on a small desk and drank it as I left the place. As entered to the main room, a patriot came suddenly out of nowhere along with other founders and I ran for a cover while I was attacking them. I threw again possession to the two turrets and then threw shock jockey crystals to create a trap. I stood behind the trap and from there shot at the patriot that came to me. I used my last salts to absorb its attacks with return to the sender until it fell on the trap and when it was paralyzed, I returned the bullets to the founders. The sphere with shrapnel exploded as a grenade and killed several soldiers who were already badly wounded by the attacks of the turrets. With the founders dead, quickly circled the patriot that was still unable to move and slammed my skyhook on the back of his head to destroy the cables and gears that were in it. With the room clear, I went to the other control room and found another male nurse.

'I-' - terrified muttered as he backed away.

'Get away!' – I pushed him abruptly and walked to the lever. When I activated it, the other generator was turned off and most of the lights went out. The doctors looked to where I was and panicked.

'He shut down the other siphon...'

'She's getting up. We have to sedate her NOW!

'Elizabeth!' - I called her to make her react. Then, where the main entrance was, a tear began to form and spread throughout the wall. My eyes widened and my jaw fell. That tear... was huge! A large plain appeared and a tornado approached directly to us.

'Clark, turn it back on… please! PLEASE!'- begged one of the doctors clearly terrified.

'No way!' - I replied. I watched how the glass that was covering the cabin was starting to break and I instinctively grabbed tightly the lever. The tornado was only a few yards away and the glass broke. The doctor who had begged me flew into the tornado and the other tried to resist grabbing to anything. Then the tear disappeared in a second and I looked surprised around. Everything was destroyed, and only a small part of the structure of the main cabin was standing. Also…

'Elizabeth!' - I called her from afar but I noticed she wasn't moving. With my elbow I broke the glass that was already cracked and jumped down. Already on the floor, I dodged the debris that were scattered all around and saw one of the doctors on the ground moaning. I ignored him and ran to where Elizabeth was and she didn't look good. She was very pale, her body was full of bruises and small injuries and, the thing that most alarmed me, she didn't move. I searched for her pulse and noticed it very weak and slow. - 'Elizabeth... Come on dear, wake up.'

I stroked her cheek and felt her skin cold. Softly shook her shoulder and she moaned slightly. When she opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes filled with an enormous relief and tears fell down her cheeks.

'Marc...' - she raised her hands to take my face and noticed her hands were trembling.

'I'm here.' - I said with small smile, trying to be calm but I had to make a great effort to contain myself. I almost lost her... and the thought that it could have happened terrified me. I went to hug her but when passed one of my arms around her, she complained of pain and I pulled away quickly. - 'I'm sorry!'

'It's okay...' - said with an expression of pain.

'I'll help you to get up a bit, okay?' - She nodded and with one hand grabbed softly the back of her neck, and with the other her arm. After helping her to get up and saw her back, I wished the worst to Comstock and the doctors. Something like a long syringe was connected in the center of her back and there were bruises around. - 'Okay... I'm gonna fix this but this is going to hurt. '

'Just do it.' - said nervous but agreed to do it. With one arm hugged her waist to avoid she moved accidentally and with my free hand grabbed the syringe firmly.

'Hold on to my arm if you want.' - She nodded and put her hands on my arm. - 'I'll do it fast... You ready?'

She nodded and took a deep breath. Counted mentally and then pulled the tube out quickly She gave a little cry as she grabbed my arm hard and I grimaced as I noticed her nails digging on it. She gasped slightly and cried a little in pain as I tried to calm her and hugged her softly.

'Shh... It's okay.' - I whispered stroking her hair and she was finally calmed. Her body relaxed and leaned against me, taking a long breath.

'I knew you'd come.' - said in whisper and felt she was smiling.

'I couldn't let you here.' - said resting my chin on her head and took a long breath. - 'Although... it taken too long. I'm sorry. '

'But the important thing is you arrived.' - she said looking at me this time and still smiling. I saved Elizabeth but another version of her had to help me... that just could mean that I was destined to fail.

'Yeah but...' - replied crestfallen. She frowned seeing my expression and put a hand on my face.

'No sad faces.' – said suddenly and looked at her surprised.

'Or what?' - I said raising an eyebrow. I saw as she slowly smiled and then kissed me. She took my face with both hands and forced me to come over me as she deepened the kiss. I responded to the kiss with passion and hugged her. It was proof that despite the problems, I hadn't failed that time and she was with me again. Then I stroked her back, making her moan in pain and turned away my hands guiltily. - 'I-I'm sorry!'

'It's okay.' - said with a small smile. - 'I should heal the bruises of my back but I can't get there.'

'Let me take care of that.' - I looked around and under some rubble, I saw a small kit. I took it and returned with Elizabeth. I searched inside and grabbed several gauzes, tape and a small bottle of disinfectant.

'That should be enough.' - Elizabeth said as she held the kit. I put disinfectant on the small wound that the syringe had left and covered it with gauze and secured it with tape. Also treated her bruises and finished with my work.

'I think this will help.' - said keeping the materials in the kit and she smiled gratefully. Then her eyes widened for a second and looked away with flushed cheeks. - 'Is something wrong?'

'Huh... Could you help me with this?' – she asked turning and showing me her back. I blushed as I saw the laces of her corset were untied.

'Oh! Oh... yes, of course. '- said a little nervous but then I remembered the card. - 'Someone gave me this for you.'

I gave her the card and she took it with curiosity. Then I focused on her corset and I had to make a great effort not to imagine… perverted things.

'What is it?'

'You read it. I'll try to tie this somehow... '- said not feeling sure.

'A man who had a girlfriend should know how to handle this.' - said mockingly.

'In case you don't know, in my day corsets aren't used as much as you think except for certain styles or special… moments. And the relationship with my ex didn't get as far to reach... "that".'- replied very nervous and I noticed that my cheeks were burning.

'So you are...?'

'DON'T. Say. It.' – said before she could continue and noticed that now my whole face was burning.

'Okay.' - She nodded as she focused on the card. I noticed surprise in her voice, and... approval? I'd better focus on tying the corset. A few seconds passed and she looked up with frowning.

'Your dream of Montreal... happens. And it's me... I'm the one who… causes it... '- said crestfallen. That made me to lose the concentration and pressed one of the ties too much.

'Sorry.' - I said quickly and she gestured to downplay. - 'You are not the cause... or rather, you won't. Another version of you gave me this so you don't become her.'

'We must stop him.' - suddenly said with determination as she jumped down from the stretcher and I gave a long sigh

'I know you want to stop him and he deserves to pay for what he has done. But... is not better that we leave this city? Leave and forget all this.' - she came to a piece of wood where her jacket and took it.

'We're not leaving. We're going to find Comstock. '

'Elizabeth...' – I approached to her but she shook her head.

'You saw what he turns me into, I will not allow that.'

'And I won't as well but you have to stop and think a moment about this. We are talking about revenge, not justice. And you saw it, revenge is never good.'

'Don't start moralizing, Marc. I think I had enough.' - said while putting her jacket. The tone in which she said that... it hurt. I looked down while sitting on the stretcher and Elizabeth approached me guiltily. - 'I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to talk you so. It's just... he has to pay for what he has done. '

'I know. But I'm not going to let you kill him.'

'Marc-'

'I'll do it for you.' - said with determination. She gave a long sigh and took my hand in his.

'Then... we can go and start a new life.' - she said softly with a smile. - 'I go to Paris.'

'Of course.' - I said smiling and gave her a little kiss. - 'Come on. Let's find that old man before I start to protest again.'

Elizabeth smiled gratefully and we left the cabin, dodging the debris of around. Then we saw the doctor crawling on the floor while moaning.

'Doctor Pettifong.' - called Elizabeth grimly. He slowly turned his head and when he saw us, turned to crawl, this time trying to go faster.

'Elizabeth, why don't you wait in the next room? I have to ask a few questions to the doctor.'

'Okay.' - said still looking at him and went to the door.

'Well, well... You and I have to talk.' - Grabbed him from the robe and dragged him toward the cabin. He tried to struggle but he was too weak to escape from me. When we arrived, I suddenly dropped him to the floor next to the stretcher.

'Please, don't...'

'Let's see... Where can I find Comstock?' - I asked kneeling next to him but he didn't respond. I got up again and took a long breath. Then I took the syringe that Elizabeth had stuck before and stuck it on Pettifong's hand. He gave a cry of pain and writhed but I grabbed his neck and squeezed him hard on the floor. - 'I won't repeat it again. Where is Comstock?'

'The H-Hand of the Prophet.' - said with wincing.

'What is it?' - I asked again but no one answered. I twisted syringe and he returned to writhe in pain.

'AN AIRSHIP!' - Said almost crying and I loosened my grip. When I got up, he laid on the ground shaking.

'You see? It wasn't so difficult '- said coldly. He slightly raised his head and looked at me with hatred.

'You... you honor the name they call you, False Shepard. You're a monster.'

'Monster?' - Repeated as I approached to him menacingly and frightened he tried to back away. - 'You are the real monster, just like Comstock and all the bastards who help him. You left alone a poor girl in a tower since she was a little girl and a few minutes ago you were torturing her. '

'It was the only way to contain her.' - he said trying to justify himself but he wasn't going to win that battle. Not with me.

'Oh, really? And kill her by an accident was also an option to contain her?'- his eyes widened in surprise. The look of a man who had been discovered. - 'Oh, yeah. I know all about your plan about cause an "accident" that would have finished killing Elizabeth.'

'Her power was too dangerous... we were in danger.' – said trying to justify himself again. Then I grabbed him roughly by the collar and put him up in front of me.

'I should kill you right now. Just because of having thought about killing her you deserve to die.'- said with so much hate that I noticed he was shaking. Then I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder. Elizabeth was approaching us... and from her expression, I knew she had heard us.

'Elizabeth...' - went to tell her to leave but she made a gesture with her hand to not continue.

'You know, doctor? Sometimes I'm not able to control my own power but one thing is sure: I'll never use it against people... '- then looked up and stared with such hate that I felt chills. – '...except to those who deserve to pay for what they have done. '

'No, no... please...' – muttered the doctor who got pale. Elizabeth extended one arm and the tear from before reappeared. The tornado was nearby and the wind stirred everything, carrying objects and debris into the tear. The man squirmed in my grip as he looked terrified at the tornado. - 'Please! I'll do what you want but stop!'

'It's too late for that.' – replied Elizabeth coldly. Then he looked at me.

'Please! Tell her to stop!'- he begged. I was watching at the tornado and Elizabeth from a mixture of awe and fear. Elizabeth was really powerful... and when she was furious, she could be really scary. I looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then looked at the doctor with indifference.

'As she said, it's too late for that.' - His eyes widened in panic and he tried to escape while I dragged him to the tear. He begged again and again, but I ignored him and threw him into the tear, and flew directly toward the tornado. Elizabeth closed it and then everything went silent. She approached to hug me and I noticed that she was trembling. I knew she was making a great effort not to cry. I hugged her gently and rested my chin on her head.

'You can cry. I'm here.' - I said in a whisper, and after that, she began to cry until there were no more tears to shed.

* * *

After allowing her a few minutes to Elizabeth to unburden and calm down, both looked at the next way to continue and found fence blocking an entrance.

'It's well blocked but I should be able to open it a few minutes.' - said Elizabeth as she approached to examine it.

'Okay. I'll look around for supplies' – she nodded and began working with the lock as I walked around the room. There were corpses of the founders who I killed before and gave a long sigh. I picked up some salts bottles and ammo, plus some snacks. Then I noticed a voxaphone was near to one of the entrances to the control rooms and the owner was Dr. Harrison Powell. It must be the other doctor who was with Pettifong.

'_The procedure should help immensely with the... issues we've had with the__girl__. Once the__device__is implanted, any effort on her part to...__alter the state of things__will emit a most painful electric shock.__Pavlov__ made a dog salivate. We'll make this one weep._'- said the doctor's voice mockingly. When the recording finished, I felt I was shaking. I felt a strong anger and wanted to hit someone... That doctor was lucky to have flown to the tornado because if I had caught, I'd have tortured until he was dead. I walked around trying to calm down but I was furious. In my way I found a wooden bench and kicked it, moving it several meters.

'Easy, easy...' – I said to myself as I leaned on the wall and ended up sitting on the floor. Those people... were sick. How could think in that way about hurting Elizabeth? I just couldn't...

'Marc?' - I looked up and saw Elizabeth coming toward me. - 'I have heard something falling and I saw a bank moved from its place... Did something happen?'

'I...' - but I couldn't continue. Elizabeth came over to me and knelt as she looked at me worried.

'What's wrong?'

'Those doctors... they were determined to hurt you. They wanted to reach their goal at all costs even if it made you to suffer so much pain.'- said crestfallen. When I looked at Elizabeth, I noticed she wasn't surprised.

'Where I was locked up, there were several siphons that prevented me to open any tear. Seeing that and the way doctors were treating me, I knew I was going to suffer a lot of pain.' - said as she watched her pinky and then offered me her hand. - 'But they will never again get away with it.'

'No, they won't.' – I took her hand and got up from the ground. As we walked towards the fence that was already open, Elizabeth slowly took my arm, like she was hugging it. Both walked to the elevator that was waiting us and this ascended to our next destination. I looked at Elizabeth who was still hugging my arm and she leaned her head on me.

'Do you like my arm?'

'It's comfortable. It would be a good sleeping pad.'- I couldn't help but smile and kissed her head. Then the doors opened and we entered to a large room with large windows. Through them we saw a giant airship rose before us and Elizabeth looked at it with that grim.

'The Hand of the Prophet...'

'Have you heard about it?'

'Of course. They mentioned it a lot of times since they caught me. They wanted to get me there as soon as the operation finished.'

Elizabeth opened the glass doors and as we went over the balcony, we heard a loud noise.

'What's that sound?' - I asked with a frown.

'Look!' - Elizabeth pointed to the great airship was moving away and watched rockets launched in our direction.

'Careful' - took Elizabeth to bend down and covered her with my body. Heard as something fell but there was no explosion or fire. When we got up, I noticed that on the bridge there was something like a capsule.

'They must be duds.' - Elizabeth asked, looking fearfully large structures.

'Nop, they aren't duds. The problem is... '- suddenly the nearest pod opened and a motorized patriot appeared from inside. – '...that. '

I pulled out my machine gun and shot at the Patriot while Elizabeth called an air turret. Both moved into a great pillar for cover and saw several founders approaching. I threw wild horse followed by an explosive grenade and went back to attacking the patriot.

'Look around you, Elizabeth. I built all of this for you!'- said Comstock from the speakers that were around. - 'You are my heir, and my blood! And what has Clark ever done for you? To him, you are now what you always were: a means to an end.'

'You're wrong man!' - yelled as I was attacking the patriot and after throw a grenade, it exploded.

'Salts!' - Elizabeth threw me the bottle and took in the air. I moved forward and grabbed the crank gun of the patriot. I attacked a gunner who was trying to throw missiles but I moved fast and quickly killed him. I turned to saw another patriot and threw several crystals of shock jockey to electrocute it and also paralyze temporarily. After that, I used emptied all the ammo of the crank gun until the patriot fell to the ground and stopped moving. I pulled out my machine gun again and I moved forward, eliminating several founders meanwhile. After clearing the bridge, I moved to the next part and found more founders. I hid behind a large pillar and shot my enemies but then I ran out of ammo.

'Shit...' - muttered while looking for a cartridge that could be used.

'I tried to find more ammo but couldn't find anything.' – said Elizabeth. I went to get my rifle but then had an idea.

'I don't know if this will work but I'll try.' - I left my hiding place and I advanced without any weapon in my hands. My enemies came and pointed their guns at me.

'Marc! What are you doing?!'- asked Elizabeth very alarmed but said nothing. I raised my hands and the founders approached.

'Kneel now and don't move!' - I ordered one of the soldiers... and I obeyed.

'Marc! Come back here!'- said Elizabeth but I ignored her again. The founders came slowly and I felt my hands were vibrating.

'Don't fail me.' – I muttered and then put my hands on the floor.

'What are you-?' – a founder was going to ask but then from the ground a small tornado appeared and approached to them. The wind sucked my enemies before they could react and started spinning at full speed. I got up slowly with outstretched hands and advanced forward. The tornado moved at the same pace as I did and as I approached to the edge, I saw that a shuttle was approaching to our position with several founders. Mentally I thought the tornado was bending forward and I was a little surprised it did. I spread my arms forward and the tornado flight towards the ship, sweeping away the soldiers and throwing them into the void. The shuttle swayed by the wind but stabilized again and came close to the edge. Then I turned and saw Elizabeth approaching.

'That was very dangerous.' - said with a frown. I made her angry.

'I know... but it worked.' - said smiling. She was going to protest but then stopped and laughed.

'You know? One of the things I like about you is that you usually have a good mood in difficult times and smile after you almost were killed.' - said as she climbed into the shuttle and I followed her.

'Hey, never told you that you get good results if you do it smiling?' – with a big smile and turned the lever that allowed the ship to move.

'That's a great tip.' – said smiling as well.

'Anyway I can't do that when I'm fighting. That would be… sick.' – said looking down.

'You had no choice but... do you think it's possible to redeem the kind of things that we've done?'

'No. I wish we could, but in these situations we can we just move on.'

'Marc, are you afraid of God?'

'No.'

'What about me?' - I looked surprised at her and shook my head.

'Never. Because I know you.'- she nodded thoughtfully and then heard a horn. From the distance we saw a gunship approaching and numerous founders were aboard. - 'Shit... We have to resist until the shuttle arrives at flagship.'

'I have something that could help you.' – when I looked at Elizabeth, she offered me an RPG.

'That was very timely.' - I said surprised.

'It was already there.'- replied with a shrug. I pointed to the boat and fired to the engine. It exploded and the ship began to fall into the void without the soldiers could do something. I saw two air turrets approaching at full speed and they started shooting but exploded after throwing a grenade to each one.

'Marc, another gunship on the left.' - I turned and again pointed to the ship but then another came out of nowhere.

'Shit...' - quickly pointed to the first's engine and it exploded. Then I pointed to the second but I realized that it was going away. - 'Where is it going?'

'There, a gunship of the Vox.' – said Elizabeth pointing to the ship that approached to the other to collide and the Vox and the founders started fighting. I decided to take advantage of the moment and fired the engines of the two boats to make them fall. With no more enemies in our way, the shuttle moved slowly and got closer to the Hand of the Prophet.

'There he is! We have to land below and fight our way up to him.'- said Elizabeth looking with determination at flagship.

'Or we can take this ship and go to Paris.' - suggested softly and Elizabeth crossed her arms.

'If you want, you can leave and go. I won't force you, Marc.'- she replied without looking at me. I gave a long sigh and approached to her. When I was behind her, put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

'I won't leave you, Elizabeth.'

'I wouldn't ... would you?' - said shyly.

'Never. How could I leave the girl I love?'- said with a small smile and she blushed.

'Thank you.' - Elizabeth said with a smile and gently pinched her cheek, making her laugh. When we were getting close to the airship, she pointed it.

'There are skylines all over the surface of the flagship. They're covered with those motorized patriot pods.'

'I wouldn't touch those skylines while those things are in the middle. We'll have to find a way to clear them.'

'Sure there's somehow. Comstock is at the top of the ship. Let's head up.'- While we were getting near to the surface of the airship, I took Elizabeth's hand.

'Elizabeth, this is going to be very dangerous. Are you ready?'

'Always.' - she said with determination. I pulled out my rifle and prepared myself.

'All right. Here goes nothing.' – and the we jumped to the flagship.

* * *

**The final encounter with Comstock is close... I know you can feel it. The next chapter will be intense, at least that's what I think now lol Promise to write fast but there will be important decisions... **

**If you have anything to say or any suggestions, now it's the time! **


	19. Chapter 19: The Prophet

**And… here's the last chapter. Yes, this story reached its end. *sigh* Just a warning: if one of you didn't finished playing Bioshock Infinite or wants to play it and doesn't know the sotry, you better don't read it. There are MAJOR SPOILERS! **

**Said this… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As we jumped to the airship, the battles against the founders started again but the atmosphere was different. We were close to find Comstock, so there was greater number of enemies willing to stop us at all costs. But I wasn't willing to be defeated so easily. I walked across the deck shooting founders and continued to one of the sides. On the other side of the deck and a turret and a few enemies attacked me from the distance but Elizabeth called a rocket launcher turret and killed them in a few minutes. We walked through a door and a small hallway to get to the next part where a turret was waiting us. I noticed that it was next to the controls to clear skylines and threw possession to the machine. I walked toward the panel while eliminating some enemies that were nearby and covered behind a pillar.

'Elizabeth, turn on the control to clear skylines. I'll cover you.'- told her while reloading my gun and she approached to the controls. I stood behind her to use my body as shield and shot all the enemies who tried to approach.

'Done!' – said Elizabeth after clicking the button and pods began to fall. As I finished clearing the area, I could hear Comstock talking through the speakers but I was ignoring him. When I killed the last enemy in the area, Elizabeth and I jumped to the skylines and went to the next floor. When we arrived, several founders were waiting us but these had to fight against an air turret called by Elizabeth. I jumped into one of them and beat him with just one hit. Already on the ground, I eliminated those who were farther away and we moved into the controls.

'Looks like there are no more enemies.'- I said looking around. When we reached the panel, I activated the button and the first capsule fell but then others started to move too slowly. - 'Something's wrong.'

'Why are they dropping so slowly?'

'I don't know. The only option we have right now is wait.'- said a little nervous while watching the next pod and then we heard horns.

'The Vox! They're coming!' - warned me Elizabeth and saw gunships moving towards the airship. I cursed and pulled out my sniper rifle to shoot my enemies while Elizabeth called rocket launcher. –'That's one quarter of the pods ejected!'

'Why do they have to go so slow now?' - Said angrily as I tried to shoot the Vox but there were too many ships and some were already boarding. I went to a place where I had a good view of the area where they were boarding and attacked my enemies from there. I threw several shock jockey crystals to prevent them to advance and Elizabeth called a turret that was close. The machine and I attacked the Vox who tried to move but more of them were boarding.

'One half done!' – said Elizabeth. I kept attacking but then I ran out of ammunition and pulled out the machine gun. I threw a wave of crows to distract them and I kept shooting but then I heard an explosion. They had managed to destroy the turret so I was the only one who was containing them.

'Three quarters!' – said Elizabeth and I despaired a little.

'Those things are getting too much time to drop!' - said while I returned to shoot and threw more electric traps. Then I turned and saw the last pod fall.

'The skylines are cleared!'

'Let's go!' – jumped to the lines and moved to one of the wings of the flagship that leading to a gate. When I opened, we entered to the next floor which was completely covered with several founders guarding around. Elizabeth called a turret and it attacked from afar as we moved. Then something jumped from the bottom and I cursed.

'Handyman!' - warned me Elizabeth. As I tried to shoot from the distance, I realized he had some difficulty to move through the place. I took advantage of it and tried to shoot to his heart, making him angry. He approached and jumped toward me, making me to step back.

'Salts!' - I took the bottle in the air and drank it quickly. Then I turned and kept firing at the handyman but it was really difficult to shoot to his heart as he was moving. Then I saw machinery behind me and I had an idea. I ran to the machines and hid in a small and narrow space. The handyman came and tried to attack me but his hands were too big. With his heart in sight, I shot right there until I emptied the clip and my enemy stepped back while to avoid my attacks.

'Here! A volley gun!'- I left my hiding place and she sent me the gun. I took it in the air and shot grenades to the chest handyman until the hole where his heart was exploded. After that, I used the latest grenades to kill the last enemies and finished clearing the place. I replaced the grenade launcher for a carbine and moved to the other side.

'We can take that skyline to the Prophet's cabin.'

'Finally... We are close to that damn old man.'- Both of us jumped to the line and moved slowly towards the next floor.

'You've come for a simple goal, False Shepherd. You think after all you've done, you'll get what you want and your sins will be forgotten.'- said Comstock. - 'But some sins can't be forgiven.'

'This man never gets tired of talking, huh?' - said after reaching the deck and went to a closed gate. When I opened the heavy door, I let Elizabeth to pass and inside we found something that was weird.

'This is my tower...' – said Elizabeth observing a figure that was in the room. It was a replica of the Monument Island's tower and below it also showed a copy of the interior. - 'What's this... The siphon?'

'I saw this there. I could hear you singing from above and the machine came to life in response. Also there was a smaller one in your mother's grave.'

'They were draining me... maybe that's why I can't...' - said Elizabeth looking down thoughtfully. - 'When I was little, I used to be able not just to open tears, but also create new ones to anywhere I wanted to go. But in the tower...'

'Wait... So if we destroy your tower, you will be able to use all your power and... maybe we can get out of here.' - I said hopefully. Then I noticed the walls and frowned.

'What's wrong?'

'These murals...' - said approaching to a drawing that showed different moments. - 'This is when we escaped from the tower and Songbird destroyed it… just like this. And this is when we went to Finkton.'

'This... this is when I killed Daisy.' - said Elizabeth approaching to another mural.

'What's going on here?' - I muttered feeling confused. We approached to the next door but then we heard a speaker.

'Yes, I'll be right with you.' - said Comstock with strangely calm voice.

'Stay back. I'll end this.' - said with determination but Elizabeth grabbed my arm.

'Marc, no. I'm going in there, like it or not.'

'It may be a trap.' - I tried to reason with her but she moved to the door.

'More reason to not let you go there alone. We'll do it together.'- gave a long sigh and nodded.

'Okay, but stay behind me. We don't know what he will do.' - both entered to the next room and my eyes widened. The room was completely covered with grass and small waterfalls fell in both the sides. A large glass mural showed Elizabeth surrounded by children... and what caught my attention was that she already appeared with short hair. Comstock was behind a baptismal font and I was surprised how calm he was was.

'Come here, child.' - he said gently.

'Elizabeth, stay behind-'

'Not her. I mean you, Maurice.'- he aid smiling and I looked at him surprised. I didn't know what he had planned, but for sure it wasn't good. - 'Come, I don't bite.'

'Marc...' – said Elizabeth nervously. Then I took a step and she grabbed my arm. - 'Marc, don't…!

'It's okay. I will not let anything bad happen.'- assured to her and she nodded as though she wasn't sure. I walked slowly while putting a hand on my pocket to grab my revolver and he smiled me.

'Look at you, child. You're a mess.' - He took a sponge from the font and tried to take my hand but I averted him. I wouldn't let that man to touch me. Comstock gave a long sigh and looked at me sad. - 'I know how much you suffered, Maurice. When you lose someone so important, it's very difficult to move forward.'

'You don't know what I've suffered.' - Replied keeping the distance.

'Yes, I do, boy. All we have lost loved ones and many times, people don't find the light who guides them to move forward. In such situations, the only option is to start again. A new life.'- said looking at his own reflection from the font. - 'I'm really sorry you have suffered so much being so young.'

'Really? Are you also sorry for trying to kill me since I arrived to Columbia?'- said angrily.

'I just wanted to protect Elizabeth. Just like you '-. Said staring at me and I went to answer but he continued. - 'I only wanted to protect what's mine, Maurice. I've sent mighty armies to make sure you stayed away from Elizabeth because I knew you were going to take her from me.'

'From you?! You took her away from her family.'- I replied angrily.

'I really know nothing, child.' - said grimly.

'You let they tortured her and suffered a lot of pain! I wasn't going to let her with such a monster.'- I cried.

'Monster? Tell me, Maurice, do you think Ethan would be proud of you after seeing all the atrocities you have committed?'- mention Ethan was a big mistake.

'Don't dare to mention my brother.' - said menacingly.

'Do you think Ethan would forgive all your sins?' - asked again and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed him roughly by his neck and put him in front of me.

'You kidnapped her, son of a bitch! You cut off her finger and abandoned her in that damn tower! And yet you dare to point me when you've done more damage '-! Felt intense rage and stamped his head repeatedly against the stack and is splashed with blood. - 'Tell me, was it worth it? Huh? TELL ME!'

'Marc!' - Elizabeth called me trying to calm me but I was too furious to listen.

'It... is... finished.' – simply said Comstock.

'Oh, no. This is not finished!'- I turned and buried his head in the water of the baptismal font. - 'You locked her up for her whole life and I still blame me for everything! And yet you try to justify yourself, you fucking bastard!'

'Marc, stop!' – said Elizabeth but I wasn't listening. He deserved this, he had to pay... He tried to pull her head out of the water but I didn't let him go for a second. The bubbles formed in water and kept sinking his fucking head... until suddenly there were no more bubbles and he stopped moving. My anger slowly began to calm down and then I realized. I dropped Comstock's head and his body kept on the font. I...

'I... I killed him. He is... '- I looked at my hands and started to shake.

'Marc...' - called me Elizabeth but I couldn't hear her. I fell, sitting on the floor and crawled backwards, pulling me away from Comstock's body. It was the first time I killed willingly... and he hadn't even tried to attack. What had I become? - 'Marc, look at me.'

'I killed him... and he was just talking me.' - I muttered still looking at the body. I felt I was getting pale and dizzy. Elizabeth knelt before me and took my face to make me to look her.

'Marc, easy.' - said softly as she stroked my face with her thumb. - 'I'm here.'

'I just wanted to... I-I was...' – tried to say while shaking and then Elizabeth's eyes widened.

'Marc, you're... crying.' - said in shock. With a trembling hand I touched my cheek and felt the moisture of the tears. I turned away from Elizabeth and wiped my tears suddenly.

'No... I shouldn't be crying...' – muttered and tried to get up but Elizabeth stopped me. Then she hugged me and cradled me in her arms.

'Easy. I'm here.'- said softly and then I couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. I was angry... angry with myself and with everyone. I killed Comctock just because I was angry with him. He deserved to pay... but the way he did was wrong. But what's done is done. There was no turning back... I could just go ahead and try to forget what I had done. When I calmed down, I left Elizabeth and I woke up still shaking. - 'Better?'

'Yeah... I think so.' - Said giving breath. She took my face and kissed me softly.

'Remember that I'll be always with you.' – said trying to cheer me up.

'Thank you.' – said hugging her and then I had an idea. - 'We have to destroy the siphon. It is the only way forward. '

'Destroy the siphon? It's the entire tower, Marc. How are we gonna do that?'

'I don't know... I'll think of something on the way.' - I responded feeling very tired and walked toward the stairs. We walked through a platform leading up and Elizabeth took my hand.

'I know you feel guilty for what you did... but you have to focus.' – I took a long breath and nodded.

'I know...' - I said crestfallen. She opened the door to the control room and stepped inside. I went to the helm to steer the zeppelin and moved it. - 'One option to destroy the siphon is sending this airship against the tower.'

'And destroy one of our best ways to escape?' - said Elizabeth rising an eyebrow.

'It's pretty big.' - I said shrugging my shoulders. She took the card and watched it carefully.

'This tells me "Cage"... What does that mean?'

'Maybe it's a code.' - I said turning while turning the helm.

'What she tries to tell us? Cage… cage…' - Suddenly a gunship from the Vox flew over the deck to stand in front of the control room.

'They said they knew what was BEST for us...' - said a Vox announcer from a speaker.

'Marc…?' – called me Elizabeth as she stepped back.

'They said they knew what was COMIN' NEXT...' - then fired a rocket into the room and I ran to catch Elizabeth.

'Careful' - I covered her with my body and everything trembled. Several pieces of the ceiling fell and when I looked up, the whole deck was full of gunship of the Vox.

'This doesn't look good ...' - I said swallowing.

'Sure we find a way out of this.' – said Elizabeth nervously.

'Don't doubt about that but it would be nice to find a way to destroy the fleet.' - I said pulling out my gun, ready to shoot any enemy who tried to approach.

'Wait... cage... The bird!' - Suddenly she ran toward a golden statue of Comstock that was in the room.

'What?' – Then she grabbed a pipe that had fallen from the ceiling and began to hit the statue. - 'Whoa! Wait! Elizabeth, easy!'

'We have to sing him!' - said without stopping to hit the statue.

'If you keep hitting that thing, the bird will come! - I warned her. It wasn't a good time to face Songbird...

'C-A-G-E! It's not a word, Marc…'- then the statue fell and then I heard a roaring/ whistling very familiar.

'Shit, he's coming here!' - I prepared my weapon while Elizabeth quickly grabbed something from the statue's head.

'It's a SONG!' – then added. Okay, we weren't talking about the same thing. Elizabeth ran to the window and saw Songbird flying towards us. Before he could reach us, she sang a melody with a kind of harmonious and the bird broke the window. I hurried to get in front of Elizabeth and he went to throw his claw, but this stopped a few inches from my face. Songbird stared at me with one eye and this changed to be green. Elizabeth pushed me and approached to him.

'Shhh... it's ok. I'm here. Will you help me?'- asked gently while stroking he's peak and he gave small whistles. - 'I need you to protect me, will you do it? Will you do this form me, just... just this last thing? Please... then you will be free.'

'Elizabeth...' - I called looking at the bird in awe. This whistled and rubbed his peak against her, as if he was a pet.

'Marc will help us! You can trust him!' - said Elizabeth as she pointed me and the bird looked at me with one eye. Just to be careful, grabbed my gun and looked carefully at the bird.

'Well... Huh... So you want help?' - Songbird gave several whistles and my face kept showing my confusion. - 'Okay, I guess that's a yes... Try to destroy larger ships. Would you do that? Please...?'- added feeling insecure and he whistled again. For the way he stroked he's peak on Elizabeth, it has to be another "yes".

'Thank you, thank you... now go. Go! Go, go!'- she said as she pushed him out and flew to the sky. - 'Come on! He will help us to fight the Vox! '

'Well, this looks a bit better now.' - both jumped to the deck and the Vox that were in the ship began to embark. I went to attack them and then I realized they were attacking to the generator.

'Son of... They want to sink the airship!' - Quickly began to shoot my enemies but two more gunships appeared and the number of Vox increased. Seeing the problems were increaing, Elizabeth rang some notes with the harmonica and Songbird suddenly appeared to crash into the deck. He threw his arms to eliminate numerous Vox and then flew to one of the ships to grab it and then throw it to the other.

'Well done!' - cried Elizabeth and looked at the bird in awe. I started to like the bird... just a little. After seeing him disappear in the sky, I kept attacking to my enemies who were still trying to recover from the attack of Songbird and the deck was clear for some time.

'I'll put several traps to the generator.' - I moved fast and threw several shock jockey crystals around plus explosive and crows traps. When I returned with Elizabeth, she gave me a bottle of salts and recovered my energy. I picked up a sniper rifle that was near and saw two other gunships approaching. Quickly I attacked my enemies and the traps helped to contain those who were trying to get too close. When the deck was almost clear, I heard a horn.

'Zeppelin!' - .

'Call Songbird!' - She rang the notes and he came out of nowhere to move against the ship. In a few seconds he had broken it and was falling into void... but that didn't stop it to send two pods with patriots. I cursed and reloaded my gun. I started to shoot the two robots but the problems increased in less than a second as a lot of Vox embarked. I tried to use return to the sender to protect the generator but there were too many enemies.

'We have to stop them!'

'Can you call Songbird?'

'He just attacked a zeppelin. He needs time to prepares.'- responded Elizabeth very nervous and I cursed. There were too many enemies to face at the same time and all they were attacking the generator so it was getting to difficult... This didn't look good. For first time since I came here, I was starting to feel that we were going to fail.

'Marc?' - called me Elizabeth and I saw she was pointing to gunships with red and blue paintings.

'Those aren't Vox.' - muttered frowning. Suddenly these began to fire rockets into my enemies and one of the robots exploded.

'Hey, boy! Did you miss me?' - someone called me and I saw a ship flying around us and on there was...

'Slate!' - I called him really surprised. This jumped to my position with several men following him and approached.

'I've seen you in trouble and I've decided to act.' - he said pulling out his gun.

'Honestly, right now I'd kiss.' - said this relieved and Elizabeth looked at me frowning while Slate laughed. His help was the best news that I could have at that time. - 'But you weren't with the Vox?'

'When I discovered that they wanted to kill you, I realized I could no longer support them. A soldier never attacks his own comrades.' - said with determination as he began to attack enemies. - 'Soldiers! Help Clark and defeat his enemies and the tin men!'

His men responded with cheers and attacked the Vox. More gunships of Slate men appeared and attacked enemy gunships with their rocket launchers, preventing that more enemies could embark on deck. Another airship appeared on the other side and this threw more pods. Elizabeth hurried to call Songbird and this destroyed the entire ship.

'Looks like you've got a really good ally, Clark.' - said Slate while attacking the patriots and threw shock jockey to some enemies.

'I still can't believe it.' - said smiling and he gave another laugh and blasphemed against one of the patriots as he attacked it. These ended up exploding and turn our attention back to the Vox. I went to the generator to put more traps and when I returned, one of the gunships of our allies was floating very close to us.

'Hey, Clark. Would you like to get on there and attack from above?'

'Sounds really good.' - jumped to the ship and helped Elizabeth to went up. When the ship began to move, one of the soldiers gave me a RPG and started to fire rockets. We saw another zeppelin approaching from afar and Elizabeth again called Songbird. This caught the bottom of the ship and broke it. After that, he punched the globe and this began to sink into the void.

'Come on! We're close to do it!'- told to the soldiers and they cheered. I attacked to any Vox who tried to approach to the generator and killed all them. When I looked around, I saw no more dirigibles or gunships approaching. The ship took us back to Slate and jumped down.

'We did it, Clark.' - said with a smile of triumph.

'Yes, and I couldn't have done it without you and your men.'

'You know you can count with me in any battle.'

'And I'll remember it forever.' - Said with a smile. - 'Now go and put yourselves safe. We can continue on our own.'

'And what about Comstock?'

'He... he's dead. He won't cause more problems.'- he looked at me surprised and then looked down.

'Well... it seems that finally that bastard paid for his own sins.' - said thoughtfully and then offered me his hand. - 'If you need help, don't hesitate to call us.'

'I'll remember that.' - I replied with a smile and we shook hands. Then he and his men boarded the gunship and, after making a greeting, went with the rest of their fleet. - 'Not bad.'

'Yes. Without him maybe we would have been defeated…'- Both walked toward the bow and saw the tower in front of us. - 'We can call Songbird to bring the whole damn tower down.'

'And destroy everything.' - She handed me the harmonica but I shook my head. - 'Better you do it.'

'Don't want to?' - asked surprised.

'I like the bird… just a bit but I think it isn't a good idea I'm the one who calls him.' - said something fearful and she nodded smiling.

'Are you afraid of our new ally?' –said mockingly.

'Hey, he clearly loves you like a pet that loves its owner. You should be the one who makes the honors.' – said with a shrug. She gave a small laugh and gave me a peak.

'I'll just do it for you.' – I smiled and she looked at the tower. Then looked at the harmonica and took a long breath.

'Tear it down. Tear it all down. '- muttered with determination and then played the notes. Songbird roared and flew directly toward the tower. After rising several feet above, crossed the middle of the structure and destroyed the interior. A light began to form and suddenly a wave of energy expanded around, destroying the entire tower. Feeling the surge, I closed my eyes momentarily and, when I opened them, I saw Elizabeth literally shining.

'Elizabeth, w-what...' – muttered as she looked amazed at one of her hands, that was shining, and muttered one of his hands was shining. Suddenly she gasped as she dropped the whistler that overloaded. That wasn't good... if we couldn't control the harmonica, we couldn't control Songbird... and he just had become crazy! He began to fly through the sky throwing roars and flew straight towards us. - 'Damn it! He's coming!'

'No, he isn't.' - said Elizabeth strangely calm and then extended her arm. Suddenly there was a huge flash that blinded me for a few seconds and when I opened them, I noticed that we weren't in the flagship. In front of us there was a large window and it seemed that it was under the sea.

'W-where is he? Where is he?' - I asked nervously looking for Songbird and suddenly something hit the window. With red eyes, Songbird looked at Elizabeth as he placed his hands against the glass. Suddenly he began to squirm under water and I knew he was suffering.

'Shhh... shhh... it's okay, it's all right. I'm here. Just let go.'- said Elizabeth softly as she touched the glass. One of his eyes broke and he screamed in pain. Then he looked at Elizabeth with his other eye and it became green as he put a hand where hers was. I approached to Elizabeth and I passed an arm around her shoulders as I looked sadly at Songbird. Like me, he just wanted to protect Elizabeth.

'I promise I'll protect her. She is safe with me.'- the bird looked at me for a few seconds and whistled a sound like he was thanking me. Then his eye couldn't stand the pressure and broke. He let out one last cry and slowly sank to the ocean floor. I looked at Elizabeth and saw small tears fell down her cheeks. I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

'Elizabeth… I'm sorry.' – said feeling really sad.

'Now he is free…' – she said looking at the window. Then I noticed that there was a city in front of us... under the ocean. With neon lights included. When Elizabeth was calmed and wiped her tears, she took my hand and led me into a weird door.

'What's this place?' - I asked still looking at the window.

'It's a doorway. One of many.'- responded thoughtfully.

'A doorway?' - I repeated feeling confused.

'Now I can see things and places I couldn't before.' - said as we walked through the door that had opened and we descended into a room full of debris.

'But... wait... I can't understand at all…' - I muttered as I felt a headache. It wasn't a good time to start thinking complicated things... We continued dodging debris and then arrived to a kind of ship/elevator with a lever.

'Let me show you.' - she said with a small smile and went inside. I gave a sigh and followed her.

'What's this? A kind of ship?'- asked while I activated the lever and this close.

'It's a bathysphere. It allows people to navigate underwater.'

'How do you know that?'

'I told you. Now I know things I didn't before.'- said with an enigmatic smile. The bathysphere started moving and went outside to get moving through the city.

'A city at the bottom of the ocean... Ha.' - Muttered as I watched the buildings that seemed drawn from New York.

'You don't seem surprised.'

'After discovering Columbia, this doesn't surprise me at all.'

The bathysphere began to ascend until we lost sight of the city and then we surfaced and my eyes widened. The ship was floating in front of a huge lighthouse and the sky was dark, full of thousands of stars.

'Look at that.' – said Elizabeth pointing to the sky.

'It's beautiful.' - I said amazed. I've never seen anything like that.

'Thousands of doors... opening all at once.' - when she said that, I looked confused.

'Doors?'

'My God, they're beautiful.' – added in awe.

'Wait, what you mean with doors?' - asked feeling more confused. Meanwhile the bathysphere approached to the lighthouse and stopped in front of the stairs.

'I'll show you.' - said as we climbed up and we arrived at the doors of the lighthouse. She went to open the lock but then stared at the door.

'What's wrong?'

'Damn it. I thought once we were here, I could fully control it… I... '- said annoyed and then stared at her hand. As I approached, I saw that she had a key.

'Where did that key come from?' - asked frowning.

'It's always been there, I just... I just couldn't see it.' - replied Elizabeth fascinated watching the key and turned to the door. When she put the key in the lock, the door opened and stepped inside. What I saw before me left me even more confused.

'What... what's going on here?' - I asked looking at the hundreds of lights that were scattered across the sea.

'See? All those stars that you saw are these doors. Millions of doors leading to everywhere. Some are similar, some are different. All that's left is the choosing. '- said fascinated as she watched the lighthouses. When we came down the walkway to the lighthouse, from the water appeared tiling that formed a bridge.

'What the fuck!'

'It's okay. We can continue.'- said Elizabeth as she took my hand and led me through the bridge to reach another lighthouse.

'I still can't understand all this about the doors.' - said looking around and feeling confused.

'They're million worlds. All different and all similar.'- said Elizabeth as she led me to the doors of the lighthouse. - 'Constants and variables.'

'What do you mean?'

'There is always a lighthouse. There's always a man. There's always a city... '- said enigmatically. When we got to the door, we opened it and met some very familiar people.

'Wait... it's us!' - I said, pointing to other versions of me and Elizabeth who were coming from different litghhouses.

'Not exactly. They are different versions of us.' -When we were almost in front of a version of us, me and my other version stared at each other.

'Huh… Hello?' - waved shyly.

'Hi.' - greeted me the other who was almost as confused as me and the two "Elizabeth" laughed.

'This is a bit hard to understand...' - I said a little tired.

'Don't worry. There's no need to understand everything.' - said Elizabeth smiling and headed to another lighthouse. - 'This will lead us to where it started.'

'So will we learn the truth about how this... chaos started?'

'Yes.' - When we arrived at the gates of the lighthouse and passed, we were in the middle of a river. People prayed around a preacher who was very familiar to me.

'Wait... That's the preacher who almost drowned me when I got to Columbia.' - Said annoyed. - 'Why are we here?'

'This is where Comstock was born.' - told me Elizabeth and watched the preacher inviting people to be baptized.

'I'll do it.' - said suddenly a man with brown hair and green eyes. For his expression, I knew he suffered a lot.

'What's your name brother?'

'Booker DeWitt.'

'He had just been in the battle of Wounded Knee.' - informed Elizabeth as the preacher made a few questions to Booker before baptizing him.

'That explains his expression. He doesn't look very well.'-Both moved among people who hadn't seemed to notice our presence and went up a little road that was leading to a small house.

'Hey, why don't you open one of those doors and take us to my home? Or to Paris? We can finish this.'

'There's something you need to know, Marc.'

'But Comstock is dead. We can-'

'Comstock's not dead.' - said suddenly without stopping to walk.

'What?' - said in shock. Saying me that after all we suffered...

'He isn't really. He was here. Come.'- Felt my head returned to ache and took a long breath.

'How about if we just wait him and... kill him? End up with all this at once.'

'No. Not yet until the whole truth is discovered.'- we opened the doors and entered into a small office. The same man who offered himself to be baptized, Booker, was sitting at a desk and he seemed desperate. Facing him there was a guy who I recognized instantly.

'Robert?' - I called him frowning.

'Don't say or do anything. Just watch.'- said Elizabeth quietly and obeyed.

'What of my debts?' - said Booker wearily.

'Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt.' - replied Robert simply.

'This reminds me something.' - I muttered. Booker then gave a long sigh and got up to go to a room.

'Let's follow him.' - said Elizabeth and walked behind him. A lullaby melody was playing and in the middle of the little room there was a crib with a baby inside. The man approached to the crib and took the baby in his arms.

'Anna...' - muttered as he looked at the baby and he looked more desperate. - 'No... I can't do it...'

'DeWitt? Time is running short.'- said suddenly Robert from the door. - 'Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt.'

'I-I... '- mumbled Booker and approached to him with the baby. Then he gave him the little one and Robert who moved away.

'The debt's paid. Comstock washes you of all your sins.' - said Robert and the door closed.

'Let's go.' - said Elizabeth as she hurried to the door and followed her. Before passing to the next side, I looked at Booker for a second and felt sorry for him seeing his expression of shock and despair. When I passed the door, we were sitting in a boat. In the front there was a couple who were paddling and leading us to a lighthouse.

'I don't understand... Comstock blackmailed a poor man pursued by debt just to take his daughter?' - asked confused and also angry.

'Yes, something like.' - replied Elizabeth looking at her hands thoughtfully.

'That damn prophet... He's done too much damage to people who had nothing to do with it.' - muttered feeling furious but Elizabeth said nothing.

'We have arrived.' - Said a female voice that was very familiar.

'Rosalind?' - I called her but she didn't answer. When we got to the lighthouse, I realized it was the same where I woke up at first.

'Come on.' - said Elizabeth pointing the stairs of the wooden platform and climbed.

'I know this place. I woke up here before I arrived at Columbia.'- said looking at the lighthouse.

'Comstock also was here.' - said Elizabeth moving towards the lighthouse.

'That crazy old man seems to be everywhere.' - when we crossed the door, I heard people shouting and arguing. As we approached, Robert and Rosalind were arguing while a young Comstock, with the child in his arms, looked nervously at the other side of the alley.

'Come on! You have to cross!' - cried Rosalind angrily from the other side of a tear.

'It's too dangerous!' – replied Robert. It was the first time I saw they weren't agreeing.

'Hey! The deal is off, you hear me? The deal is off! GIVE HER BACK!'- I saw Booked on the other side of the alley and run to us. Elizabeth quickly pulled me away from them and saw Robert crossing the tear. Booker grabbed Comstock's arm and both began to struggle. Comstock crossed the tear stumbling and Booker tried to take the baby.

'No, no, no! NO! ANNA!'- cried Booker while struggling with all his heart.

'I have to help him...' – muttered but then Elizabeth put herself in front of me.

'No. You can't interfere.'

Then I saw the tear was getting smaller and, before it went to close, Comstock gave a final tug and took the child. The baby extended an arm to her father and then the tear closed... cutting off her pinky. Suddenly there was a flash and we were back on the boat with the Lutece, on the way to the lighthouse.

'Anna... Elizabeth...' – I muttered and she looked down.

'Yes.'

'There is one thing I don't understand ... You say you Comstock was here, but... but...' - I muttered feeling confused. All this was too much information to take in, it was too difficult.

'You haven't understood at all, do you?' – said Elizabeth giving a sigh.

'I...'

'Marc, I'm Comstock's daughter.' – after hearing that, I looked at her in shock.

'But I've seen him blackmailing the poor man and... they...' - pointed to the Lutece and Rosalind looked at me.

'I think we owe you an explanation." - She said.

'Indeed.' - said then Robert.

'What do you mean?'

'We had to undone what we caused.' 'And for that, what better way than sending the same responsible?' 'When the subject forgets, his mind will desperately struggle...' '...to create memories where none exist.' 'And he will believe anything you say.'

'Then… you're saying you sent Booker, before he was Comstock, to rescue Elizabeth... and give her to another Comstock?'

'That last part is quite wrong.' - said Rosalind thoughtfully.

'But the rest is exact.' – said Robert.

'But then why you sent me? Not that I'm not glad because I met Elizabeth... '- she smiled and took my hand. - '…but you could have kept sending Booker.'

'We tried with him.' 'Exactly 122 times.'

'122?!' - I repeated in shock. Oh, sweet lord… My head was going to explode anytime... The boat stood in front of the lighthouse and then the Lutece looked me.

'You should give yourself credit, Mr. Clark.' 'Indeed.' 'You got to save the girl...' '...and had unchained her.' 'So she's safe.' 'What happens from now... '' ...will be decided by your decisions. 'Will be interesting to see what happens next.' 'Certainly.' - Elizabeth and I went to the platform and the Lutece left with the boat.

'The day they talk like normal people...' - I muttered and then the rain stopped. I walked towards the lighthouse but then I noticed that Elizabeth wasn't following me. She stood motionless, with her head down and a strange expression. - Elizabeth? Is something wrong?'

'I...' - said taking a few steps but stopped.

'Hey, what's up?' - I asked again and approached to her. I put a hand on her cheek but she avoided look at me.

'Marc, you can go home.' - said suddenly and looked surprised.

'Oh, well... that's... great.' – said feeling weird.

'You must go.'

'Must?' - Repeated and raised an eyebrow. - 'Won't you come with me?'

'I want to go with you... but I need to do something before. I must do it '- said very nervous.

'Okay. Then you'll go with you.'

'Marc, no...' - suddenly she pulled away from me and walked away.

'No what?' - said confused. I didn't understand what she wanted to mean...

'I must do this alone. You may not get involved... because you have nothing to do with.'- said without looking at me.

'Why not? And what you must do?'- I asked but she didn't answer me. - 'Elizabeth, tell me!'

'Marc, you have to go. Please...'

'Are you really asking me to abandon you...?'- said perplexed. She turned and, by the way she looked at me, looked mourn.

'There's no other choice.' - said simply. I watched her in shock and shook my head.

'Well, you can be sure that I'm not leaving this place without you.'

'Marc, please…'

'NO. I haven't come all this way to simply go and leave you alone.'

'You don't understand... I must do this-'

'Do what?' - I asked and she looked away.

'I have to stop him before it starts...'

'Stop who?' - Then I realized. - 'You mean to kill Comstock before he is born...'

'Yes.' - I said looking down. – 'It's the only way to stop this.'

'But you... you could...' - mumbled and couldn't finish. No... I wasn't going to lose her now...

'Marc...' - she came to me and I shook my head.

'There must be another way or... or we can leave now and forget it!' - I said, taking her hand but she shook her head.

'I must stop Comstock before he causes everything.'

'But you could disappear!'

'Maybe so... but I must do it.' - said crestfallen.

'I can't ... I can't let you...' - I said nervously.

'Marc, I need you to go.' - repeated but I refused.

'And I need you.' - I said with intensity and saw that Elizabeth was about to mourn. - 'I lost my brother... and now I can't lose you.'

'Marc...' – she suddenly took my face and kissed me. It was soft but intense for all the emotions that we were feeling. Then she looked up and saw tears fall from her eyes.

'Elizabeth…'

'I love you.' - Said with a broken voice. Suddenly she pushed me and I fell from the platform. I go hit on the back and it really hurt but I had to get up. –

'Elizabeth!'

When I got up and looked forward, I turned pale. The lighthouse was gone. In front of me... it was my house. I looked around and I slowly I realized I was on my street on a normal day. But... Elizabeth wasn't. She had pushed me from her and was gone with the lighthouse... like a dream.

'N-no... I can't lose her...'- muttered shaking. I got up on shaky legs and looked at my house. I had no energy, I didn't want to go there... but it was my family. I had to go with them... Shaky, I walked towards the entrance and I felt that the forces were going to leave me anytime. When I got to the door, I called a few times with a trembling hand and waited. I hoped that when it was opened, the lighthouse would appear or Elizabeth was behind… But it was my mother who appeared. At first she looked at me with a smile but her expression changed as she looked how I was.

'Maurice! What happened... '- suddenly I felt I was falling and everything went dark.

* * *

I felt my head was dizzy and I wasn't strong enough to move. The eyelids weighed me and didn't want to open my eyes, but if I opened them... maybe she would be there. Waiting and smiling as always. I struggled to open my eyes and all hope was gone. I was in a hospital room and was on a stretcher. I was wearing a patient gown and some parts of my body were bandaged.

'Good morning.' - I looked to one side and saw my mother sitting in a chair. She got up and approached to me.

'Mom...' - I called her but didn't feel good to talk with someone.

'How do you feel? You scared us when you fainted at home.'- said worried.

'H-how many days have passed? Since we talked on the phone...'

'Three days. I assumed you were back to your apartment.'- Then she sit next to me. She took my hand and looked at very worried. - 'Dad has been treating and I talked with him... He told me that after seeing your wounds, it was like you've been in a war. What happened?'

'About that... huh...' - that would be very difficult to explain. Then I remembered "it". - 'Mom, there's my jacket? The one I was wearing when I fainted.'

'Yes.' – took a bag and gave me the jacket from there. Then I looked at the pockets and pulled out the key from the tower of Elizabeth. It hadn't changed anything and the drawings of the cage and the bird were intact. - 'Is that a key?'

'Yes.' – replied with sad voice.

'I've never seen a key like that... Does it have something to do with what happened to you?' - asked me staring at me. I looked at the key and took a long breath. It was going to be really difficult she could believe me when I explain her everything... but I couldn't always hide. And I needed that at least someone knew.

'Mom, what I'm going to tell you will seem impossible... but would you believe me?'

'Honey, you know I'll always support you.' - said stroking my hair and gave a long sigh.

'Don't tell Dad, please. Promise me.'- told very seriously. If he found out, for he sure would think I was crazy...

'I promise.' - Although she assured me, she was surprised. I took a deep breath... and then I told her everything.

* * *

After several days in the hospital, I came home and everything went back to normal... or at least it seemed. It took a lot to my mother to believe me but she promised not to mention all that to my father and helped me to hide the weapons I had used in Columbia. After that, I returned to my daily life or at least I tried... Day after day I hoped Elizabeth could appear or at least the Lutece appeared suddenly and gave me news about her, but none of those things happened. It was as if it had never happened... but the key was the only proof that confirmed me every time that it wasn't a dream. It was also the only thing that gave me hope that she could appear... I was afraid that the time would pass and nothing happened but while I had that key, I wouldn't lose hope.

* * *

**And then this ended… *another sigh* First of all, I know all you wanted Elizabeth and Marc together and I also want, so don't panic: after watching Burial at Sea's story, I've decided to continue this story with another fic. I'm working on it but I promise you'll have the sequel (I'll publish a note as a chapter just to make sure everyone interested gets informed).**

**Second, maybe the ending is a little confusing and also Marc didn't do as much as you (I think…) and I wished but I'll explain why: as Elizabeth said, he can't interfere because he had nothing to with what happened. He's from a different world and he can just watch and wait what happens. I really tried to find a way to allow him to do more things but I couldn't… It's annoying and sad but he can't interfere in moments of the past where he doesn't belong. **

**Third: I reread the story and I've noticed several errors in the writing. *and another sigh* I apology, the autocorrect system sucks when it decides to change "she" for "he" and other thing… I try to correct them when I have time.**

**And fourth, THANK YOU so much for reading my story. Seriously, you're support gave me energy to keep writing and I've never been so happy about it! I hope you loved it and I promise I'll try to publish the next fic soon just to make you happy! Don't doubt to share your thoughts! (now it's the best moment)**

**See you soon! **


	20. Author's note

**As I said in the last chapter, I publish here a note to share the link to the sequel: s/10549043/1/Reunited-under-the-sea**

**It's called "Reunited under the sea" and it will be based about Burial at Sea's story and I'm going to work with this fic during these days. I invite you to go to the link and follow Marc's next adventure!**


End file.
